Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Wars Destiny
by sephiroth12285
Summary: A GS and GSD Star Wars crossover...summary inside. Starts during GSSW new hope then main story itself starts during New Jedi Order. Co Author by The Lightning Count a friend from a GSD fourm along with others.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

1A note from the author: Since getting into fanfiction I have always wanted to do a story that involved Star Wars and now I feel the time for that wish has come to past. I will do a Star Wars crossover with Gundam SEED. Co-written by my friend on the forum the Lightning Count this our work. Don't be accepting a lot of mobile suits in it, but more important things like tear jerker and stuff. Anyway I have posted this fic at the forum I visit a lot and it is well liked there. Anyway if you must flame this story then please leave constructive reviews that point the bad and the good of it, and please no pointless flames like "This fic is stupid" ok…give reasons. Anyway since I couldn't really go into detail on the summary here it is: Set years after the end of GSD, but with the one exception that a certain clone survived and was found by a traveling expedition testing out a new engine and mapping out a new galaxy. Now that masked man has returned changed and transformed…and bent on revenge. Well please give your thoughts on this story both good and bad please. Thank you and please enjoy. If you have any questions or comments leave them in a review with your email and I will try to get to them as soon as I can. Note if you think the rating should be increased then let me know because I am still trying to get use to it.

Chapter 1

C.E. 71 September 27: the last battle at Jachin Due

Prologue

The War between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance had reached its highest climax with both sides prepared to destroy the other with their ultimate weapons of mass destruction. The Earth Alliance used their weapons known as Nuclear Missiles, but their weapons were destroyed before they could reach their targets. However the PLANTs or rather the military force known as the PLANTs still had their weapon the dreaded Genesis cannon. The massive doomsday deceive had already fired two shots. One shot had destroyed a whole fleet of enemies while the second shot removed the Atlantic Federation's main Headquarters off the map permanently.

Both sides had already suffered heavy loses, and despite having already been defeated; ZAFT was planning on finishing off their enemies once and for all by destroying the earth. However one group of ships that was on neither side of the bloody conflict of the Bloody Valentine War, and that was an alliance of ship known as the Three Ships Alliance. Making up the Alliance were the ships known as the Eternal, Kusanagi and the Archangel. Each ship and all members of their crew wanted to bring the war to a peaceful conclusion with the out both sides completely destroying each other, but one man wanted the complete and utter annihilation of all life.

He believed that humanity no matter how much it attained war would be always be started for whatever reasons, and the only way to end war all together was to destroy everything since he reasoned that was humanity's ultimate wish to destroy each other. That man was now in mortal combat with a young man determined to stop his ideals from become a reality since this man's manipulative plots has brought the war to this terrifying climax. The man at the controls of the machine called the Providence Gundam was Raww Le Klueze; a failed clone of a man who wanted to cheat death and wished to live on eternally.

His opponent was a young teenage coordinator named Kira Yamato pilot of the Freedom Gundam. After having witnessed the death of a woman he cared deeply about this Ultimate Coordinator made to be humanity's dream or rather ideal form of their next step in evolution was determined to defeat the madman once and for all no matter what it took. The two powerful machines clashed against one another as Raww used the DRAGOON system of the Providence to overwhelm the Freedom, but Kira was fast and capable of out maneuvering the dreaded machine's onslaught.

As the agile machine evaded one beam shot after another as he tried to target each flying gun turret and destroy it. After Kira barely managed to destroy one turret after another by using quick evasion maneuvers to avoid getting killed as he rolled over to one side then turned his waist to shot an attacking gun turret as the beams it fired grazed the side of the machine.

Kira had already lost his shield earlier in the battle as he used the beam saber he held in his left hand to block some of the incoming beams. However the rain of beam bypassed Kira's own means to protect his machine and his life as several of the beams hit the shoulder armor plates of the Freedom chipping most of the metal off until the left shoulder was damaged while the shoulder armor on the right arm was gone.

Within the cockpit of the Freedom smoke and sparks rose from the control panels as the machine was already being pushed far beyond its limits as the machine seemed to be crying out to its pilot to stop. Kira paid no heed to the smoke and sparks within his cockpit as he pushed onward to defeat his foe. Kira charged forward as he had a clean shot at the Providence Gundam. He took it, but he missed the cockpit, but he shot off the machine's left arm. The arm exploded as Raww retreated by backing away as his flying gun turrets surrounded him and unleashed a massive onslaught of weapon fire at Raww's foe.

"Fool you can't possibly stop what is about to happen. I have won…all of life shall be destroyed and all of this will end!" Raww declared proudly as he saw more ZAFT and EA soldiers get killed while Genesis was about to fire its final shot at Earth. Raww took aim with his beam rifle as he fired he shot off the Freedom's right arm destroying and its beam rifle. As Kira back away after losing his arm he took his last beam saber and he combined it with the one on his waist into a double edged beam saber and charged at Raww shouting out.

"I won't let that happen. I have a world I need to protect from men like you!"

Suddenly as Kira rushed towards Raww determined to deal him the final blow Genesis began to fire as the crimson beam came out of the device and it hit the mirror blocker while Jachin Due began to explode. Kira and Raww were halted as enemy beams being blocked from the mirror blocker were being reflected back onto the main mirror itself while it was charging for an attack. The Providence's gun turrets returned as suddenly inside the massive weapon a nuclear explosion occurred which destroyed the weapon thanks to Athrun Zala and his Justice Gundam.

The resulting explosion engulfed both of the machines as they caught in the blast. Kira's machine was closer to Genesis so it suffered the worst damage while Raww's machine…its fate was unknown. The explosion could be seen for miles as both sides ceased fighting and all was quiet. The Freedom lay adrift in space with its Phase Shift Armor completely gone and burnt by the explosion as its wings were destroyed along with the Freedom's beam saber, but the rest of it was in good shape.

It wasn't too long after the destruction of Genesis that his twin sister Cagalli Yula Athha inside her mobile suit the Strike Rouge along his best friend Athrun Zala found Kira. It finally seemed that the nightmare was over, but some things never really end for long as another faction was in the area. They remained quiet and keep their presence well hidden, but the wheels of fate had begun turning for one who would someday set into monition events that will change the lives of many people forever more.

Far away from the battlefield and far away enough where no one would notice was a large spaceship that was familiar to some people who have seen it. An Imperial Class Star Destroyer floated near by as a group of cloaked shuttles were returning with junked mobile suits that were damaged in the battle, but two shuttles in particular were bringing back a familiar looking mobile suit…it was the Providence Gundam. Its Phase Shift Armor was still activate, but the machine lost a leg in the Genesis explosion along with loosing most of his right arm, but the Dragoon system pack was intact despite some of the gun turrets were destroyed by Kira.

On the bridge of the ship the captain was looking out at the Planet Earth from a far distance as a solider behind him was holding a device while the captain began speaking "Day one hundred and twenty of our expedition into the new and uncharted galaxy after the success of the new experimental hyperdrive that makes intergalactic travel much easier, but at the same time less perilous to attempt. It took us about two months to reach this Galaxy after passing through the intergalactic void, but we have spent almost three weeks charting and exploring this new galaxy that will be someday conquered by our emperor once his power over our own home galaxy is secured. Yesterday we came across a seemingly primitive world filled with humanoid alien creatures much like us. They were in the middle of the war one we have observed well. Both sides were using rather odd, but interesting weapons against one another. I have ordered some cloaked shuttles to go in and retrieve what units they can along with an interesting machine we saw that bore unique armament that I wish to bring back with us for study. This world is fairly interesting and we are trying to collect what data we can before we depart and begin making our long journey to return to our home and our empire. This is Captain Needa with my recent update."

"Log updated sir." The solider said as he pushed a few buttons on the device ending the recording.

A young looking solider approached the young Imperial captain from behind as he reported "Sir that machine you wanted captured has been brought aboard. It's sitting in the main hanger." Needa turned and began walking down the hall with the officer following him as he left the bridge. Several minutes later the captain long with two Stormtroopers walked up to the rest Providence Gundam as it was laid out on its back inside the hanger.

Work crews were standing on top of the machine trying to open it up to get the pilot out. Needa turned to a Stormtrooper and asked "Once you get it open capture the pilot if he is still alive. We have no real knowledge how this machine works, but we can perhaps get some information from its pilot if he is still alive." The trooper saluted him and went towards the machine followed by another Stormtrooper. They climbed up onto the Providence Gundam to stand near the work crews.

"Everyone stand back…we're blowing what we think is the emergency hatch." A work crew member shouted out as the Stormtroopers backed away allowing the hatch into the cockpit to be blown open; a second later the hatch open up as a blast sent parts of the cockpit hatch flying across the room where they landed on the other side of the area. The two Stormtroopers stood over the open cockpit where they found Raww Le Klueze in pain he was grunted with pain as he had his hands over his chest.

"Sir the pilot is alive, but he seems to be in pain; probably sustained some internal injury during the battle." The Stormtrooper reported to the captain as he looked down at him.

"Get him out of there and rush him to medical, but keep a watchful eye on him. Remember we need him alive." Needa ordered as the two Stormtroopers grabbed the ZAFT pilot while he was grunting and with pain. Raww was trying to figure out where was he out, but his pain was too much for him to even allow him to think at the moment as he turned his head slightly trying to see his surroundings, but his vision was burred. After being dragged to the medical chamber aboard the ship Raww was stripped down and placed inside a Bacta tank. The medical droid was administrating Raww with several different drugs to help him as he began his recovery inside the tank. An hour later Needa entered the room while several Stormtroopers watched over Raww. The ZAFT pilot had lost consciousness as he succumbed to the drugs and passed out, but was still alive.

"What is his status?" Needa asked as he turned his head towards the Medical droid wishing to hear the condition the ZAFT pilot was in.

"He is recovering, but his pain earlier wasn't caused by injury he sustained during battle." The droid replied. Needa raised an eyebrow slightly interested about the matter.

"Explain." Needa requested.

"His DNA analysis shows that he is suffering from deflective genes within his DNA. I can only guess he is probably some kind of clone or this man underwent some genetic enhancing experiments that had gone wrong. He suffered from a seizure caused by rapid aging as a result. I was able to treat it, but the only way of curing him completely would be to do so within our own galaxy so he can receive proper treatment." The droid explained as Needa had a straight expression on his face.

"I see…well I suppose we can bring him back as a specimen. The Emperor did ask to bring back a creature from this galaxy if we had an opportunity. Very well then…once his treatment here is done have our men place him in a cell and give him a change of clothes." Needa ordered as one of the Stormtroopers saluted him while saying promptly.

"Yes sir."

"But notify me the moment he is awake. I would like a chat with our guest." Needa commented as he turned and he left the medical chamber.

Hours later Raww was carried to a room while left in a pair of boxer shorts. He awoke to find himself lying in a bed with a blanket covering most of his exposed body. He was unfamiliar with his surroundings as he noticed a change of clothes near by. He got up and he reached them. Seeing the state he was in the military commander downed the new clothing he had on. It wasn't long afterwards that he noticed his mask was gone. Raww almost panicked that his mask was missing, but soon after getting dress in a spare black flight suit that is used by one of the Tie fighter pilots wear.

Raww took a look around and within minutes he wasn't onboard an Earth Alliance ship or a ZAFT ship for that matter. Raww was beginning to realize the reality of his situation as he saw two Stormtroopers standing guard in the hall, and when he noticed the strange equipment in the area. But what really tipped Raww off to his situation was the fact that he noticed a window near by that showed him that whatever ship he was on was already passing what looked like Jupiter.

His eyes filled with fear and concern for himself as he began to accept the rather impossible situation he was in. He didn't want to believe something like this could have happened, but it was the only explanation. After looking for any proof that this was a hoax of some short Raww was convinced by beyond all logical reasoning that he was aboard an alien ship. He didn't even want to think what was going to happen to him, but it appeared he was in a grim situation.

Minutes later after Raww sat down on the bed Captain Needa along with a few Stormtroopers appeared standing in front of Raww's cell. Needa was firm and straight forward when he spoke as he said "Prisoner as of this moment you are a prisoner of the Galactic Empire. We only captured you and tended to your wounds so you can explain to our engineers how your machine we found you in works. More in particular that weapon with the gun pods you can control wirelessly and the energy cannon we saw."

Raww was a bit surprised they had captured him for that. _These men are interested in Genesis and the DRAGOON system the Providence is built with_. Raww thought as he replied back while he was careful with his choice of words. "I see then…what if I refuse?"

"Then we'll throw you out the airlock." Needa replied with a glare.

"I will agree to help you in that case to try and explain the workings of my machine and Genesis, but what assurance do I have you won't kill me afterwards?" Raww replied as some sweat fell from his brow. He didn't like the thought of being thrown out into space, but he would like to try and survive this if he could.

"If you help us we will spread your life, but it will be our glamorous emperor who will deiced your fate once we return to our home galaxy. In the meantime consider this cell your home for the next four months." Needa implied firmly as Raww was a bit worried still about his situation. He reluctantly agreed, but he was interested in one thing.

"I will agree to your humble terms, but I would like to know one thing?" Raww asked as Needa raised an eyebrow as Raww continued as he asked "Who won the battle?"

"Apparently both sides signed a cease fire after the large cannon you called Genesis was destroyed. From the information we gather monitoring the communications between the ships and those machines we saw it seems that it was destroyed by a machine called Justice that self-destructed within the weapon. The machine you fought earlier survived and it was picked up soon after the battle later when it pilot was recovered by a pink machine that had also being carrying the Justice's pilot. Since that pink machine went into the weapon with it I can guess the pilot escaped inside that machine. We didn't capture the machine you fought because it was badly damage from the battle and damaged so much that it wasn't worth it. I hope that answers your question. Our engineers will be here soon to question you." Needa said as he and the Stormtroopers left leaving Raww alone.

Raww's blood was boiling upon learning his plans failed thanks to Kira and his friend Athrun. Raww was so close only to have his plans ruined by some kids. The Former Commander with ZAFT wasn't sure how he will survive this, but in his mind Raww vowed he would one day return and take his revenge upon them for running his plans. A burning rage of hate was strong within Le Klueze's heart as he _thought I don't know how I will survive this, but I swear one way or another I will have revenge Kira Yamato on you and Athrun Zala. Someday I will! _


	2. Chapter 2 Seeds of darkness and Seeds of...

1Chapter 2

Seeds of darkness and Seeds of Light

(C.E. 78 November 12: Seven years later)

It was a bright and glorious day in the Marshal Islands at the home of Father Mariko as was surrounded by the little children he cared for while at the same time Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato were sitting outside holding their baby son who was born only but a month ago. The two married about a year ago once peace was for sure to rain for a long time and Kira had being able to finally come to terms with his past. Their young son was a health third generation coordinator and didn't suffer from most of the defects third generation coordinators usually suffer from.

Approaching the house from the beach was Athrun Zala and Lunamaria Zala…like Kira and Lacus those two tied the knot years after the Second Bloody Valentine war ended. Kira was surprised when he heard they were intending to wed, but it seems fate and other circumstances changed things because Kira and Lacus were certain Athrun would have married Cagalli. But those two knew the circumstances that prevented it. Aside from that the two were recently blessed with their own bouncing baby boy like Kira and Lacus…in fact the two boys were born in the same month as the other. Like Kira's own son he too was a third generation coordinator and surprisingly he didn't suffer from any genetic defects for being a third generation. The trio approached the home as Athrun waved at Lacus and Kira.

When the three reached the house Athrun was the first to say hello to the group "Hello again Kira how is the little guy. I image is probably keeping you up late at night when he needs milk or his dapper changed." Athrun had a light grin on his face while he had said his sarcastic remark.

"Well I should be asking you the same Athrun…I have a feeling little Arthur is the little troublemaker just like his dad." Kira joked as he retaliated with a little sarcastic remark of his own as Athrun's wife; Lunamaria shot Kira a glare as she shouted out at the first generation coordinator countering for that remark.

"I believe you are mistaken; you and Lacus are the trouble makers. Our Arthur has been a good boy." Lunamaria said with a smug mixed with a bold expression as she had her arms crossed and she looked away. "Oh Athrun I think little Arthur needs a diaper change." Lunamaria said as her expression change from a smug look to her with a grin. Lunamaria walked away from Athrun who was trying to say something hoping to convince Lunamaria to do it, but the coordinator couldn't find the words.

"Oh Kira." Lacus said with a sly smile. "I think little Andrew needs a diaper change too." Lacus said as she handed her child to Kira and went inside while both women were laughing together. Athrun and Kira looked at one another as each other as the two were holding their children. Both guys let out a sigh as they both said together in unison.

"Diapers…ugh."

Later that evening while the group was inside talking with one another about several subjects about news in the world and daily events. Later came a knock at the door and when one of the children answered it standing outside was Murrue La Flaga and Mwu La Flaga aka Neo Lorrnoke. When the war ended it took the two a while to patch up things since Mwu was disguised as Neo, but a few years later they married and a short time later they had a child too. Their little girl Natarle La Flaga was only two years old. The group walked in with Murrue holding her little child in her arms.

"Hey everyone how are you doing?" Mwu said with a cheerful smile as he waved.

"Hello Murrue." Kira said as everyone else waved at the two greeting them with such a loving and friendly atmosphere.

"How is little Natarle?" Lunamaria asked with a warm smile as she took notice of the cute rosy cheek little baby.

"She is fine…she has done nothing but smiling today for me and her daddy." Murrue said as she held her precocious little girl. Mwu smiled as he put one hand on Murrue and commented as he said with a kind smile.

"She's our little girl…good, kind and cute like her mother." Murrue blushed at the last comment Mwu made as the group began enjoying a night full of wonderful stories and laughter. However it wasn't long before another guest showed up; at the moment Father Mariko answered the door a certain hothead ZAFT commander walked in with his signature grin on his face.

"Well it looks like the troublesome four are here." Yzak Jule said with a grin.

He looked at Athrun, Kira and Mwu as he tossed the three some teddy bears. "Teddy bears?" Lunamaria asked with a confounded look on her face as Yzak firmly replied.

"They are not for you…they are for the little newborns. You guys kept complaining to me for not brining them any gifts during their baby showers so there…happy now?"

"Well thanks Yzak I think the kids already like their new presents." Athrun said as he looked at Arthur with his green eyes as he was smiling after receiving their new gift. He was giggling with laughter as the little child held his gift. Athrun looked up at Yzak and asked with a grin "So when will be expecting Yzak Jule to get married and have his own litter?"

"Hey unlike you two I like being a bachelor, and I intend to enjoy it a little while longer if you don't mind." Yzak remarked with a smuggest smirk.

"Hey it's your lost Yzak." Lunamaria joked as everyone started laughing while Yzak started up a light but short argument about the matter.

Life on the planet Earth has become more peaceful with the end of the war and naturals and coordinators have been learning to accept each other's existence with littler difficult with each passing year. Although there were still some anti-coordinator groups still around, but none of them were as strong or influential as the long dead Blue Cosmos and Logos organizations. The hard won peace seemed like it was going to last this time around.

However with night came darkness as it covered the island and a storm was brewing. On Onogoro Island where the Strike Freedom while next to it was the Infinite Justice Gundam. Both machines were kept in storage for the day they would be needed for a combat situation, but with peace the need for mobile suits were diminishing.

But if there is always one constant in the universe is that all good things have a habit of coming to an end as out in the ocean somewhere near orb and the Marshal islands a massive Imperial Transport ship came down from space as it passed through the storm clouds in the sky and began hovering over the ocean. From under the large transport three hanger hatches opened up and a Lambda-class Imperial shuttle emerged from the underside of the ship. Soon following it was a Sentinel class troop transport ship that followed the shuttle while using a cloaking device to conceal their presence from Orb and ZAFT.

The Imperial Shuttle flew towards the Marshal Islands while the Sentinel class Transport ship flew towards Orb waters. Once the ship was close enough to their boarders close to Onogoro Island the main hatch opened as Scuba equipped special Stormtrooper commandos jumped down from the ship and landed in the ocean below. A total of two men jumped out of the ship before the transport ship closed its hatch and it flew away heading in the direction the Imperial shuttle went.

The Stormtroopers in the ocean began swimming towards the Island making haste. Meanwhile in Space near the PLANT city called Aprilius One a small shuttle oddly designed, but built to attach itself to the side of the PLANT and to dig a hole into the large colony. A group of black armor Stormtroopers armed with heavy rifles, miniature handheld rocket launchers and with flash bombs and thermal detonators. The hole they were digging led them to an area near the ZAFT military HQ. Following them was a special group of Stormtroopers called Sheath Troopers were using specially designed armor that unitized special sheath and cloaking technology. Although they were invisible to alarms triggers, sensors and any security devices, but they could still be seen by the naked eye, however these troopers were highly trained in sheath operations and were among the best there are.

The sheath operation was in progress at the PLANTs. A Special group of Five Stormtroopers were using retro-flight packs to fly across the large colony to the center where the military HQ laid. The rest were staying back to guard the shuttle. The group quietly landed on the roof of the building. They found a stairwell access point into the building. After checking the door for alarms and disabling them with ease since to the Stormtroopers the alarms protecting their Military HQ were primitive.

The group made their way down the stairs and into the building. They opened up a door that exited the stairwell, and they noticed a lone guard patrolling the hallways. One of the Stormtroopers stuck the barrel of his rifle out and fired a stun shot at the guard rendering him unconscious. Once the hall was clear the Stormtroopers walked out from the stairwell carefully checking the area for any more guards while they crept though the hallways stunning any solider they came across then hiding the bodies in closets and stairwells. Since the HQ was lacking security on the upper floors based on the assumption that no one would have gotten this far into the building. Soon the group reached their target which was the National Defense Committee chairman's office.

Two Stormtroopers stood guard by the door while two more stood by the desk while one; the leader attached a small device to the computer and began using a code breaker program to hack into the military database.

Meanwhile down on Earth at Onogoro Island; the two Stormtroopers found a way into the Morgenroete facility by using holograph generators on themselves to hide their true identities as technicians. They came to an air duck which the group used to climb into the facility to reach the inner depths of the facility. The infiltration of the military facility was all but too easy for the Special Ops Stormtroopers as they worked their way into the hangers were the their targets the Gundams were kept. Using the Sheath and cunning and sneak tactics they reached the hanger and no one was alerted to their presence.

The two Stormtroopers each mounted a Gundam as they began activating the machines bring the dormant sleeping machines of mass destruction to life once more. The eyes of the Gundams flashed as the Phase Shift Armor of the machines were engaged, but their activation trigged the alarms in the facility as soldiers rushed to stop the Gundams from leaving. In a panicked rush the soldier entered the hanger and began shooting at the Gundams, but their machine guns were useless as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the armor of the mighty machines. Their thrusters were powering up as the three machines took their beam rifles and began shooting their way out of the facility.

Meanwhile on Father Mariko's island the Lambda Class Shuttle landed on the far side of the island while the Sentinel Class Transport ship landed near by. Soon the hatches of the ships opened and special Stormtroopers dressed in black armor marched out. The soldiers near the Imperial Shuttle gathered in a line in front of the shuttle as a man wearing a black hood and robes resembling that of a Dark Jedi Warrior's attrite walked down the ramp.

He gestured to his men to follow him as he turned to the rest of his troops and ordered "The rest of you remain here and guard the ships while I go and lead our men to capture our targets." With those words the Dark Jedi Warrior walked away as his men staying with the ships saluted him as the dark warrior disappeared into the forest and the shadows. Meanwhile at the house everyone was asleep. Murrue and Mwu were sleeping together on one of those fold out into a bed couches while Yzak was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Kira, Lacus, Father Mariko, Lunamaria, Athrun and the children had their own rooms to sleep in while all of the youngsters; namely the young babies were in cribs, but something woke Mwu up. He sensed someone familiar as Mwu's eyes snapped open when he sensed the presence of someone approaching.

Mwu sat up on the bed wearing only a T-shirt and some jeans as Lacus's Haro was bouncing about shouting "Danger…I do not accept." Over and over again as Mwu heard someone moving about in the forest outside; He began tapping on Murrue's shoulder trying to wake her up. Meanwhile near the house the Dark Jedi Warrior sensed the presence of a familiar foe and he also saw through the window of the house near by from a hill while he was looking though it from the distance. He saw the three young infants, and the minute he saw them he sent a new set of orders to his soldiers through a comlink he held in his hand.

"Change of plans men…capture the three infants instead of the two as planned. Kill anyone else who intervenes."

Murrue opened her eyes and noticed Mwu was trying to wake her up, but before the woman could speak Mwu put one hand over her mouth and whispered to the former captain "Quiet someone is outside. I think we got trouble…I can sense someone near by. I don't know who, but I think there is something else out there. Wake the others quietly." Murrue understood as she climbed out of bed wearing a tank top and some jeans. She went into Kira's room while went into Athrun's to wake the two coordinators up. Yzak woke up after Haro hit Yzak in the head. He noticed something was up as he saw everyone getting up so Yzak got up and whispered to Murrue asking what is going on.

"What's happening?"

"Someone is sneaking around outside…I think we may an intruder." Murrue replied as she looked out the window, but suddenly a wave of blaster fire began pouring into the house through the front windows shattering the glass as Yzak, Murrue and Mwu quickly dove for cover behind some furniture. At least ten Stormtroopers stood outside firing randomly into the house, but were careful not to aim for the room where the young infants were kept.

"Someone? Yeah right." Yzak shouted sarcastically as he hid behind a knocked down table.

"Who the hell are those guys and what's with the laser rifles?" Mwu said as he took cover behind a large chair as Murrue was hiding behind the sofa as blaster fire continue to rip through the once peaceful home destroying furniture and burning holes into the walls of the house. "Crap this looks bad. Whoever these guys are they mean business." Mwu commented as he tried to look outside by poking his head out from the side of the chair.

"We got to do something!" Kira shouted as he took cover with Mwu after rolling across the floor to reach him. "This house won't last against an assault like this for much longer." Kira said as he knelt on the ground next to Mwu. Meanwhile in the room where the babies were woken up by the sound of blaster fire were crying as Lacus and Lunamaria were watching over them while Father Mariko were staying with the children trying to keep them claim.

As Lunamaria and Lacus watched the young babies in their crib something suddenly seized them as they felt like something or someone was strangling them. They were unable to speak or call out for help, but while they were held by a force grip the infants one by one floated up and levitated out of the window where a Stormtrooper took an infant and fled into the forest. Kira and the others were too preoccupied with what was happening to notice their own infant children were being kidnapped. Athrun was with Murrue as they trying to find a way to fight back, but moments later the attack stopped as their attackers disappeared into the forest.

Everything was silent, but it was only seconds later that Kira and Athrun realized everything was too quiet so Kira, Murrue, Mwu and Athrun rushed into the room to find their children gone and Lacus and Lunamaria against a wall floating a few inches off the ground while desperately gasping for air as they were still being strangled, but they were still alive. The one using the force to strangle them was only doing so to keep them quiet, but alive at the same time.

"Oh no Lacus!" Kira shouted in fear as he rushed to her side as did Athrun to Lunamaria, but it was at that moment the girls were released from the strangulation that held them. The two fell to the floor and began gasping for air as Kira and Athrun knelt down near them. Murrue and Mwu were horrified that their child had been kidnapped. "Those bastards so our kids were their target. I am going after them." Mwu said as he dove out the window, but Murrue followed him since it was her child they had taken as well.

"You're not going alone Mwu. She is my child too." Murrue called out as she ran out into the forest with Mwu.

"Father Mariko." Athrun asked as he noticed the blind man standing at the doorway to the room. The man didn't need to hear what Athrun was going to say next as he replied.

"Don't worry you two I will look after them until you return. Now go save your children."

"We will." Athrun and Kira both said as they dove out the window as Yzak ran out the door and came around to join the two.

"I'll provide back up for you guys." Yzak said with a grin as he pulled out kitchen knife he took on his way out.

"Thanks Yzak." Athrun said as he smiled slightly while the three rushed to save their children.

Meanwhile up ahead Mwu and Murrue entered a clearing of grass and some small trees, but just as the two were about to continue onward a dark figure appeared out of nowhere as he jumped down from the trees ahead up them and landed a few meters away from the two. Mwu had sensed someone in the area who shared the same DNA as his father and that person was standing right in front of them. Mwu's face was filled with anger as he shouted. He figured the only person who could be here may be Rey, but he was certain he died a long time ago, but this didn't stop him from calling out his name.

"Ok Rey enough with the games. Did you take the kids?"

"Sorry Mwu…wrong clone, but I am disappointed you don't remember me." A cold and icy voice said as Mwu and Murrue felt shivers go down their spines as the former mobile armor ace pilot felt fear and disbelief wash over his mind as he recognized the voice. "I am however surprised that you survived the war. I am impressed."

"No it can't be…that's impossible. Kira killed you!" Mwu shouted in disbelief not willing to accept the obvious fact that his worst enemy was alive.

"That is not accurate…you see Genesis exploded before Kira could finish me off so he missed his chance." The dark figure said as he removed his hood along with his robes revealing a man wearing a turtle neck uniform coat much like the one wore by Luke Skywalker when he confronted Vader in his final battle. He was dressed in black as he wore black leather gloves and boots with a lightsaber attached to a metallic belt that went around his waist. The man had shoulder length blonde hair and he wore a white mask that was all but too familiar for Mwu to easily recognize.

"It can't be." Murrue said as she recognized Raww while Mwu was completely shocked as he muttered out.

"Raww…Raww Le Klueze. No that's impossible."

"Like you said Mwu…like you I can make the impossible possible." Raww said with an evil smile as he began laughing manically as a lighting bolt was seen in the skies above the island.


	3. Chapter 3 The last student of the Sith M...

Chapter 3

The last student of the Sith Masters

Raww Le Klueze stood before a horrified Murrue La Flaga and Mwu La Flaga as something about Raww's aura and presence was sending chills down their spines as there was something new about Raww that the two noticed aside from his change in fashion, but they were unable to tell what else was different about him. However Mwu was cautious as he searched the area with his eyes looking for any of those men who were with Raww and any sign of their children, but not could be seen. Darkness surrounded them in the clearing of the forest as some lighting strikes illuminated the area for a few seconds.

"Worried about your daughter Natarle La Flaga Mwu?" Raww said with a grin as he could feel the man's concern though the force. The former mobile armor pilot looked at his most hated foe and shot him a life threading glare that would put fear in other men, but Raww remained clam and relaxed despite Mwu's threats and glares.

"You son of a bitch; Where is she, and where are the other children you kidnapped you psycho." Mwu demanded as he was just about to the point where he was going to rush Raww and attack him. However with a cruel and icy chilling smile Raww simply answered their question by mocking them instead.

"She is aboard my ship along with the others. However I have no intention of harming them." Raww said as his smile changed into a wide grin as he said coldly "I have other plans for them." The masked man let out a chilling laugh as Murrue was unable to take Raww's chattering anymore so she grabbed a rock and she ran towards the former ZAFT solider to attack him.

"You will not harm one hair on my child's head!" an enraged Murrue shouted as Mwu ran towards his wife shouting at her trying to stop her from her enraged attempted on their enemy.

"Wait Murrue! Something else isn't right here." But Murrue didn't listen as she threw the rock at her target, but Raww raised one hand as the rock suddenly stopped in mid air before it could hit him. The rock was floating there as a both shocked Murrue and Mwu stopped in their tracks as they stared at the rock in utter disbelief. _What the hell…how is he doing that?_ Mwu thought as he watched rock floating in mid air before it was sent flying back to Murrue hitting her in the stomach so hard that Murrue was sent flying back as the woman cried out in pain as she felt like that rock had gone through her. "Murrue!" Mwu shouted as the woman fell to the ground holding her stomach with her arms as she was grunting in pain.

"Oh my…did I hit your wife a little too hard?" Raww mocked with a cheerful smile.

"You bastard!" Mwu said as he rushed at Raww with his face full of rage and showed clear signs he was hell bent on killing the clone of his father. But before Mwu could even get close to Raww the masked man grabbed something off of his belt and activated it. A crimson beam shot up from the item Raww held as he quickly raised his weapon the lightsaber and cut downward with lighting fast reflexes in a deadly cutting arc. Mwu cried out in pain as he was slashed across the chest by the lightsaber leaving a large burning cut. Had Mwu been any closer Raww would have killed him in that instant. The next thing Mwu realized was that he was on the ground with a deep burn mark across his chest as his mind was filled with pain while he held his hands over his injury. The smell of burnt flesh and clothing filled the air as bits of burnt clothing from Mwu's shirt that wasn't disintegrated by the lightsaber fell to the ground like snow. Mwu was gripped by pain as the burning sensation from his injury ripped into his mind as his hands were over the wound.

"How do you like my new weapon Mwu…it looks like a beam saber, but it's called a lightsaber. Only warriors like me can handle them." Raww said as held his red lightsaber up. "You have no idea what kind of changes I underwent during the past seven years…it has been an educational as well as a transforming experience for me." Raww spoke proudly as he remembered the first time he met the mightiest Sith Lord of his time.

(Seven Years ago…Almost six months later on the world of Coruscant)

Raww was bound by handcuffs as he was being led down the hall from the medical center; he was wearing a simple brown shirt and paints along with some old shoes. Here on the city planet Raww was cured of his defective genes and aging problems. It wasn't a completely painless procedure, but after several days of intense surgery and gene-therapy the once proud commander of ZAFT was being lead through Imperial HQ down to a transport ship where he was going to be sent to the Kessel spice mines. Raww had heard stories about the dreaded spice mines from some of the other prisoners he had traveled with while heading here to Coruscant on a prison transport ship to be treated since he had cooperated with the engineers on the Star Destroyer and now apparently his fate was to be sent to the worst place in the universe which would be considered hell for him.

Raww Le Klueze knew he had to try and escape, but he was handcuffed and he was being watched by two guards. If he could only get his hands on a weapon he can use to free himself then he could attempt an escape. Just then he noticed a man in black with an odd looking weapon at his belt. Raww remembered hearing about a weapon that was like a human size beam saber and the weapon Raww was eyeing matched the description he had heard from the chatter between the doctors while he was being treated. Just as the two were passing one another Raww knew it was do or die so he used his quick Newtype reflexes to jump up into the air and kick both guards in the stomach with both feet with such powerful intensity with he was still in mid air just as Athrun Zala did while he was being take by ZAFT officers after being arrested by his father.

Just as the young dark warrior was reacting Raww launched himself off the ground and he slammed both of his feet into the chest of the dark warrior just as he had taken out his lightsaber knocking the weapon from his hand. Raww held his handcuffs to the weapon as it fell. The energy blade cut through the center of the cuffs freeing Raww just before the weapon automatically deactivated just before hitting the ground. With his hands free Raww seized the weapon off the ground and activated it. He sliced the left arm and the right leg of the dark warrior off with a deadly cutting arc as he unleashed the destructive power of the lightsaber leaving the young man falling to the ground once again only this time he was screaming in pain.

The two Stormtroopers were getting up to recapture their prisoner as Raww quickly cut them down with lightsaber as he sliced into the chest of one soldiers by cutting into him from the left side of his rib cage and then cutting out from the right side of the man's ribs while serving his right arm then beheading the head of the second guard. The halls were filled with the smell of burnt flesh, clothing and melted armor as the horrible stench filled Raww's nose as the blonde male grabbed one of the blasters the Stormtroopers had before running down the hall where he came across of incoming group of more Stormtroopers who had heard the screaming cries of the wounded darkside warrior.

Raww heard the men shout off didn't words, but the one that stuck out to Raww was "There…it's the prisoner shoot him!" Raww reacted by rolling to the side of the wall as he fried several shots from the blaster he held. He managed to shot two of the eight Stormtroopers in the chest as they fell to the ground dead. Raww figured that he couldn't stay here long or he would be overwhelmed by reinforcements that were more than likely to be here soon. Le Klueze recalled one moment where he saw Kira using Freedom's beam saber to block energy shots. Raww ignited the red lightsaber and he ran down the hall while using his Newtype abilities to predict and sense any possible dangers while he used the lightsaber combined with his reflexes to send each shot the Stormtroopers fired back to their sender killing them. With each swing of the lightsaber another blaster shot was sent back to the Stormtroopers. A few blaster shots made it pass Raww as they grazed his arms and one cut his cheek. When only two were left standing after Raww reached them he took the Lightsaber and with one horizontal swing he beheaded them as he leaped a few feet into the air filling the air once more with stench of burnt flesh and melted armor as the last two Stormtroopers screamed and cried in agony as Raww killed them.

He continued running down the metallic hallways running towards the exit that would lead him outside. Soon a larger group of about twenty Stormtroopers were on his tail as they were firing their weapons at him. He exited the building then he cut into the control panel outside closing the door. Raww saw he was out on a floating platform that had hovercrafts which appeared to be used by the Stormtroopers for patrol. Raww jumped into the nearest vehicle, but it took him several minutes to figure out its controls. Just at that moment when Raww engaged the engines and the craft was floating off the ground after figuring out how to operate the craft; the Stormtroopers managed to open the door. Raww pulled the control stick to the left hard as he turned to the left and took off heading deep into the city traffic while the soldiers firing their blasters at him. Raww pulled the stick around as he had some difficulty piloting the craft as he was flying downward into the heavy and crowded traffic.

Sure Raww was an experience mobile suit pilot, but he had never flown a craft like the one he was in now before in his life so it was taking some getting use to. He barely managed to control the craft as he finally understood the controls as he stabilized its course and was flying along as he passed many of the wondrous massive skyscrapers of the giant planet-size city. It seemed like Raww had gotten away, but the blonde male was surprised he actually got away because he didn't think he would get out of there. His whole escape Raww believed was nothing more than pure luck.

However a few minutes later before Raww could get comfortable three hover vehicles carrying Stormtroopers were tailing him as they took aim and began shooting at him. _Crap I knew this wasn't going to be last I see of them._ Raww thought as he felt the danger of the incoming blaster shots as he turned the hovercraft hard to the right diving deeper into fast moving traffic after several blaster shots scrapped the top of the craft Raww was driving. The high speed movement of all of the vehicles of the passing hovercrafts forced Raww to constantly evade them as he pulled hard to the left and the right trying to avoid trying to crashing into someone.

He was loosing the Stormtroopers in the distance as they had trouble trying to avoid getting hit by incoming vehicles. Raww turned his craft and he did a nose dive down towards the deep depths of the city hoping to avoid purist. Raww took his craft and he landed it on a junk pile he found at what appeared to be the bottom. Raww had landed in the rough and dangerous lower levels of the city planet. The blonde jumped out of the craft as he took the blaster and the lightsaber he had with him as he began trying to navigate his way through the treacherous area as he climbed around the foundations of the massive skyscrapers. For hours Raww ventured deeper into the dark lower levels which his lightsaber was the only light he had. He ran into some trouble with some thieves along the way, but when Raww swung the Lightsaber at them they ran away like frightened children.

Hours more passed as the blond man was already hungry as he was trying to find his way back up to the higher levels which was proving to be a very difficult task as he had almost slipped and fell to his doom twice as he climbed upward, but he had managed to grab onto something to keep him from plummeting to his own demise. One day had passed when a hungry and tired Raww finally reached the top as he saw people of many different races and cultures walking about their daily routines as the former ZAFT solider watched from the shadows of a near by alleyway. He turned his head and saw a human wearing red and purple robes…he seemed elderly, but he appeared to be an easy target since Raww needed new clothes and some money since he needs food because he was quite famished.

He sneaked up on the man as he hid behind a large object what appeared to be a dumpster. Like a vicious predator Raww leaped out from his hiding place with the Lightsaber ignited as he beheaded the man while he was careful that he didn't damage his clothes. With the man slain Raww stripped the man of his clothes and his belongings as he changed into them. Now with some more appropriate civilian clothing for himself Raww mingled in with the crowd after leaving the blaster in a dumpster since he couldn't carry it with him without drawing attention, but he kept the lightsaber with him as he hid it in his robes. The blonde man blend in with the crowd a he disappeared while looking for a place to eat. He wandered the city squares for a few hours until he noticed a place that looked like a club of some kind. He walked into the establishment as he looked about and saw the place was filled with people of different races like Bothans, humans and one or two wookiees along with a number of few other races.

Raww made his way to the bar at the far end of the club after working his way though the crowd that were either dancing with one another of just standing around chatting. Raww reached the bar where he took a seat. He watched as a female Twi'lek approach him and asked "What will it be pal?"

"What do you have? What is most poplar item here?" Raww asked with an observant smile.

"Here." The woman said as she slid Raww a menu across the counter to him where she pointed out several items that were poplar here. After looking over the menu which Raww was slightly surprised that he could read and make out. A few moments later the blonde man picked out two items and a few minutes later the alien woman brought Raww; Jawa juice and a few pieces of fruit. Raww was hesitant at first, but after taking a slip and a bite of the fruit Raww took a quick liking to the odd alien food. He began feasting after he paid the woman using the Galactic Empire Credits he had stolen from the old man which surprisingly the woman didn't seem to ask him for any kind of identification of some kind, but it didn't matter to Raww since he was starving.

When he finally finished he turned his head towards the doorway and saw a familiar face followed by two Stormtroopers. The man with them was the same young man who Raww had sliced off his arm and leg when he stole his lightsaber yesterday. The blonde knew he was imminent danger so he quietly and carefully hid in the crowd, but just as he slipped out a back door near by the young dark warrior noticed someone leaving. Raww was walking down a alleyway as he passed some garbage cans along with a few dumpsters as stream were coming out from vents along the ground near the walls of a few of the buildings. Raww heard the door into the club open up and the two Stormtroopers rushed out. When they took notice of Raww as the Stormtroopers opened fire on him. Raww ignited and lightsaber and just as he did before Raww deflected the blaster shots back to their senders killing them with ease.

However from behind the young man who Raww had taken the lightsaber from had run around the buildings and entered the alleyway hoping to surprise Raww from behind. The young man had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and had an athletic build as it seems his arm and leg Raww had cut off had been replaced with new mechanical limbs. The man drew his lightsaber as he ignited its crimson blade and he pointed at Raww. "You lowlife scum bag…I'll make you suffer for what you did to me and for my humiliation. No one strikes let alone steal the lightsaber of a student of the darkside of the force."

"Heh." Raww said with a confident smile as he continued to say "A student…well then you don't seem like a real threat to me." After his insult the young dark warrior used the force to send various items such as trash cans and bottles flying at Raww. His Newtype senses alerted him to the attack as he jumped into the air and did a back flip to avoid getting hit while used the lightsaber to slice some of the objects thrown at him apart. The blonde solider preformed a few more quick somersaults to avoiding getting hit as he cut apart a few more thrown objects while in mid air. The young dark warrior gave up his assault as he charged Raww with his lightsaber. The two began clashing with one another as both of the two exchanged blows with one another.

The dark warrior of the darkside of the force swung his saber at Raww in different directions as Raww could only defend since it appeared his foe had reflexes better than his or perhaps much better than his own, and than that of any coordinator he had even fought hand to hand with. Raww was forced on the defensive as he used his blade to protect himself as each swing from his foe's attack stuck his own weapon hard as Raww was pushed back. He may have been able to learn how to deflect blaster shots with his lightsaber, but Raww had no experience fighting another person armed with a lightsaber. The former ZAFT commander was at a serious disadvantage as was pushed back and he fell onto the ground after getting pushed down by the force. Le Klueze was down on his back as his lightsaber was kicked out of his hand and it was knocked away beyond his reach. Death was upon him as the dark warrior put one foot onto his chest and raised his lightsaber above his head ready to impale him with it.

"You're just a worthless armature!"

_I won't._ Raww thought to himself as his blood was boiling as he saw the image of Mwu La Flaga and Kira Yamato in his mind's eye. In a burst of anger Raww shouted out "Lose to some punk kid!" Raww raised his arm and stretched it as he tried to reach desperately for the lightsaber.

"Sorry chum, but it looks like I win." The dark warrior said as his weapon was coming down towards Raww, but as he was reaching for the weapon above his head on the ground while his hate for Kira and Mwu was still burning strong the saber twitched from its position where it laid for a few seconds when suddenly it flew into Raww's hand. Without wasting a moment Raww ignited the lightsaber once again as he swung it around and took off both of the warrior's legs from the knee up as the warrior fell back screaming in agony. The warrior fell back hitting the ground as his lightsaber fell out of his hands and rolled away beyond his reach as Raww stood up standing over his wounded prey. "Please…" the warrior said as he began begging for his life as he muttered "Spare me I beg you."

"Sorry chum, but it looks like I win." Raww said with an evil smile as he took his lightsaber and he cut the dark warrior in half from the head down to his stomach as the warrior screamed in his final moments before getting his life taken. The air around Raww smelled of burn flesh and circuitry since his lightsaber had cut though the mechanical leg of the dark warrior. Raww put away his weapon as he turned to walk away from the scene before more Stormtroopers came, but the minute he turned around he stopped dead in his tracks as his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. He glazed into the shiny black mask of one of the universe's fear men to ever be born. His mechanical breathing was sending chills down Raww's spine as something about this person's presence was leaving the blonde man in a constant state of fear. If Raww was any more scared he would probably pee his paints. His new foe's cape was moving to the gentle wind that passed though the alleyway.

"First you escape our military headquarters then you elude our soldiers and now not only have you wounded and insulted a student who I was training in the ways of the force. But you have killed him as well now." Darth Vader said as his malevolent presences was made known as his shadow began to cover where Raww stood. Vader drew his own lightsaber as its crimson beam emerged from its handle while Raww reacted by drawing his once more. "I advise you surrender now. You may have beaten my student, but I assure you I am much stronger than he was."

"If I surrender I will only die a painful and slow demise in those accursed spine mines. I rather try to get pass you then suffer that fate." Raww said as his grip tightened around his lightsaber ready to try and fight for his freedom. However Raww never knew that he was fighting a battle he couldn't win.

"If you wish." Vader said with an icy chill in his voice as Raww was the first to attack. His anger was controlling his actions as he let loose a screaming battle cry as he tried to rush Vader, but instead of fighting him in a lightsaber battle the dark lord of the Sith raised his hand and the blonde ZAFT commander found himself being strangled to death by Vader. After almost passing out from nearly getting strangled to death by Vader, the dark lord dropped him as Raww grasped for air as he held his throat.

Raww tried to recover quickly, but before he could stand Vader grabbed the man by the neck and raised him up holding up a few inches off the ground. "You have promise…the force is strong within you and you have already taken your first steps towards the Dark Side. I heard about you from Captain Needa when he returned from his expedition. The Emperor thought about having you executed for your recent actions, but I believe now we may have a use for you, but you need to learn some proper obedience first." Vader said as he strangled Raww by the neck until he passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen.

For the next several days Raww was held in a prison cell as he was tortured and beaten up every day and through the night by Stormtroopers. Such was the price for insolence in the empire, but Raww was barely alive when the seven day came as his half naked body was riddled with burses and deep cuts along with several broken bones. Blood covered most of his body as more blood was dripping from his mouth…rags from the clothes he still had were barely holding together as they covered a few of his burses. Raww lay imprisoned in a dark room waiting for the Stormtroopers to return torturing him until he was dead, but lights on the floor came on as the door open. Vader walked in.

"I see you are still alive. You are stronger than I had thought most men would be dead by now at this point." Vader looked down at Raww who was left on the cold, hard metallic floor. The man was motionless as he laid there while his eyes looked up at the Sith Lord. "The Emperor has decided your fate…you will be sent to our Royal Guard Training Grounds to be trained, and to test you. The emperor has taken a small interest in you…the guards will soon be here to take you to a medical chamber where you will be healed before you are sent off. I will see you again in six months."

Vader said his words as he turned and he left the room leaving Raww alone as he laid there trying to image what destiny has in store for him.

In the months to follow Raww was forced to endure immense hardship and vicious training at the Royal Guard Training Grounds on the barren wasteland of the planet Yinchorr. The former ZAFT solider managed to barely survive his training, but he managed to survive to the final test that would be given by the emperor himself. Each test he underwent Raww was nearly killed, but he had always managed to survive by using his Newtype abilities to alert him of dangers. That gave him the survival tool he needed to survive his time training on what Raww thought was the second worst place in the universe.

Raww Le Klueze was wearing a purple and white along with metallic grey colored training uniform while another trainee accompanied him into the room along with as he was wearing a green and black training uniform. The two stood before the emperor as they both gave Palpatine an honoring bow. Vader approached the two as he handed the two men double ended blade weapons that Raww and the other trainee's practiced with during his horrible time on the wrenched planet. "You two are the last of the trainees to survive to this point. We only have one more opening left, so fight and prove your worth to me." Palpatine said as his sickly yellow eyes were upon the two men.

"You two must fight to the bitter end for your emperor; now begin." Vader ordered as Raww didn't waste a second pushing the trigger on his weapon to engage the two blades that shot out from both ends of the weapon Raww held as the warrior did the same. The two quickly began clashing against one another as sparks began to fly from their weapons as they met with each blow they exchanged. Raww's foe attacked with a downward swing from above as he Raww defended.

Using his Newtype abilities he could see each attack coming as he countered attack with a deadly swing of his weapon as he came close to taken off his foe's head. His opponent kicked the white warrior in the stomach as he felt back and landed on the ground, but he quickly rolled over backwards on his back as he jumped back up from the ground and was on his feet again. But as Raww's foe was closing in for the kill Raww dropped down doing a halfway split as his foe swung his weapon trying to behead him while Raww stabbed his foe in the stomach running him through. His foe dropped his weapon as he began to die as blood filled his stomach causing the man to begin choking on it. He fell to his knees as Raww stood up and watched the man die painfully until Raww grew bored as he took the man's head off with an excellent deadly swing from his weapon. As the head of his foe rolled along the ground where it stopped near Vader's feet as the eyes of the warrior had a last look of horror on it; Palpatine rose up from his chair.

"Well done warrior." Palpatine congratulated as Raww bowed before the emperor.

"I am somehow not surprised that you survived your time here." Vader commented he gestured for Raww to remove his helmet. The newly graduated royal guardsman removed his helmet and his blond hair fell down onto his shoulders. "This is the man who caused us that small ruckus a few months ago. I would like to request that I train him in the ways of the force. He has potential my master. He managed to slay one of my students; he could make a useful replacement for that weakling if he receives proper instruction." Palpatine put one hand on his chin as he considered Vader's proposal until finally.

"No Vader you will not train this man." A moment of silent befell the room. "I will see to his training myself." Raww was surprised by the news while Vader…you can really tell if he was surprised judging by the mask he wore. "You already have many assignments for you to deal with Lord Vader so I can tend to his man's training myself. Besides I have plans for him." Palpatine said with a grin as his yellow eyes looked down at the bowing Raww.

"I am ready to serve you master." Raww said as he knew that it was better to obey than to be killed. The blonde mobile suit pilot had indeed survived his moments in hell on the wasteland planet. Now the real trails for him were about to begin.

A/N: part two of what happened to Raww in the past continued in the next chapter. Raww has been changed hasn't he…or has he? Who knows what a madman like him is thinking?


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows of the Future

Chapter 4

Shadows of the Future

(About Two Years later)

Raww Le Klueze having been trained by the Emperor while serving as one of his assassins and Hands; he did occasionally receive instruction given by Vader whenever he had encountered the dark lord of the Sith, but while at the same time Raww had become a formidable agent of the Emperor as he accomplished many missions from the shadows and slain many for his dark master over the years while his dark side abilities continued to grow.

He even had served some time in the Imperial Navy as fighter pilot for the Empire's TIE fighters, and before the Battle of Endor he commanded a small fleet of Star Destroyers as an admiral. It was rumored that Raww captained a Star Destroyer under an assumed alias during the battle at Hoth after the Emperor sent him to study at the Imperial Academy for a short time a year after the destruction of the first Death Star graduating top of his class in Leadership, Military Tactics and Combat piloting with honors.

Before the battle of Hoth; Raww as he served in the Imperial military under an assumed alias fought in several engagements against the Rebels along the outer rim. For instance there was the battle at Geonosis where a small fleet of Rebel ships and three squads of X-Wing fighters were gathered trying to gather weapons and supplies from some of the old abandon and ruins of the old Droid factories that were dismantled at one point during the Clone Wars.

However imperial intelligence caught word of the rebel's actives in the area so three Star Destroyers known as the Crusher, Punisher, and the Nemesis. On its bridge a man wearing an Imperial Captain's uniform stood on the bridge looking out into space until an officer wearing a uniform approached the Captain as he spoke up to the Captain "Admiral La Flaga we have reached the Geonosis system. We are ready to engage the Rebel forces on your command."

Raww turned around as he looked at the Captain with his blue eyes. He wasn't wearing his mask, but his eyes were like glaring daggers as they put some sense of fear into the solider as Raww…or rather Al La Flaga his assumed name he was using answered him. "Prepare the Crusher, Nemesis and the Punisher to engage the enemy. Prepare my Interceptor for launch. I will join and command the fighters personally. I will leave you in command. Have the Star Destroyers deal with the Rebel transport ships and any other ships the Rebels may have while the TIE fighters and I will deal with their fighters is that understood?"

The solider saluted and as he answered promptly "Understood sir." Raww began to walk away as he hurried down to the hanger to lead the TIE fighter squadrons into battle. A short time later dozens of TIE fighters including bombers and a few Interceptors followed by the standard TIE fighter took point ahead of the Star Destroyers while a TIE Interceptor piloted by Raww led the squad. Inside the cockpit Raww wore his own special white flight suit as he spoke to the pilots by intercom issuing orders.

"Our objective is to deal with the fighters while our mother ships will take care of the larger vessels. Bravo and Alpha Squadrons will follow me in while Delta and Foxtrot Squadrons will follow us until we engage the enemy. From there they will descend down to the Planet and attack any rebel forces on the ground. Let's move!"

"Yes sir." The TIE pilots all said together as they began acting on Raww's orders. Up ahead a group of three Rebel Transport ships along with forty eight Rebel fighters made up of X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings. Moments after the TIE fighters were detected the fighters moved to engage them. "Enemy fighters closing in." one TIE fighter pilot noted. Raww turned his fighter hard to the left as he preformed a roll while firing his TIE interceptor's blasters at the incoming group of Rebel fighters.

"Engage the enemy fighters…don't let one escape." Raww commanded as he charged the fighters with blasters blazing as he blew an X-wing to bits after shooting into cockpit as he charged it from above. The TIE interceptor nose dived downward through the explosion after the X-Wing was destroyed as several A-Wings and X-Wings followed him trying to shoot him down. As the Rebel fighters chased their foe four TIE fighters attacked the pursing group as they shot the ships into explosive fireballs as they vanished into oblivion. As nine X-Wings took of the task of trying to defeat Raww, however suddenly the TIE interceptor suddenly stopped as Raww used the propulsion that was still moving his fighter to flip the fighter over and quickly reengage its engines as Raww charged his foes head on while avoiding blaster fire from the Rebel fighters. Before the group could react Raww sent them all of meet their maker as he shot their fighters with a rain of blaster fire as a few of the X-Wings flew fight into his cross fire while trying to get out of his way as he played his little game of chicken with them.

After Raww was finished annihilating the group that had dare opposed him while he had managed to survive near death during his recent death defying stunt the blonde Imperial Admiral lead the TIE fighters into a head on charge against the remaining Rebel fighters and their ships while the Star Destroyers began their assault on the Rebels as well. Several TIE fighters were shot down, but their deaths didn't mean a thing to Raww since pilots lost in battle such as these were a common occurrence. "All fighters form up. Destroy the remaining forces and attack the transport ships engines to prevent them from escaping."

Raww commanded as TIE fighter attack squadron began fighting the Rebel forces head on as more of their fighters were destroyed along with about a dozen on Raww's end. As the battle raged on more fighters on both sides were lost, but Raww Le Klueze was pulling out all of the stops as he attacked one of the Rebel transport ships head on by firing on its bridge. Several run bys and shots destroyed the bridge and eventually caused the ship itself to explode. The TIE fighters were starting to overwhelm the Rebel fighters as the other squadron sent down to the planet to deal with the ground forces down there returned after completing their mission to help finish off the Rebels in space.

The three Star Destroyers overwhelmed and destroyed the other ship as the last one was under attack by TIE bombers. Several X-Wings realizing they were fighting a lost cause fled from the battle. Soon more X-Wings followed by any surviving A-Wings and Y-Wings fled the battle. Soon the rest of the Rebel force that stayed to protect the last ship was slaughtered. When the last few X-Wings and other Rebel craft along with the Transport ship disappeared into bright fireballs that covered the area: Raww Le Klueze and his forces had won the battle. "Well done men. We have won another victory for the Empire." Raww announced to his men via through a communications channel as he heard some faint sounds of cheering from the fighters and from the bridge on the Star Destroyers. "All fighters return to the ship and have the Crusher and the Nemesis send down a mop up team to clean up any left over Rebels on the planet" Raww ordered as he flew back towards the Nemesis to rest and prepare for another battle.

Raww and his crew racked up impressive kill counts and before the battle of Endor; Raww Le Klueze earned several nicknames such as White Devil and White Lightning due to the white flight suit he always wore over the years. During his time of service he was sometimes called by the Emperor to continue his training in the ways of the force or he would be sent on a mission that required his special talents. However after the Emperor's death at Endor; Raww Le Klueze disappeared as the Empire fell apart and the New Republic was on the rise.

Raww had become a formidable Darkside Warrior over the years to come, but he was no where near reaching the kind of power Palpatine and Vader possess…at least not yet at the moment, but he become one Dark Jedi that no person without the proper training would want to face. Even with the demise of the two Sith Lords; Raww has been continuing his own training in the ways of the dark side as he began using Palpatine's Jedi Holocron as he was researching its secrets.

The masked commander only had it because the Emperor entrusted it to him to guard it while he was going to be at the second Death Star for a long period of time, but once the Emperor had died; Raww had claimed ownership over it. However not too long after learning and discovering all of the secrets Raww could find within the fable Jedi Holocron; later Raww Le Klueze took a Vengeance Class battleship which was believed to have belonged to another dark Jedi, but now Raww had claimed it as his own. Taking some Star Destroyers and some transport ships the masked man left for the foothold world the Empire established within his own home galaxy to use as a staging area for future conquest and expansion into the galaxy.

Following him were a few other Dark Jedi Raww managed to find and enlist into his service as he left the war torn Galaxy while he left for his own galaxy to carry out his plan for revenge. Grand Admiral Thrawn dealt with the Republic as Raww decided to gather the tools and the weapons he would use to crush the Republic and claim the galaxy as his own and eventually drop another shored of darkness upon the galaxy as Palpatine once did when the Republic was destroyed and the Empire was established.

It took Raww and his small fleet two months to journey across the galactic void to reach the base the Galactic Empire constructed and had under management by those who knew of the Empire's capability to cross over into other Galaxy's so the Rebels and the Republic would be left completely unaware of their activities in the new galaxy. Upon Raww's arrival at the Empire's foothold base Raww seized commanded of the facility and its forces stationed there. Within a few months more factories and new shipyards were built and more weapons and ships were expected to be completed within a few years. Production of the new factories were doubled thanks to the new construction mobile suit the Empire designed calling them by a rather simple, but suiting name calling it the Laborer units.

With work on turning the base into a full scale production plant dedicated to making weapons and more ships around the clock. Not to mention have the cloning facilities continued making more soldiers while more cloning facilities were also ordered to be constructed. Once his plans on the foothold world were started Raww took the Vengeance and a large transport ship while also dispatching two teams of Special OPS Stormtroopers to the PLANTs. Raww planned on stealing two of the most powerful machines known to the Earth as well as extract his revenge on those who had ruined his plans in the past. But on his way he would make quick fly bys to some of the primitive worlds the Empire conquered during their time here. In a week Raww would then head to earth to take care of things.

(Present Day on earth)

Now brining us back to the present his moment of revenge had come and it was time to bring his plan into full bloom. Raww Le Klueze had thought about whipping out humanity and all forms of life, but being with the Emperor made him realize that whipping out all human life wouldn't stop wars and the darkness created by them since another race may be born from the ashes of humanity's destruction and thus everything will start all over again. So the only way to truly prevent war is to enforce peace with an iron fist and it was something Raww was intending to do once he had taken both Galaxies as the Dark Lord of a new Empire. He would carry out Palpatine's own wishes when it suited him best.

A storm was brewing as Mwu and Murrue lay down on the ground with Le Klueze standing over them in triumph. The masked Dark Jedi Lord was tempted to just kill Mwu and Murrue where they laid, but there would be no fun in killing them now the madman reasoned as he had other plans for them. More specifically their children as the pleasant thought of his plan for them caused a vile smile to appear on his face. Meanwhile back at the PLANTs the Stormtroopers at the Military HQ had completed their mission as they left the same way they came never alerting anyone they were there. They quickly returned to their ship.

Once the ship was boarded the shuttle detached from the PLANT causing alarms to go off alerting them of decompression danger to the colony. The ship used cloaking technology to sneak away from the PLANTs before going into Hyperspace to escape the area with the data the men had taken.

At that moment back on the island Kira, Athrun and Yzak were running through the thick jungles trying to catch up with Mwu and Murrue. Yzak turned to the other coordinators and said "I'll go this way and travel along the beach so I can cover more ground. You two can follow the pathway Mwu and Murrue made."

Kira and Athrun agreed to Yzak's suggestion as Athrun replied "Alright Yzak, but just watch yourself ok."

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." Yzak said with one of his famous cocky grins as he ran off in another direction.

Soon after parting Kira and Athrun reached the clearing where they found Mwu and Murrue lying on the ground; the two feared the worst for them, but they saw Murrue twitch so the two were revealed that they were still alive. But as they approached Raww emerged from the shadows behind them as Kira and Athrun were unaware of his presence's until the masked man greeted them by saying.

"Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala; how nice to see your smiling faces again."

Kira and Athrun turned around and the minute Raww Le Klueze's grinning face came into their line of sight the two men turned paler than a pair of bed sheets. A feeling of denial and horror washed over Kira's mind as his eyes went wide as his mind was trying to not to believe Raww was alive, but the cold reality is that he was alive. "Impossible you should have died."

"What is it that Mwu always says…I make the impossible possible. I was only caught in the explosion that destroyed Genesis. I survived and I had an out of this world experience." Raww noted as his grin grew wider as he finished by saying "That experience has made me a new man as a result. I am better than ever."

"It's you…you're the one behind that attack and kidnapping our children! What are you planning!" an enraged Athrun shouted as Raww only continued to smile as he answered proudly.

"Revenge is my plan Athrun and it is a dish that is bitter sweet of which I plan to feast upon. Once I raise and turn your children into Dark Jedi I will have them destroy you. I can't think of any fate worst than death to have you suffer. I was planning to only take your children, but when I saw Mwu with his own child I made a last minute change of plans." Athrun and Kira grew angry as Raww only smiled more as he didn't feel threatened by the two angry coordinators. Athrun was the first to run at Raww shouting.

"I won't let you take my son away!"

"Athrun Wait!" Kira cried out, but Raww raised his hand and bolts of dark energy surged from them as they gulfed Athrun causing him a great deal of the pain as the dark energy caused all of his nerves to flare up. After holding him in mid air while shocking him; Raww threw him aside into a tree like a rag doll rending Athrun unconscious. Kira was shocked by what Raww did with the force lighting ability he learned.

"Like I said Kira…my recent experiences have made me a new man. Now let's finish what we started seven years ago!" Raww said as he ignited his lightsaber and he ran at Kira while the Ultimate Coordinator went into SEED mode and he tried to evade the incoming attack. Raww was a lot quicker than he was last time as Kira ducked to avoid loosing his head, but some of his hairs were burnt off by the passing blade as it pass over Kira's head.

However Kira soon found himself grasping for air as Raww was choking him through the force. The coordinator tried to continue on, but with Raww cutting off his ability to breathe it was only moments before Kira fell to his knees as Raww was looming over him as Kira tried to grasp for air. With one quick slicing arc from above the crimson beam saber slashed Kira's face as the young coordinator was injured as Kira screamed out in pain while he fell to the ground succumbing to unconsciousness as his face smelled of burnt flesh followed by a sizzling sound. He was still alive, but Raww left a deep scar on Kira's face as he declared his victory with a speech.

"I could have killed you all, but I want you four to live to the day when I turn your Children into Dark Jedi warriors and send them to kill you with their own hands. That is a fitting end for all of you and the ultimate revenge. I will be seeing you again in good time." Raww said as he picked up his cloak and he disappeared into the shadows after putting away his lightsaber while rain began to fall as another lighting strike was seen in the sky. Meanwhile up ahead somewhere Yzak reached the shuttles where the Stormtroopers were gathered. The Sliver Duelist remained hidden in the shadows and behind some trees and bushes as he contemplated a way to take care of those soldiers. He noticed one of the Stormtroopers standing by a palm tree. Seeing it as a chance to get his hands on one of their weapons Yzak quietly tread softly around some trees and a bush as he closed in on the solider as he seized the trooper's weapon from him before kicking him in the stomach with his leg.

"Over there! Shoot him!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted out as the others were scrambling to gun down as Yzak took aim and fired several shots at his attackers. The air in the area was filled with red blaster shots as they soar though the air. Yzak was leaning against a tree as he took cover while blaster fire was ripping at the tree. Smoke and wood chips were sent flying about. Yzak dropped to his knees and he rolled across the ground while blaster rifle hit the ground as he passed sending up dirt and rocks into the air. The sliver haired pilot reached another tree. He quickly stood up and fired another round of shots at the Stormtroopers. He managed to shot three of them with the blaster as the soldiers he shot fell backwards lifeless. Two more fell as Yzak shot one in the neck and the other in the left lung. As more of the tree was being blown apart as more wood chips were sent flying as more blaster shots hit the tree.

Yzak took aim as he shot another Stormtrooper that was attempting to make a run towards him, but was shot in the chest before he could get any closer as the trooper shouted some mixed words as he fell to the ground dead. Suddenly he felt a burning blade of energy cut off in his back injuring him. Before Yzak could look behind him to see who it was he was pushed back by the force as Stormtroopers began dog piling him as they began beating the sliver haired coordinator senseless. Two Stormtroopers grabbed him as they held him. Raww Le Klueze with his lightsaber lit appeared from the jungle as he looked down at Yzak with one of his usual grins as a surprised Yzak was shocked to see his former commander was still alive.

"Well Yzak it certainly has been awhile." Raww greeted as he deactivated his lightsaber and he put it away.

"You, but how can you be alive? You were supposed to have been killed seven years ago at Jachin Due." Yzak exclaimed as he tried to struggle, but he grunted as he felt the pain of his burnt and damaged skin on his back. Had the blade gone any deeper it would have probably killed him after cutting his spine in two. Raww walked pass Yzak calmly, but stopped when a Stormtrooper ran down the ramp from the Lambda class shuttle alerting Raww of something as he said.

"Sir we have received word that Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom are both in our possession. They have just arrived and they are aboard the transport ship."

"Excellent." Raww replied as he turned back to Yzak and ordered his Stormtroopers "Take him aboard, but make sure he secured and kept quiet during our little trip." The Dark Jedi began walking onto the shuttle as the Stormtroopers began dragging a struggling Yzak aboard the ship. Within minutes the ships took off and they meet up with the Imperial Transport ship in orbit before it took off into Hyperspace. A short time later the Shuttles caught up with the large Transport Ship as it was rendezvousing with a Vengeance Class Star Destroyer. The long and smooth dagger ship hung around in an orbit around Neptune as the shuttles flew toward it to dock inside its hanger. On board the Imperial battleship Raww Le Klueze departed from his shuttle as three Stormtroopers carried the small children off the shuttle as the masked Dark Jedi was escorted by Stormtroopers clad in black armor. The Transport ship went ahead of them back to Raww's main base in the galaxy. Yzak was being dragged off the shuttle by five Stormtroopers holding his arms and legs. Raww turned to them and ordered "Take him to the brig and hold him there until we reach Eden and once I have decided what to do with him." Raww walked away with a grin.

"Raww you bastard come here and I'll give you a royal ass kicking!" Yzak shouted as he was dragged off as he continued to shout a series of curses.

Inside his cabin in a large luxurious and fabulous chamber that was lined with Sith and Jedi artifacts in large cylinder shaped display cases as each of them were protected by an energy shield. Up Ahead was a large black Limestone desk with a chair similar to the kind the Emperor sat in. Raww threw his cloak to a floating servant droid as the droid caught the cloak with its long and skinny mechanical arms. Raww took a seat as he pushed a button that was on his chair's armrest. A small circle of light appeared at the center of the table as it showed the image of a person wearing a black cloak that covered most of the figure's body. Raww focused his glaze upon the figure as he spoke "Report Lumiya."

"More Shipyards at Eden are fully operational. Our current Shipyards have completed five new Imperial Class Star destroyers and the new Super Star Destroyer should be completed in three years max. The new worker mobile suits have helped triple production efforts towards the construction of new starships. The droid pilots are doing exceptionally well sir, but their operation could be improved if we had some real skilled pilots handing them." Lumiya commented as the small holographic image of her looked up at Le Klueze.

"True, but hopefully our new cloning facilities will produce the desired men and women we need. Speaking of which has the extra cloning facilities been constructed yet?" Raww asked with a smile. Lumiya slightly smiled a little as she answered promptly by answering.

"Seven of the ten new Cloning facilities are operating at peek capacity. Our older cloning facilities will have twenty million new full grown and trained Stormtroopers and pilots in five years. However once those new cloning cylinders arrive we can double production efforts and have millions more within fifteen years hopefully if the clones don't suffer from clone madness and other side effects from rapid development. However the salves we have been using from those primitive worlds we easily conquered a few months ago has made construction of our factories less of a hassle."

"Very good Lumiya I am quite pleased with the progress you have made since I left. I will arrive at Eden in a few days with my captured quarry and those machines I spoke up." Raww said as he couldn't help but smile. However his expression changed from a smiling one to a frown as he looked at Lumiya as he noticed that she seemed upset about something. "I sense something troubling you Shira? I can sense it."

"For the hundredth time Raww I am Lumiya now!" Lumiya roared as she then regained her composure and continue speaking calmly. "It's that new woman Jedi we captured and brought to Eden to be turned to the dark side failed. We tried torturing her, drugging her, but we have tried every conceivable method and she won't turn. I am planning on having her executed."

"No killing the woman is a waste of our time. We spent so much time trying to capture that woman before Skywalker could find her…let alone even hear of her. The daughter of the Jedi Knight we can still make some of use of her. Vader and Palpatine's attempt to destroy every Jedi wasn't absolute and thus a few Jedi got away. However the discovery of a Old Republic Jedi with a young daughter. I did after all hear that romance within the Jedi Order at that time was forbidden. That woman is a rare find so I don't want it wasted it." Raww said as a grin appeared on his face. "So I am sure our genetic researchers can make use of her to breed some coordinator children. Speaking of which how many have already have their unborn children converted to coordinators?" Raww said as he finished his sentence. Lumiya was slightly surprised by Raww's decision as she replied.

"Most of the men who had brought their families have already prepared their children to become coordinators. In our home galaxy we are proceeding with such enchantments in absolute secretly. The first generation of coordinators created from Ulen Hibiki's research will help insure that our coordinators will not suffer the same genetic defects that future coordinator generations suffer. Even the new clones are being altered in the same way as you requested while we are making sure they will be obedient to our cause. As for the other project you asked me earlier about…its moving along as planned in secret of course."

"Excellent…I am indeed pleased to hear that. The Transport ship carrying the two machines should arrive ahead of me. Have the Infinite Justice loaded onto the Vengeance. I will have the machine transported to Kuat Drive Headquarters where they can begin Reverse Engineering it after I pay a little visit to Byss to check on...someone. Have the data of the Strike Freedom loaded onto a disc I can take with me to present to them. I'll leave the machine itself on Eden for safe keeping. In the meantime prepare for the Vengeance to be refitted for intergalactic travel across the void Shira." Raww said as he cut communications with the woman as he noticed her scowl just before the image vanished.

Raww sat back relaxed in his seat of power as he was overjoyed by the success of the first step of his plans. Now what Raww believed what he called the "real fun" was about to begin while elsewhere in the universe a man had already risen up once more and was ready to begin retaking his empire. More events which may continue to shape the future have yet to still occur and happen.


	5. Chapter 5 Transport and the start of ano...

Chapter 5

Transport and the start of another journey

(A few days later)

Out at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy on a planet with an atmosphere and environment similar to that of earth with lush forests and oceans filled with life, but on this planet sat a large military fortress that housed a massive and powerful military presence. Originally a research outpost was set up on the planet when the empire first journeyed to the galaxy, but not long afterwards the Empire sent everyone who knew about the Empire's success of reaching a new galaxy with the exception of a small few to begin the construction of new military fortress along with factories to build and manufacture weapons, vehicles and other things that were needed to survive in a new galaxy.

In space shipyard were built to construct new star destroyers which were followed more constructs which were made to help the Empire secure a strong foothold in this galaxy, but over the past few years the Star Destroyers that were with them men stationed here conquered and enslaved a primitive humanoid society in a near by star system to use as work labor or to brainwash and force them into their military forces among other tasks they had planned for them. Aside from them there was another race the Empire forces stationed had enslaved which the Empire named the Golems. A simple name given to a face of simple large and powerful creatures, but their simple and yet powerful appearance allowed it to earn the race its name. However the Golems real name is unpronounceable in the human tongue.

The Golems proceeded large bodies that made the average full grown golem about ten feet tall in height with a humanoid appearance. Their Skin was made out of a tough leather reptilian-like skin with some boney spines along their chins and shoulders. The female Golem looked so much like the males that it was hard to tell the difference. In fact it is believed that Golems do not possess any females among their kind, and they reproduce by other means which has not been discovered. They possessed enough strength to send an armor car flying, but the primitive tribes were no match for the technologically superior Imperial Forces.

They were soon enslaved and brought under their control as more slave labor. The Empire used devices the Imperial surgeons managed to implant into their skulls which ensures that the Empire can control them. It was difficult to implant the devices, but the Imperial doctors who studied them managed to find a way to insert them into the Golem's skulls. The Empire was continuing to expand and enlarge the size of their forces as they planned on taking a more worth wild prize in the upcoming years once they are ready to strike.

Raww Le Klueze journeyed across the void with a few Star Destroyers along a few other transport ships after taking command of a Vengeance Class battleship and enlisting a few dark Jedi as followers. Raww came and took command of the base and all of its resources as he began pushing forward with the empire's original plans to proceed conquering the galaxy. Aside from that he has been building more cloning facilities to produce more soldiers so they can speed up their conquest. They began using a special combination of Spaarti Cylinders and specially made Ysalimiri-shielded cloning cylinders to speed of production of new soldiers, workers, and pilots.

Arriving at the planet which was named Eden by the Imperials who found it…its environment was a jungle lush and ocean filled planet. However a large area of it was transformed to suit the needs of the Imperial forces stationed in the area. As massive bases and factories were built on the once peaceful planet where it now houses a powerful force bent on taking over the galaxy. A Lambda class shuttle was descending from the Vengeance class ship as it flew down to the planet below. The massive Imperial base could be seen for almost miles from the air as large factories and towers could be seen. A large landing pad for Imperial shuttles could be seen as it was surrounded by heavy turbo laser turrets.

The shuttle landed and four Royal Imperial guards emerged from the shuttle followed by Raww as a large group of Stormtroopers stood in formation in front of the shuttle. Raww and his men walked pass them all as his black cloak was moving with the wind. Deep within the base Raww met with Lumiya inside a large chamber with a round table where Imperial leaders were to meet. "Lord Le Klueze…it's good to see that you have returned." Lumiya greeted with a scowl. Raww had a grin as he pulled back his hood revealing his face and his mask along with his blonde hair as he answered.

"No need for formalities Shira…we are after all allies in this right."

Lumiya was angered by the remark Raww made as she glared at him as she said "Do you always enjoy irritating me by calling me by that name?" Raww only grinned as he replied to Lumiya's question by simply telling her.

"It's your real name that you were known as before that incident. Besides it seems to me you don't have a sense of humor anymore since when we parted ways on Ziost. You now take things far too seriously. I think you should lighten up."

"I will be more than happy to humor you if I ever destroy Skywalker." Lumiya spat out with her own remark. "Besides don't we have something more important to discuss?" Lumiya said as her glare became more ferocious. Raww remained calm as he only smiled as he informed the woman.

"My, my aren't we a little hostile today. Anyway has the woman been moved onto the Vengeance and placed in the special cell we designed?"

"Yes she is being moved to that special cage we fashioned for her onboard the Vengeance even as we speak. The Strike Freedom has been moved to our storage facility and it is being examined by our engineers. The data we extracted is ready for transport aboard your ship. The Infinite Justice itself has moved aboard the ship specially made it to look like a small Corellira transport ship, but we designed specially to transport the mobile suit. It can only carry the mobile suit and four occupants at most." Lumiya answered with another glare.

"Good…I wish to leave tomorrow afternoon once the ship has been properly re-supplied for the long trip ahead. I take it you are coming with me. I will leave Xian in change of things while we are away. He will make certain that things go ahead as planned." Raww said as he assured Lumiya that their plans will continue onward despite the long time the two will be gone. Lumiya turned to the dark Jedi warrior and answered.

"Yes I wish to accompany you back to the home galaxy to gather more resources for the men here before we return."

"Of course." Raww said with another grin on his face.

Meanwhile back on earth Mwu, Kira and Athrun woke up in a hospital as the trio found themselves in beds. Mwu had a lot of bandages covering his chest where Raww slashed him. Athrun was riddled with burn marks from the force lighting he was hit with while his back was bandaged, but Kira had bandages covering half of his face. Murrue suffered some minor injuries, but nothing life threatening. Lunamaria and Lacus rushed in the minute they learned their husbands were awake. A teary eyed Lunamaria embraced her husband as Athrun grunted since his back was still sore from being thrown into a tree. Lacus sat on husband's bed said as she put one hand to his face.

"Thank goodness you three are still alive." Lacus said as tears fell from her eyes. She was glad Kira, Athrun, Murrue, and Mwu were still alive, but she wanted her child back in her arms again. Lacus was devastated after her child was taken from her, but Lunamaria was even worst as she wouldn't stop crying for her son who was also taken. She wanted her baby Arthur back more than anything. She was pounding on Athrun's chest mumbling about her son, and how much she wanted him back. Athrun wished he could make their son magically appear before them, but he couldn't. Lacus began to cry a waterfall of tears as she moved closer to Kira and buried her face in Kira's chest as she wrapped her arms around her. "Where is my baby?" Lacus whispered to Kira, and when Kira didn't answer she repeated it over and over again quietly until Kira told her.

"Raww Le Klueze took him…he took all of our sons from us." Kira said as he broke down into tears as he held his wife close to him.

"Le Klueze, but that's impossible he was killed." Lunamaria said in between tears as she overheard what Kira had said.

"That what I been trying to tell you." Murrue said as she walked in, but the moment she saw a sadden Mwu she ran to him and embraced him. "I have local authorities looking for them, but so far nothing yet." A crying Murrue told her husband as Mwu held his wife in his arms and said.

"I am sure they are alright. I hope we will find them before whatever that crackpot is planning happens."

"But we may have other problems now. The kidnapping of our children isn't the only thing that happened last night." Lunamaria said as she looked towards the others as her eyes were reddened by all of the crying she had done as she told Kira and the others. "Last night two men infiltrated Onogoro Island and stole both the Infinite Justice and the Strike Freedom. Also at PLANT someone copy and stole all of ZAFT's mobile suit technical specs and data they had."

"But the PLANTs didn't just have technical specs and designs of their own machines." Athrun said as a feeling of dread washed over his mind as he continued on saying "but the specs for every mobile suit ever created during the last war ZAFT had gathered." Kira and Mwu were shocked by this development. The others were trying to figure out what Raww was planning, but a day later onboard the Vengeance; Yzak woke up in his cell to notice someone was inside a cell built with energy bars and specially made equipment to keep a Jedi prisoner from escaping. The woman in the cell wore light robes and brown boots. She had reddish black hair, violet eyes and a very attractive erotic figure. Yzak looked over at her and called out "So what are you in for?" The sliver haired pilot was bored to death and was still trying to plan an escape so he deiced a little chat with other prisoners might help him plan an escape.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the woman asked as she moved some of her long hair that covered most of her face so she could look at the man who called out to her.

"Well I already asked you the same question."

"I guess you did" the woman answered as she continued on saying "my name is Cecil Grell, and I have been locked up here just because my father was a Jedi Knight. So what are you in for?" The young woman asked as he looked over at Yzak. Yzak was still trying to accept the whole situation he was…what he calls abducted by aliens situation. His mind was still trying to process and accept what was happening, but personally Yzak was expecting to see aliens with big heads and big black eyes. The ZAFT pilot replied to the woman's question.

"The name is Yzak Jule, and I got locked in here after trying to rescue my friend's baby children while they were getting kidnapped by Raww. I tired to stop him and his men, but Raww used some kind of magic tricks to kick the crap out of me."

"Wait…you mean Raww Le Klueze?" the woman asked as she recognized the name.

"Yeah you know that bastard too?" Yzak asked as he shot the woman an inquisitive glare.

"I know him all, but too well." Cecile said as she remembered the first time she saw that vile man. It was months ago just before Raww left for Eden. Cecile and her father a Jedi Knight formally with the old Republic had managed to escape the Jedi holocaust and live peacefully with a kind woman who made a living on the planet of Dantooine as a small medicine woman who made simple, but strong healing herbs along with her husband who had some experience making herbs. When Cecile was born years after the couple married her father found that his daughter was strong in the force so after discussing it with his wife Cecile's father trained Cecile in the ways of the force as a Jedi to succeed him and to carry on the ways of the Jedi. From age five all the way to age twenty one Cecile was trained as a Jedi, and after her Twenty first birthday her training as a Jedi was complete. However although her father may have eluded the empire…it wasn't long before a rival of Cecile's mother tipped off the empire about the father and their daughter in a way to get rid of the family so the competition could be removed.

It was on a rainy night that HE came to claim the father and the girl. A storm was brewing as a Lambda class shuttle landed near by. Raww Le Klueze wearing a hood over his head walked towards the house as a few Stormtroopers emerged from the shuttle. Raww gestured for them to stay with the ship as he walked up the hill to his house. Inside the house Cecile's father awoke when he sensed Raww's dark presence approaching the house. Behind the house another Lambda class shuttle landed unloaded a group of Stormtroopers and a few Dark Jedi wearing hoods over their heads as the Stormtroopers started walking towards the house.

Inside the house the Jedi Knight grabbed a blaster and his lightsaber as he woke his wife and told her "Get Cecile and leave…we have some unexpected guest. Hurry and escape though the back…I'll deal with this one." The old Jedi with a long grey beard and grayish white hair put on some a jacket over his shirt, paints and boots he wore as he walked out the front door as Cecile was led out the back door accompanying her mother who wore a white nightgown as her red hair could be seen even in the darkness of the room. Cecile wore some robes and a pair of boots she managed to get dress in. The young Jedi wanted to help her father, but she was confident that her father was going to beat whoever was going to cause trouble. Her father was now in a starring contest with Raww.

"You must be Jedi Knight Joseph Grell…many said you were killed, but it seems those reports were mistaken." Raww said with an evil smile as lighting struck. "I have come a long way with a reasonable proposition to give you." Raww offered as the grin on his face remained as the Jedi Knight replied.

"What kind of proposal do you have in mind?" The Jedi Knight said as he kept one hand on his lightsaber.

"Join me Grell and I will show you the true nature of the force as a dark Jedi. Follow me down the path of darkness." Raww said as his grin grew wider.

Joseph looked at him with a glare for a few moments until he finally answered Raww by refusing "No thanks…as a Jedi knight I am sworn to fight against those who are dominated by the darkside of the force. I will never join the darkside and that is my final answer." The Jedi knight remained bold and true to his Jedi commitments as he drew his lightsaber and ignited its blade as he held it in front of him as he prepared to defend himself.

The grin on Raww Le Klueze's face disappeared as it was replaced with a look of pure disapproval as the masked dark Jedi said cold but smoothly "So be it Jedi. If you will not be turned and you refuse to join me then you will die." Raww drew his own lightsaber and ignited its crimson blade as he and the Jedi Knight began rushing towards one another prepared to fight one another. Both lightsaber the light blue colored blade of the Jedi Knight met with Raww's red blade of a Dark Jedi as the two began to clash. Raww attacked with the full fury of his anger which thanks to his training under the Emperor has learned to harness thus brining forth his true power in the force as the darkside flowed through his body. Raww raised his blade up passed his head as he swung it down sending it to meet with the Jedi's blade. The Jedi knight raised his blade to defend himself as he Raww stuck again.

He held his saber with one hand as he used his other hand to throw his cloak over Joseph's head trying to blind him. However the Jedi Knight cut through the cloak as Raww ran his lightsaber through his own cloak trying to kill his foe, but the Jedi Knight was able to back away just narrowly escaping death. Raww slashed onward as he tried to cut the Jedi down with a horizontal cut with his lightsaber. Joseph backed away as the red beam only cut the robes he wore. Raww reached out with the force and sent rocks flying at the Jedi's back from behind. The Jedi sensed them coming as he used the small rocks that were near him to block most of them, but a few got through and hit the back of the mighty warrior. The Jedi did not falter as he pushed onward to defeat the dark warrior. Meanwhile The Jedi Knight's wife and daughter were climbing a hill when they saw three Dark Jedi pupils ignite their lightsabers as Cecile ignited hers to defend her mother.

The three dark Jedi advanced on what they believed would be easy prey as the first one tried to attack the Jedi trained woman as used the force to send a large rock that was as a big as a watermelon slamming into the head of one of the attacking dark Jedi while the other two continued their advance towards her. Near Cecile's father could sense her daughter's plight. He turned his back on Raww and he ran towards his daughter hoping to assist her. Raww had a smile on her face as he cruelly remarked "Fool…your concerns about your family will be the end of you."

Cecile was doing all she could to hold her own against the three Dark Jedi warriors as the one she hit in the head with a rock earlier was unconscious while the other two were fighting her in duel of lightsabers. Cecile was doing fine holding back the dark warriors, but she was having trouble fighting them as they kept trying to overwhelm her. However hope came when she saw her father appear to deal with the two Dark Jedi students. Her father took on one as she took on the second one. As the Jedi fought their darker counter parts as the experience and veteran Jedi defeated his foe as he cut down at the Dark Jedi's own lightsaber so hard that the dark warrior lost his grip on his weapon and due to his weakened grip the Jedi's weapon sliced into shoulder of the dark Jedi until it reached his lung killing the young student of the darkside.

Cecile had a much easer time dealing with one Dark Jedi than two at once. She attacked as the Dark Jedi was forced on the defensive showing how inexperienced he was as he raised his lightsaber up straight in front of him as the blade was pointing up to the sky, but he held it too high. Cecile sliced the blade's end where the energy blade emerged from allowing him to bypass the blade and behead the dark Jedi with a signal horizontal swing from the left. With the Dark Jedi defeated Cecile and her father turned to find Raww holding her mother hostage as a grinning Raww held the woman captive as he kept one hand over her mouth to keep her silent. "You made one mistake my friend." Raww mocked as he finished his sentence while still grinning "Never turn your back on an enemy."

"Damn you…let her go she has nothing to do with this." Joseph demanded firmly.

"Really…well I don't recall saying she did. Now if you want her back come and get her Raww dared as he held the woman while grinning. Wanting to save his wife Joseph rushed towards her hoping to save her from Raww, but as he came closer the Jedi's lightsaber was still ignited. Using the force Raww pointed the blade end towards him, but before the Jedi could readjust it Raww threw the woman as she was purposely impaled by the masked Dark Jedi on the Jedi Knight's lightsaber killing her instantly as the energy blade went into her heart. Cecile was in complete shock as her father had broken into tears over his wife's demise, but before he could even realize it Raww attacked quickly like a hawk attacking a victim with its guard down as he took his lightsaber and killed the Jedi Knight as he cut into his spine and then ultimately his heart and lungs killing him. Raww Le Klueze was laughing proudly at his handy work as an angered Cecile in a blind rage charged Raww.

"Murderer!" Cecile screamed as she tried to strike Raww with her lightsaber, but the masked Jedi blasted her with a powerful assault of dark force lighting. She electrocuted the poor girl until she was unconscious. Once she was out cold a few Stormtroopers appeared on the scene as they carried the young Jedi away. The Dark Jedi that was knocked out earlier awoke and when he saw Raww he knelt down near him and said.

"Please forgive me master." The Dark Jedi knew Raww wouldn't be happy about being knocked out so easily so he prayed and hoping he would be forgiven. Raww looked at the warrior as he smiled before igniting his lightsaber and cutting the young warrior's head in half splitting it in two like a melon. The warrior screamed in his last moments before his body fell to the ground dead. Le Klueze began to walk away as he said with a grin.

"Apology accepted my former student."

Back at the present day Cecile remembered her parent's death at Raww's hands. Soon afterwards she was handed over to Lumiya who tried turning her to the darkside, but her resolve held as she resisted every attempt made by the evil woman. Soon after her capture and during Lumiya's attempts to change the young woman she was taken with Le Klueze onboard the Vengeance as precaution to make sure Luke Skywalker and anyone else wouldn't find out about her. To assure that the woman who had tipped off the Empire about the girl and her father was gunned down and her house burned to cover up the incident. The official report is that Cecile Grell and her family along with the family's business rival was killed in a raid made by a group of thieves.

The next months for the woman were hard and difficult as she was tortured and pushed to the point where she almost had fallen to the Dark Side, but her resolve as a Jedi her father had taught her gave her an iron will which Lumiya found was virtually unbreakable. Cecil's thoughts returning to the present as some tears as Yzak decided to move onto another subject. "You mentioned Jedi Knight…what the hell is that?" Yzak asked changing the subject. Cecile looked confounded as her jaw dropped as she said in disbelief.

"You don't know what a Jedi is…what planet did you come from? Only an idiot wouldn't know what a Jedi is."

"What did you call me?" Yzak roared, but he it was true that he didn't know anything about a Jedi so he reasoned that this was about as a good as time as any to learn. "Rrrr…well I am on a ship that is completely alien to me so I guess treat me like an idiot and tell me everything you know about these Jedi guys or whatever." Yzak said with a few signs of unhappy signs on his face. Meanwhile the ship took off for Hyperspace as it began its long two month journey across the intergalactic void heading back to the galaxy which was home of the Empire and the growing New Republic.

About two months later after the Vengeance completed its long and difficult journey though the intergalactic void was finished as the ship was about to pass by the Corporate Sector that was along the other rim near the edge of the galaxy. During their time on board Cecile was able to teach a rather rowdy and rude Yzak how to communication though the force since it appeared that Coordinators processed a heightened sensitivity to the force than normal humans. However it took Yzak a month to get it right since his anger had always caused problems and Cecile was trying to make sure he wouldn't fall to the dark side of the force. Cecile and Yzak agreed that their only chance to escape was that Yzak could use the force to force open the door to his cell so he could free Cecile. The plan was a long shot indeed, but it was better than nothing, but they would have to wait until the ship reaches the Outer Rim after crossing the galactic void before attempting an escape. On the day when Cecile was going to be taken Yzak was trying hard to reach out through the force and open the door. As Yzak tried to struggle with the door he could feel it about to give away, but then it remained closed.

"Damn it after almost weeks of practicing it I still don't get it." Yzak roared as he punched the door.

"For the thousandth time you need to be calm and relaxed and let your mind go of any distractions. A clear mind, focus and feel the force around you." Cecile said as she was trying to keep herself from loosing it due to Yzak's constant frustration. It took them a month alone to teach Yzak how to even acknowledge the force, but now teaching a simpler ability was a real challenge for the young woman especially with Yzak's knack for being impulsive and impatient sometimes.

"Damn it how can I believe relaxed and calm with the threat of both of use suffering nasty fates in a matter of days from now." Yzak said as placed his hand on the door and he looked down at the ground. He Yzak began to think the situation seemed hopeless. At that moment all other thoughts disappeared from Yzak's mind as he loosened up a little as he thought "Please open." Suddenly the door unlocked as it opened up. It took Yzak less than a second to realize what had happened as he heard two Stormtroopers rushing to his location.

"Stop him before he escapes." One Stormtrooper shouted as they began raising their weapons and pointing them at the sliver duelist. Yzak looked at the two men and he dashed out of his cell like the roadrunner towards the soldiers. Just as they fired their weapons Yzak dropped to the ground and rolled pass them. He quickly jumped up and he kicked their weapons out of their hands as he punched both guards in the face so hard that he sent both of them slamming into the wall right next to them.

Yzak looked down at the two fallen guards and he knew that it wasn't going to be long before some investigates those blaster shots that went off. "More soldiers will probably be here soon thanks to those shots. I better work fast." Yzak thought as he took the card key to Cecile's cell from the soldier's belt. He took one of the blasters as well as he ran up to Cecile's cell and unlocked it releasing her. Cecile rushed out and she hugged Yzak as her arms went around his neck.

"You did it! I was starting to think you wouldn't pull it off." Cecile said cheerfully as Yzak had a serious expression on his face as he boldly said.

"Yeah, yeah you can get all happy and mushy later once we escape this ship. However we aren't out of this yet. I can bet you some more troops will probably be sent in to investigate those shots that went off."

"Well what plan do you have to help us make it from here though a ship full of armed soldiers and god knows what else to the hanger where we could find a means of getting off this ship." Cecile said as Yzak was starting to notice some of his kinder personality was starting to rub off on him. Yzak turned to the soldiers he had knocked out and with a faint smile he said.

"I already have something in mind."


	6. Chapter 6 The Emperor’s dark gift

1Chapter 6

The Emperor's dark gift

Several Stormtroopers were passed two passing Stormtroopers in the long metal corridors on the large battleship. The two continued marching down the halls until they slid into a nearby chamber. It was the ship's sick bay; the room was lined with five Bacta tanks and several medical droids that served different purposes in the medical chamber. Upon entering they saw a guard standing with a doctor wearing a medical uniform, but the child that was with them got their attention. Sitting inside a small incubator was a small baby, but he quickly identified and recognized the child as Arthur Zala. A doctor was working on the sleeping child as he was administrating some kind of medicine to the child through a syringe. The child didn't even flinch or stir because the arm where the medication was administrated was numbed so the young infant wouldn't feel anything.

Yzak gestured to Cecile to wait by the door as Yzak approached the two and asked "Excuse me sir what appears to be wrong with the child?" The doctor turned to him and shot him a glare that showed the doctor was either upset about something or he was angered by Yzak's question.

"Why would you want to know?" the doctor snapped. "Anyway the child had an illness I had just finished curing him of. That damned Raww was already threatening to have me shot if I didn't cure him by the time he and Lumiya returned." The doctor said as his voice showed his rather troubled thoughts on the matter.

"Raww…uh…where did he go you say?" Yzak said as he wanted to get more information out of him.

"He and lady Lumiya left for Byss a few hours ago with the other two infants. This one had to stay because it was ill with a serious illness. Had the child be taken beyond this incubator it would have probably died or its condition would have gotten worst, but there is no longer any danger of that since the child is cured now. Now stop being so nosy and leave." The doctor roared.

"Yes sir, but as soon as I take that kid with me." Yzak said as he pointed his blaster at the two. He looked to the Stormtrooper and said fiercely "Put it down." The Stormtrooper dropped its weapon. Cecile closed the door as she went over to them two and she hit them both in the back of the head with the back end of her blaster knocking them both out. Once both guards were on the floor Cecile and Yzak dragged them off and locked them inside a near by supply closet. Yzak opened the incubator and picked up little Arthur. Yzak knew it was Athrun's son because he had the same eye color as his mother. _Hey little guy…don't worry I'll get you out of here too._ Yzak thought as he looked at the child as it was sleeping peacefully. He was upset and sadden that he couldn't save the other two, but he could at least rescue one of them for now.

"Who is that? Is he yours?" Cecile asked as he looked at the child.

"No way does this kid belong to me. He is really my…friend's son. Raww kidnapped him along with my friend's other babies. I was hoping to save the rest of them. But lets not just stand here we have to get going." Yzak said as he held the child in his arms as he looked at Cecile. Yzak turned to a large box with a handle on it. Yzak had an idea as he took a knife and he made some holes in it. He opened the box and he laid some blankets inside of it before placing the child itself inside. "I know this may not be the best way to do it, but I think we better be not try to draw any kind of unwanted attention. We need to find a ship and get off of it as soon as possible." Yzak said as he was thinking of what to do now.

"I may not know everything about this ship, but I remember where the hanger is where when I was first brought aboard." Cecile said with a faint smile as she then assured Yzak "Don't worry we'll get the little guy out of here, and maybe we'll save the other two."

"Ok…lead the way." Yzak said as he picked up the box and was careful to hold it steady so Arthur would stay asleep.

The two made their way though the ship despite the increase in guards. It seemed that the men on board weren't aware of Yzak and Cecile's escape which worked prefect for them. However it didn't mean that they should dilly dally about. They casually but tried to hurry to the hanger so they could escape before everyone was alerted to their escape. A long while later the two reached the massive hanger of the Vengeance. Nearby a ship that appeared to have been readied for launch was about to take off. The ship on stand by was a very large Corellira transport ship. It was big enough to carry a signal mobile suit, but since it was about to take off Yzak and Cecile hurried across the hanger to the ship as its hatch was starting to close. The two made it inside as the engines were starting up. The ship seemed to be manned by a signal pilot, but was built to hold four people at most. However Yzak was curious what was the ship carrying. As he felt the ship taking off he took a peek inside the cargo hold and was surprised by what he saw sitting inside. It was the Infinite Justice lying inside the cargo hold.

_The Justice, but what is it doing here?_ Yzak thought as he saw the sleeping machine resting within the cargo hold. _I see Raww probably had it stolen maybe_. Yzak thought as he turned to Cecile and said "Hey can you watch this kid while I head up to the bridge for a look around."

"I think I should probably stay behind you. If the situation gets ugly then you may need my help." Cecile advised.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Yzak answered with one of his signature smirks.

Yzak handed the box to Cecile as he entered the bridge at the moment the ship entered hyperspace. When he opened the door to the bridge a man sitting in the pilot's seat wearing a simply brown worker's uniform turned his head and saw the trooper. "What the hell are you doing here?" the pilot shouted as he began to draw a blaster. Yzak reacted faster than the pilot did as he let his military training kick in as he shot the pilot in the chest killing him.

"Ok…I didn't mean to kill the guy, but hell it was me or him." Yzak reasoned in his mind as he pulled the dead body out of the seat and tossed it aside on the ground. He sat down in the pilot seat and he began looking at the controls. _Where is the manual for this thing?_ Yzak thought as he realized that he had no idea how to operate the ship. "Excuse me Cecile uh…how the hell do you operate this thing."

"Well I guess after hearing that blaster shot it's too late to tell you that killing the pilot was a bad idea." Cecile said as she stepped onto the bridge. "I guess I can take a whack at it." Cecile offered as Yzak moved out of the way so Cecile could take control of the ship. Once the ship emerged from hyperspace near Kuat, and from there Cecile reprogrammed the ship to take them to a safer place where they could hide.

Meanwhile on Emperor Palpatine's Throneworld the dreadful planet known as Byss a Lambda shuttle was landing inside a hanger were the group of Royal Guardsmen that had accompanied Raww from Eden disembarked from the shuttle and began to lead the Dark Jedi while two Royal Guardsmen were holding the children Andrew Yamato and Natarle La Flaga. Lumiya was going to wait for them on the shuttle. The group entered the Emperor's throne room deep within his citadel as the aged ancient looking Dark Lord of the Sith sat in his throne as he watched Raww and the men accompanying him enter.

Raww approached his dark master and he knelt down on one leg and bowed before his master as he said humbly "Master it is good to see you alive and well." The Emperor hardly moved from where he sat as he grinned faintly before replying.

"Welcome back Lord Le Klueze…I see you have been busy since my so-called demise at Endor."

"I have master. Our expansion in the Milky Way Galaxy has been proceeding ahead as planned within an estimate of perhaps fifty to hundred years we should have complete control of the galaxy. Once our forces have grown and have been strengthened we will push forward with expansion and occupation of the galaxy for you to rule." Raww Le Klueze said with a smiled as he continued to bow before his master and teacher in the ways of the dark side. Palpatine rose from his throne as he gestured for Raww to rise as he decided to congratulate him on his success.

"You have done well Lord Le Klueze, but tell me...who are those children you have bought here?"

"Those are the children of my enemies I have told you about. I captured them while acquiring the planet's strongest weapons. The infants have excellent potential in the force. They could make variables assets once they are properly trained." Raww suggested as a grin crossed his face.

"I…see…you wish to turn them on their parents as also a way of getting your revenge against them. How cruel and inventive Le Klueze, but you are right they do have excellent potential in the force especially this one." Palpatine said as a grin crossed his face as he walked over to the guard holding Andrew Yamato. Raww Le Klueze saw into Raww's mind and the reason that motivated him to kidnap the children. "Powerful this one can become with the proper upbringing." Palpatine placed both hands on the child's head as the little boy giggled a little and smiled while the aged emperor smiled evilly. Suddenly dark energy swirled from his hands and entered the child's body as the evil Emperor was empowering the young infant with the dark side. The child didn't feel any pain, but only continued to smile as Palpatine planted evil seeds into the child's body and enormous dark side energy into the child's body. "Within his body the dark side shall grow within him as he grows. Think of it as my personal blessing and gift to the child. As for this one" Palpatine said with an icy smile as he began feeding dark side energy into Natarle's body empowering the child with dark side energy as well. "This one has been empowered with the dark side of the force." Palpatine empowered both children with the dark side, but although both of them were empowered the aged emperor had done something unique to Andrew Yamato which would not be seen until later in his life time.

"Very impressive master this is the first time I have seen you done this." Raww complimented with a smile as he stood near his master.

"Your compliment is well appreciated, but I am not done yet." The dark Emperor said as he turned to Raww and stuck him with dark side energy as he began empowering the masked man with more dark side energy. "One of my best students should also receive this gift as well since he will train them once they reach proper age." Raww smiled as it seemed his body was drinking the energy it was being fed, but once Palpatine was done he turned to the guards holding the children as he told them "take care of those two and teach them and raise them. Lumiya will be their god mother to those infants. I want those small ones to be raised well. I would hate for them to turn out as weak and uneducated warriors."

The two guards bowed their heads in respect as Le Klueze turned to the hooded man and said "There was one more child, but the medical officer aboard ill advised taking him with me since his heath wouldn't permit it. The Vengeance should be arriving here in a few short hours after it makes a stop near Kuat." Palpatine nodded as he heard the reply. "The Jedi woman I captured some time ago refused to join us, but I believe we can still make use of her bloodline by breeding her with another then raise her children into agents for our purposes." The masked man mentioned.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but you have my permission to proceed with your plans for the woman."

"Thank you master." Raww said with a grin.

"Soon I shall strike out and reveal myself to my enemies, but before I do I want you to take one of the new World Devastators with you to the other Galaxy. I am sure you will be able to make use of it."

Raww grin remained after hearing the Emperor's remark as he answered him by saying "Be rest assured my lord I intend to make use of it. I have already begun making plans to conquer earth. With the coordinators and their inventive genius I am confident that we can work to create new super weapons to ensure our dominance and control for continued future generations." Raww stood boldly as the Emperor looked at him and said.

"Of course it shall be for I have foreseen it." Palpatine remarked with his famous wicked smile.

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy Cecile and Yzak along with little Arthur and the Infinite Justice Gundam were trying to find a planet to settle on, and use as a hiding place. "How does this planet sound?" Cecile asked as she pointed to a planet on the map. "It's called Hoth…it's an icy wasteland but there are plenty of places to hide." Yzak looked at it for only a second and answered.

"Too cold, besides that environment is probably not safe for Arthur."

"Oh yeah…almost forgot about him." Cecile said as she began rechecking looking for another location.

Meanwhile back on Byss; Raww Le Klueze stepped into a communications room where he was looking at a holographic image of an Imperial captain stood before him. "What is the current status of the child known as Arthur Zala and the Jedi woman?" Le Klueze asked with a cruel grin, but his expression changed when the captain answered him by saying.

"Regrettably Lord Le Klueze they have escaped."

"What? Run that by me again." Raww said as his anger began to grow within him as his expression changed from a grin to a scowl. "How can you let a woman and a child escape?" Raww said as his voice grew louder as he spoke. The Captain began sweating as he shaking replied.

"But sir they didn't escape alone somehow the sliver haired one called Yzak escaped and freed them. They had also escaped taking the Infinite Justice with them since we have received word it never showed up at Kuat." The captain said as his eyes showed how much fear he had because he feared what Raww would do to him. Suddenly the man could feel something within him burning. The heat and pain increased until suddenly without warning the man's body burst into flames as in seconds the Captain was reduced to a small pile of ashes and bits of bone. Raww eyes flared a reddish yellow for a few moments before returning to normal. Instead of remaining enraged Raww began smiling for an odd reason.

"Very clever of you Cecile teaching Yzak how to use the force was a fine idea. How else could you and the child have escaped?" Raww said as he figured out the method of escape the trio used to escape and steal back the Infinite Justice from him. Suddenly a person appeared behind Raww from out of the shadows like the being was apart of them. Emperor Palpatine emerged as he focused his glaze on Raww and spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…just…a minor setback master; I regret that I must inform you that we lost the other child and Jedi female along with the other machine we captured. Despite the nuisance this matter is we have no reason to concern ourselves with it. In fact I could make use of this situation." The Dark Jedi said with a smile that revealed that he had a plan in mind. Palpatine looked at Raww with a glare that could frighten most men to cower in fear.

"Really…then perhaps you would like to enlighten me."

"Although we lost the boy we still have the son of the one child; the child of humanity's dream; the Ultimate Coordinator the one who has the power of the SEED. The other one however possess similar abilities." Raww explained as Palpatine listened with interest.

"Go on."

"Perhaps as the best way to train a new Dark Lord is to pit him against my other enemy's own son who has the same power. Andrew killing the friend of his father's son would forever place him deep within the grasp of the Dark Side insuring he would never reject it, and it would prove what he can really do once his full power has been unleashed. Thus at that moment will Andrew's ascension as the new Dark Lord and training as a Dark Jedi will be complete." Raww answered with a thin smile.

"An interesting plan and way of training the boy; to murder his the son of his father's best friend in cold blood so that he can become a Dark Lord of Dark Side will be a interesting test of loyalty and I agree that it will push the boy's powers to the limits depending on how well that woman trains the boy, but…what makes you sure that the boy will be trained as a Jedi?" Palpatine asked as he seemed to like the type of plan Raww was concocting. The masked man turned his head to face his master as Raww bowed down and said.

"I can think of no better test to prove the boy's worth. Besides I could make use of the Jedi woman and that child in the future if I feel I can use them to my advantage."

"A well conceived plan; my young apprentice; well done on your work, but now the time has come for you to become the master so that we can part ways as master and apprentice. The traditions of the Sith must be upheld so draw your weapon." Palpatine commanded as he drew a crimson bladed lightsaber. Raww took his blade and ignited the beam as he threw off his cloak. The two charged and their blades met one another as the graduation process for Raww began. According to Sith traditions the apprentice must face his master in a duel and defeat him if he is to prove his worth and to be deemed worthy to be called a Sith Lord. Although Raww was training to become a Dark Jedi he still was required to prove his worthiness to his master and teacher. The two continued to clash. Raww used a series of quick hitting slashes from the left and right as he pushed on trying to force Palpatine back.

However despite his age the Emperor was still more than a match for the masked man as he used the force to push Raww back. The former ZAFT solider held his ground as he was only pushed a few feet back, but despite that Palpatine failed to knock his foe down it gave him enough room to launch as fierce counter attack. Palpatine attacked with a downward slash with his weapon as he used the force at the same time to send large stone pillars flying at the blonde dark warrior. Raww jumped over the first one as he sliced a second one coming at him from the side in half, but a third one hit him in the back knocking him off balance for a few moments long enough for Palpatine to slash at Raww's face with his lightsaber.

Had the blade cut any closer Raww would have lost his eyes, but instead he only lost his mask as it was sliced in two. Raww used the force to send smaller chunks of rock flying at the Emperor as he used his left hand to hurl force lightning at the Emperor, but Palpatine used force lightning not only to cancel out Raww's, but to destroy all of the bits of stone he had thrown at him. However it was at this moment Raww ran though the lighting using the force and his lightsaber to take most of the bolts of dark energy as he rushed Palpatine and he punched him in the face knocking the Emperor down to his knees.

As Raww brought his lightsaber down to take Palpatine's head the Emperor blocked the death blow. The Emperor grinned as he said "Very good my apprentice, but you have to do better than that." Using the force he sent Raww flying into the air as Palpatine jumped up into the air to attack with a series of aerial combos with his lightsaber. Raww turned and twisted his body around as he used his lightsaber to block all of Palpatine's attacks as the two fought in mid air. When both men landed on the ground both of them used the force to jump back away from one another. As Raww flew back wards he reached the wall as he used both feet to launch himself off from it and send himself flying towards Palpatine who had done the same on the far side of the room. As the two passed one another their blades met giving off a loud sound which signaled the collision of the blades. The two passed each other and once they were a few feet from one another they landed on the ground ready to continue the battle.

Palpatine unleashed a wave of dark side energy as the power wave ripped though the room making its way to its target which was Raww. A combination of lighting and dark clouds of energy attacked Raww. Instead of stopping in his tracks and being placed in a great deal of pain. Raww ran though the storm as he was electrocuted with dark energy and lighting bolts. Screaming in pain Raww used his anger as his drive that gave him the power to break though the storm and reach Palpatine. A shocked Emperor watched as Raww emerged from the storm with cuts and most of the robes he was wearing burned off as swung his lightsaber to cut off the blade part of Palpatine's weapon rendering it useless. As fast as lightning Palpatine saw the eyes of his apprentice as they were filled with unbound rage as his eyes were a yellow and reddish color instead of being blue. The blonde warrior punched his foe in the face so hard that Palpatine hit a pillar behind him and dropped to his knees. Before he could move Raww had his lightsaber near his throat where he could have taken his life at that moment, but instead he didn't

"Why aren't you going to finish me?" Palpatine asked as he looked at the blade near his throat.

"Two reasons…one it's pointless to kill you since you will just take another clone body and come back to life. Second you could have killed me at the start of this battle, and you only lost because you held back some of your power." Raww answered as he deactivated his lightsaber. Palpatine rose to his feet as he began laughing.

"Good reasoning my apprentice. You have done well. Had I killed you on the spot when we started our battle how could I have been able to test your abilities?" Palpatine asked with a smile. "But nevertheless you have exceeded by expectations my apprentice. Now go and get healed and cleaned up. Then meet my attendants in the royal chambers I have a surprise for you." Palpatine said with an icy smile as he turned and walked away into the shadows disappearing into the darkness. Later deep within the Citadel on Byss in a metal room; Palpatine entered to see royal attentions dressing and fitting Raww in new clothing. Raww stood up wearing new robes as he was presented with a new cloak. Once he was finished Palpatine approached him as Raww Le Klueze bowed down on one knee while he looked up at his master and teacher. Palpatine opened up a small metal case he was holding as he opened it and he gave Raww a new mask which was just like his old one. Raww accepted it and he put it on while the Emperor ignited his new lightsaber and held its red blade near Raww's neck as he said.

"By the powers of the dark side of the force I name you Dark Lord of the Sith. Now rise my apprentice. Rise up as Dark Jedi Master of the force. Congratulations Raww consider your self proud my former student." Palpatine said as he took his lightsaber and he moved it over to his other shoulder after taking the blade over his head in a knighting like fashion. Raww rose up from the ground as Palpatine deactivated his lightsaber and put it away as the masked man looked at him and said.

"I am most honored master. I will not disappoint you." Raww said as he reassured his teacher of the dark side powers.

"See to it that you don't. Now before you leave take this droid with you." Palpatine said as a R2 unit with green and black coloring rolled into the room. "Within it contains information and instructions that I wish to pass onto you, but this information will only be accessible once word of my permanent death has reached it. If I die a Star Destroyer carrying supplies for you will be dispatched to Eden to deliver the news." Palpatine said as it seemed he was concerned about upcoming events. "My last death at the hands of Vader nearly destroyed me. I am merely taking some precautions this time just in case. I doubt Skywalker can truly destroy me, but my near permanent destruction at Vader's hands has left me slightly concerned so I want a long term back up plan in place just in case Skywalker somehow fines a way to prevent me from rising again if I am killed by him." The Emperor said as he noted his thoughts on the matter involving Skywalker.

"A reasonable decision and thought my master. Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." Raww said as he looked at the droid.

"Also take his Le Klueze." Palpatine said as he handed Raww a cube shaped Holocron. "Use this while you are on Korriban. I understand you will be staying there for a short time before returning to Eden." The Emperor asked as he turned around and began to walk away. "I will like my original Holocron back before you leave though, but now I have taught you all that I can teach you at this point. The rest is up to you. I will speak with you again before you leave." Raww stood in the room alone as the attendants left the chamber as dark side energy filled and pulsated though his body.

_One day soon the earth and the plants shall fear the power of the dark side of the force._ Raww thought as a wide grin appeared on his face as the R2 unit near him beep and made some sounds. Somewhere else in the galaxy on a planet that was picked by Yzak and Cecile. They landed the ship deep within a forest as the two stood outside of the ship with Cecile holding little Arthur Zala. As the woman looked down at the child she knew for sure beyond all certainty that this child was strong in the force. After listening to Yzak what kind of people the children's parents were; Cecile felt it was the will of the force that she had to train Arthur to become a Jedi so one day if destiny pitted him against Raww he would have the strength to face him and stand his ground in the face of darkness and danger.

"Yzak was it." Cecile asked.

"Yeah what is it now?" the sliver haired solider asked.

"I would like to train this boy to be a Jedi." Cecile replied as the woman's words surprised the young man as he replied in his usual tone of voice.

"What!" Yzak then settle down as he said "I don't know I am not his real parent so I have no real say in it. I just don't know."

"Well you told me Raww captured those children so he could train them to be like him right?" Cecile asked as Yzak was going to shout something back at her, but as he thought about it he was starting to understand what Cecile was probably going to tell him. "Sooner or later Raww and most likely the other children may come after Arthur. We may not be around to protect him so he will need to become a Jedi, and only with the force as his allies he can hold his own against any foe.

"I guess you are right." Yzak said as he agreed with the woman.

"Don't worry I will train you too. After all the little guy will probably learn better if he has a training partner to learn the force with." Cecile said with a cheerful smile.

"So I am to be a Jedi as well." Yzak asked with a smug expression.

"Well you are a little arrogant and you have some trouble with the force, but I am sure you will manage." Cecile remarked.

"Yeah I'll manage alright." Yzak said with a straight expression while one of his eye brows was twitching.


	7. Chapter 7 A young man's adventure begins

Chapter 7

A young man's adventure begins

Following the final death of the Emperor Palpatine; Raww Le Klueze was still in the mists of gathering resources and information that he would eventually use in the future once the time to reveal himself to the universe was right. Now that Palpatine was dead; Raww was by all rights the only surviving true Sith Lord in the Galaxy. With only Dark Jedi groups and other miscellaneous dark side users running about; this would give the masked being the ideal cover since no one save for a few were aware of him. This will also give him the element of surprise when he reemerges in force in the coming years, but for now; Raww was going to carry out the late Emperor's instructions as contained within the droid.

The instructions had told him was to go to the Sith Planet of Korriban where he was to locate a Sith Holocron hidden deep inside the ancient ruins on the graveyard-like planet. Raww Le Klueze took a Lambda Class Shuttle and he traveled to the planet alone. Once he arrived the shuttle doors opened as Raww stepped out of the craft wearing only the robes of a Dark Jedi warrior while he wore his white mask on his face. The black robes he wore concealed most of his face, but his mask was could easily be seen as he walked pass the ancient ruins until he came upon a stone stairwell leading deep into the ancient catacombs. He ignited his lightsaber to use it as a torch to light his way though the dark, cold, dusty and damp corridors as he walked over falling stones and alien skeletal remains he came across that were covered in cobwebs; he had found in several different areas throughout the catacombs.

The fowl smell of the corridors was unbearable as Raww traveled deeper and deeper into the darkness looking for the item the Emperor wanted him to find. He had to cut his way through some fallen stone slabs that were blocking his path, but he eventually reached a large burial chamber that had a large stone slab blocking the entrance into the chamber. The door had Palpatine's symbol of the Empire on it, so using the force Raww moved the stone slab to the side as he stepped into the burial chamber. Upon entering Raww could tell the chamber was opened some time ago before the Emperor's final death. The chamber had several skeletal remains lying about the chamber as cobwebs covered them and most of the chamber, but at the heart of the room sitting atop a stone sarcophagus was a triangle shaped Sith Holocron.

It seemed almost brand new compared to most of the artifacts on the Planet, but once Raww seized with his hand; a holographic image of Palpatine had appeared before him above the Holocron. A surprised Raww glazed at the image as the ill Palpatine began speaking his message he had left for Raww upon the Holocron.

"If you are seeing this Raww Le Klueze then I have been killed for the final time and I shall never be able to rise again, but I can insure the survival of the Sith order and with it hope that one day someone will carry on and finish what I started. You Raww…I have chosen you as my heir of my empire and the heir of title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Within this Holocron contains all of my knowledge I attained about the Dark Side and Jedi lore that will complete your training. Once you have completed training then you must take on an apprentice. As the rules of the Sith order dictate that there can only be two; a Master and an apprentice at a time only, but then Inside the sarcophagus is the Dark Holocron once owned by Count Dooku during the clone wars; use that as well. Now learn and grown strong in the force so one day you can restore the Sith order and conquer this galaxy and your own home galaxy. Avenge my death as well." Raww kicked opened the lid of the sarcophagus and found the Dark Holocron inside. He took the item from its resting place.

With his new Holocrons in hand the masked man grinned as he said "I will rule this galaxy, but I will not only become the new Sith Lord. I shall be Dark Lord of the Jedi." Raww began laughing as his cruel laughter was echoing throughout the dark corridors of the Catacombs as Raww left the area, and eventually the planet. Raww spent much of his time mastering the secrets and arts Palpatine had once mastered. The masked man's suspicions about the Emperor's motives provided corrected although Raww could never figure out why he was chosen, but with the emperor gone that is one question which shall never be answered. Raww still had the two Holocrons with him and he still hadn't mastered all of its secrets yet, but he would master both Jedi and Sith ways soon enough. In another part of the Galaxy on a planet far away; a young man's adventure was going to begin in the later years in a time when heroes will be needed.

Eighteen years later: the whole galaxy was in a state of war from an outside aggressor known as the Yuuzhan Vong. A race of alien begins that had appeared from outside of the galaxy much like how Raww, Yzak, and the children originated from appeared. Their first assault upon a galaxy that was still adjusting to the idea of peace could perhaps be described by one word as vicious. Attacking the galaxy with formidable, but bizarre organic biotechnology the new enemies of the Galaxy had claimed many victories and destroyed many worlds as they were craving their way through the Galaxy. Their onslaught seemed unstoppable, but the New Republic stood firm and managed to fight off their attackers, but the cost of victory for them was costly. Millions upon millions of lives were virtually lost every day as the war raged on.

Now about two years and a half into the war; both sides were seemingly at a stalemate. But neither side showed signs of being defeated, but perhaps that is an understatement for the New Republic that was already crumbling not just from the war, but from within as well. Now one of the main forces defending the Galaxy from the Vong; the Jedi were being hunted down and given to the Yuuzhan Vong to appeasement hoping they were halt their attacks upon the Galaxy in exchange.

As battles was fought, and Jedi were now being hunted down by the Vong and their human supporters organized into a group known as the Peace Brigade. However now a new hunter was introduced into the mix; a weapon created by the Vong which sole purpose was to hunt down and exterminate Jedi warriors since they were drawn to force users such as the Jedi. Currently on a planet known as Chiron; a young man and a young female Chironian were at her home far out in the country-side. The two were moving through a flower filled meadow.

"So your uncle's mom is a Jedi trained by another Jedi from the Old Republic era?" the young woman said. The young man following her was a tall 173 cm teenager in his late eighteen's with dark blue hair hanging down almost touching his shoulders, but his hair was very similar to his father's. In fact the young man bore a strong resemblance to his father. However some of his expressions and facial features depending on his mood sometimes closely resemblance his mother. The young fellow gently moved from tall flowers that were in his way aside as he replied.

"Yeah, but my uncle has been taking some lesions from her. Believe me I think he is a little too stubborn to make a good Jedi."

"Is that so? I know some pretty stubborn Jedi and they were pretty good."

"So you are from Skywalker's academy right?"

"Yeah…hey if you like I can set up a meeting with you guys someday. I am sure my friends would like to meet you. We need a lot of help nowadays with the Vong if you know what I mean."

"Sure; I would be glad to help. Anything is better than sitting on the side lines, but I am not sure if my Uncle and Aunt would like that. We have been on the run for eighteen years from some pretty nasty people."

"You mean the Peace Brigade or the Vong?"

"Someone a lot worst I say."

"Who do you mean?"

"Not sure…till this day my Aunt and Uncle won't tell me who. They say I have to wait until I am twenty years old before they tell me."

"I see, so they are secretive huh?"

"More or less."

Suddenly in the distance a load ear pricing howl was heard in the distance as the minds of the two force sensitive teens felt danger coming towards them quickly. "Arthur we need to get away from here quickly." The young man didn't need to be told twice as the two started to run for their lives. Taking his lightsaber from his belt he held it in one arm ready to activate its blade if things became dicey. The design of his hilt was exactly like the lightsaber used by Qui-Gon Jinn, but the color of the saber's blade was purple.

The woman had her own lightsaber, but she was going to hold off from using it at the moment. The two made their way to the top of a hill where they were able to see a group of men carrying blasters along with two more men holding amphistaffs. They were would be no doubt Vong warriors using ooglith disguises, but they weren't their only problem. A pack of about five horrible looking creatures with a pair of pursed lips Baring a pair of yellow oval eyes eight bandy legs stood no taller than up to the human waist. The creature was eight meters long with a flattish head, an undulating body covered in black scales, a line of coarse sensory bristles ran down its spine and a white barb protruded from its flickering whip of a tail. They were the new creatures being used by the Yuuzhan Vong called the Voxyn.

A total of five of them were coming straight at them drawn by their sensitivity to the force. It didn't take the other men armed with blasters to open fire on them. Fortunately for the two their attackers had lousy aiming skills. Not wanting to chance taking on a pack of five Voxyn and a group of armed attacks the two Jedi ran for their lives, but were forced to stop momentarily when the creatures gave out a glass shattering paralyzing howl. Despite this the two Jedi weren't completely paralyzed yet due to that they had barely managed to shield their ears in time to prevent the howl from fully paralyzing them. The two pushed onward forcing themselves to endure it as they continued to shield their ears from it.

"Damn what are those things?" Lusa yelled as she tried to ask Arthur her question as the two ran for their lives.

"I don't know, but let's put some distance between them and us."

"Agreed."

The two ran into a small gorge-like area as the cliffs were growing taller as the two proceeded deeper and deeper into the ravine with their pursuers hot on their trail. Seeing how narrow the ravine was; Arthur stopped and reached out with the force; he waited until he saw their pursuers before he caused an avalanche sending hundreds of pounds of rock crashing down on them. The muffled voices of Vong and human voices were heard along with Voxyn

It took moments before the dust from the collapsing rocks settled down. It was about a minute or two later that the two Jedi saw the rocks moving and three Voxyn along with the two Vong warriors with their disguises ruined in the avalanche didn't looked pleased with the Jedi's actions. Their foes were steady advancing on the two Jedi as the two Vong warriors said something in their own language, but the words _Jeedai_ were heard. Whatever they were taking about it was not only directed at them, but it didn't sound good for that matter which was already obvious.

The first of the two Voxyn led the charge as the young Jedi coordinator who had hoped to avoid a battle activated his lightsaber as its violet blade emerged from the hilt. The other Jedi done the same as the Voxyn were upon them. Arthur took the initiative and leapt into the air to avoid the creature's deadly brown mucus it sent flying at one of the two force sensitive warriors. In mid air the young half coordinator threw his lightsaber down upon the creature's back. His aim was so accurate, precise and fast that the monstrous hunter found its spine cut through and impaled by the lightsaber before it even had a chance.

As he began to descend back towards the ground he reached out with the force and pulled his lightsaber forward until the creature was virtually cut in two. After returning to his hand; Arthur saw Lusa's predicament as the next Voxyn along with the last two Vong warriors were advancing on her. Arthur turned and twisted his body into spiraling down to the ground. Landing on his feet like the most graceful of feline creatures Arthur moved to the attack; the Voxyn after landing near Lusa as the woman went to join him. The Alien warriors were going to stand around and do nothing as two Jedi were going to decapitate their creature. With their weapons raised they moved forward crying out a type of battle cry in their own native tongue hoping it would intimidate their foes.

However the tactic failed; as Arthur and Lusa were going to move against the Voxyn first since it was the biggest threat to them present. They had only a few seconds to kill the beast before its handlers would join the battle making defeating them much harder. The creature was about to lunge at them with its claws carrying virus and other deadly toxins, but it was going to let out a paralyzing scream first. Unfortunately Arthur was reacted much faster than the Voxyn as he threw his lightsaber forward and embedded it within the monster's throat.Quickly calling his saber back into his hand using the force as the blade emerged cutting the dead Voxyn's head apart; it reached his hand right as the first alien warrior was posed to strike.

Lusa fought one Vong warrior as Arthur faced off against the other. Its staff managed to hold back the boy's lightsaber. Caught in a temporary deadlock; the Vong warrior was about to attempt a counter attack, but he saw Arthur kick him between the legs before punching him in the face sending the towering Vong warrior back. The last thing the warrior saw was Arthur's lightsaber going through his chest, and from that moment the alien warrior knew no more.

The female Chironian was struggling against the deadly warrior she was facing was pushing her back as his amphistaff came to life trying to bite her arm to inject some deadly venom into her body, but Arthur intervened as he took off the warrior's arm right before he turned the hilt of his saber right before sending its blade under his arm into his chest tearing through his enemy's lungs and heart killing the Vong in less than a second. After his body slumped to the ground; Lusa and Arthur put away their lightsabers and made a hasty retreat from the area.

An hour later at a small home build from stone and wood gathered around the area giving it the appearance of a small cabin that was nested besides a large cliff overlooking a massive lake. Arthur and Lusa entered the home they found one sliver haired coordinator standing by a table speaking with a young girl with short sliver hair wearing some brown robes. Yzak turned his attention to the two and in his usual _pleasant _tone of greeting he spoke to the two Jedi.

"Where the hell have you been Arthur?"

"Seeing my friend and fighting some Vong."

"WHAT?"

"We ran into some trouble on the way here."

"Oh great." Yzak said as he put one hand on his face before turning to face Arthur's friend. "Oh who is this by the way?"

"This is Lusa a Jedi from Skywalker's academy. I met her a few days ago."

"Greetings...Arthur has told me a good deal about you two, and your daughter."

"The name is Ezalia Jule." The young girl said with a smug expression matching her father's signature smug expression. She really was Yzak's daughter; there were no doubts about that. A moment later Cecile walked in and saw the group; she walked up to Lusa and offered her hand.

"I am Cecile Grell Jule. Pleased to meet you."

"So all of you are Force Sensitive users?"

"Actually we are all Jedi. My father was a Jedi from the Old Republic Era and everything he knew about the ways of the Jedi were passed onto me and eventually to young Arthur. Currently I am still working with Yzak and our daughter on training them." The female Jedi Knight explained to the group.

"Interesting...I thought all of the Jedi that existed in the Old Republic era were all but wiped out save for a few."

"Well my father was one of those few."

As the young man heard the two women talk for a few minutes thoughts went in and out of his mind as he recalled all of the news reports and the recent incident that happened. "Excuse me, but I think we should leave this planet and join with the other Jedi." Arthur said without hesitation. Yzak turned to him not looking happy at the boy's sudden outburst.

"We can't do that?"

"Is it because you are afraid of him? Uncle we have more serious problems; the Vong's new weapon tracks force users. I think its time we stop sitting on the sidelines and get out there and do something before the Vong hunt us down. I think you and I already know enough about recent events to do so."

"But?" Yzak was about to say, but Arthur interrupted him.

"But nothing...as we stand around here doing nothing as millions of people are dying each day and I for one will not stand by and watch as it continues around us. If you guys don't want to come then I'll go alone." Arthur said as Yzak looked at him and replied simply.

"You were planning on asking this regardless if you were attacked or not when you came home right."

Arthur remained silent.

With a grin Yzak looked to his wife and said "You know living in hiding has become boring. I believe it's high time that we go and do something together as a family. How dose joining the fight with Skywalker and the other Jedi against the Vong sound?" Yzak asked with one of his cocky smiles. His wife smile in agreement as Arthur smile and answered.

"I think you know the answer to that one already?"

"Alright then, but where do we find Skywalker and the others?"

"I can help you with that?" Lusa stepped up and said as the others turned to her. "I can lead you guys to where they are."

"Ok now that is settled lets leave before any unexpected company arrives." Cecile suggested.

"Agreed...we'll take the transport ship and leave."

After hearing Yzak's suggestion the female Jedi asked "Then let's raise it from the Lake."

A short time later once their things were packed; the group was gathered by the edge of the lake where Arthur, Yzak, Cecile and Ezalia were using their force powers to raise something buried under mud and dirt to the surface. As it rose up from under the water as last of the mud that covered it was washed away. The ship was about close to the shoreline. Yzak walked up to the hatch of the ship and opened up the hatch. "Alright everyone get aboard."

Elsewhere in the vast Galaxy in a dimly lit chamber sat someone on a black metallic throne exactly like the one used by Gilbert Dullindal at the Space Fortress Messiah. A figure wearing black robes was seated there with a chess board sitting before him on a floating table. He moved a black pawn forward before moving a white knight towards it. The figure was using the white pieces as he thought to himself.

_They are moving towards them. Now we can begin._

The figure pushed a button on the side of his chair as a holographic image of an Imperial Captain appeared before him asking "Yes my Lord." The figured remained closely hidden by the darkness as a faint smile appeared upon his lips before he spoke his thoughts to the Captain.

"Has the pawns arrived...did they pass Aizoc III yet?"

"Yes sir...we have continued tracking them ever since they left their home Galaxy."

"Good...make sure they find their way to Skywalker and the others as for Yzak and the others continue to leave them be for just a little longer."

"Your will shall be carried out Darth Sidious."

A couple hours later somewhere along the outer rim approaching the inner rim territories were a group of three ships trying through Hyperspace. However these ships weren't your typical craft you would find in the Galaxy. They like the Yuuzhan Vong came from outside the Galaxy. The three ships were the Minerva, Archangel, and the Eternal. All three ships had dared the Intergalactic void and survived making it into a Galaxy that was currently at war with one another. The ships were passing the Naboo system when suddenly something pulled them out of hyperspace. They were about a light-year away from Naboo when the three ships came across a single Imperial Class Star Destroyer using its Gravity Well generator to bring the three ships out of Hyperspace. Several moments later as Tie fighters were sent out to deal with the three battleships the mobile suit hangers of each ship opened up and deployed their mobile suits. From the Minerva a black and yellow colored ZAKU phantom equipped with a Blaze wizard pack was deployed along with five GOUF command units and two more ZAKU warriors carrying a Gunner Pack and a Slash pack. The Eternal deployed the Gaia Gundam, and its DOM units while lastly from the Archangel. The golden mobile suit known as the Akatsuki followed by nine Murasame units, but one of the units were painted Red. The last mobile suit to launch from the Archangel was the Strike Rouge equipped with the Aile pack and it was using the original Strike Gundam color configuration.

"DOM units defend the Eternal and the other ships. Kira and Athrun you two and I will attack that Star Destroy after we fight our way through those Ties. Mwu; can you, Dearka and the rest handle them?" One Andrew Waltfeld asked from the cockpit of the Gaia Gundam. Although the Desert Tiger was pushing very close to his sixties, but was currently about fifty five years old; he was still a very capable MS pilot in the Gaia Gundam.

"Roger that we are more than a match for these Ties." Mwu said as he deployed the DRAGOON beam cannons and beam turrets from the Shiranue space pack the golden mobile suit wore. The beam weapons spread out and began attacking the Tie fighters. A couple of ties were blown apart as the DRAGOON controlled weapons flew about firing upon the Tie fighters. Athrun Zala in his machine a red colored Murasame unit transformed from its mobile armor mode and drew its beam saber to cut through a charging Tie fighter as it was firing at it with its weapons, but Athrun's pilot skills managed to evade the attacks and get close to his foe to cut it down.

"I think we can handle them and sink that Star Destroyer."

"Athrun do you suppose they were waiting for us?" Kira Yamato asked from the cockpit of the Strike Rouge as he fired multiple shots from his beam rifle in rapid fire secession destroying at least two Tie fighters with precision aiming proving that it didn't matter how old you got. For coordinators they would have to hit seventy years old before any decrease in their skills began to show due to age.

"No doubt now; our departure from our own Galaxy without any intervention or attempt to stop us proves that. He wanted us to make it here that I know for sure, but why? What is Le Klueze up to now?" Athrun asked as he whipped out the beam rifle to shot down another Tie fighter attempting to make an attack run on the Archangel. "Another thing; why would he only send this many troops to stop us? He should know we can defeat a group of Tie fighters and a Star Destroyer? What is the purpose of this battle?"

"I don't know, but let's just focus on the matter at hand." Dearka announced as he fired a swarm of missiles at the enemy. The ties evaded them, but a few flew into the line of fire of Dearka's beam rifle and the line of fire from the ZAKU Gunner's beam cannon. A total of six were taken out.Suddenly the ZAFT ship launched another mobile suit into the battle. Parts of it were sent out before combining into the Blast Impulse Gundam.

"How dare you guys start the battle without me?" Lunamaria Zala asked over a com channel as she fired both of her beam cannons at the enemy. She damaged one enemy craft as it was sent hurling into another Tie fighter destroying both of them in the collision. Athrun replied to the woman's com.

"Don't worry about it dear...we still got plenty to go around."

"Less chatter everyone. We need to sink that Star Destroyer." Andrew said as he flew pass the swarms of Tie fighters destroying one whenever he had one in his slights and evading their fire at the same time. Mwu was following suit as he fought his way through a squadron of Ties and began flying up long the top of the Imperial battleship evading enemy fire as it rained down upon him, but even if a shot hit him. The Akatsuki's beam reflection armor bounced the beams harmlessly away or if the angle was right send the beam right back at the sender.

As the mobile suit forces of the ship fought off the Tie fighters and received support fire from the Archangel, Eternal and the Minerva. To help inflict some damage to the enemy ship; the Archangel and the Minerva began powering up their ship's Positron Blaster Cannons. Once armed and ready the ships fired sending three powerful crimson beams at the Star Destroyer. The beams ripped thorough lines of Tie fighters after the MS units evaded and got out of the beam's path. Only about a little more than a dozen were vaporized in the blast when they failed to evade the beams in time. The three beams continued on until the one fried from the Minerva stuck the front of the ship close to the neck of the Star Destroyer where the bridge rested at the top of. The other two from the Archangel hits the side of the ship inflicting enormous damage to the areas hit.

As the ship was recovering from the damage dealt to it; the Akatsuki reached the bridge of the ship and took out its beam saber and stabbed it into the bridge. As the ship was rendered virtually disabled; the Archangel and the Minerva targeted the Star Destroyer's engines before firing their Positron Blaster Cannons again as the Eternal followed by their mobile suit forces having finished off the Tie Fighter attack group began assaulting the Star Destroyer with overwhelming assaults on it until a series of explosions from both within and could be visibly seen on the outside of the ship's hull. The ships and mobile suits moved away from Star Destroyer before it exploded into a massive fireball. After the ensuring explosion one of the DOM units caught eye of an escape pod that had escaped the blast.

"This is pilot of DOM unit seven. I have located an escape pod. It was probably launched from the ship before it went down."

"Advance with caution. It could be bobby trapped. Scan it first." Murrue La Flaga from the Archangel advised.

"Yes sir." the Dom pilot said as he scanned the pod before grabbing it and making his way back to the ship with it. Once inside the Archangel's hanger; the pod was opened only finding a dying Imperial Solider holing a disk in his hand. He died seconds later. It seemed the impact from the explosion or something else that might have happed contributed to his death. Kira looked down at the man and picked up the disk.

"What is on that?" Mwu asked as he approached holing his flight helmet under his arm.

"I don't know?"

A short time later in her cabin; Murrue popped the disk into her computer as Athrun, Mwu, and Kira stood near by waiting to see what was on it. A video recording of Raww began to play. "Captain Wills...after you terminate the three ships as instructed you are to head to these coordinates and terminate the Jedi at their base located at Eclipse. I have already sent another team to handle it. They will arrive within a couple days from now so hurry and join them." The video message ended after that as a list of coordinates was shown.

"Well these coordinates will work will the nav computer will installed on the ships we salvaged from those enemy ships and that world devastator. But this seems a little too convenient." Mwu commented as Kira replied.

"True, but if that information we learned about the Jedi is right then we need to find them and warn them quickly."

"Agreed, but will they believe us?"

"Only one way to find out?" Mwu said as Murrue added in.

"Regardless if it's a trap or not we have nowhere else to go so we must go to Eclipse."

"Then it's settled...I'll inform Dearka and Lacus." Kira offered as he turned and left the room leaving Athrun and Mwu to discuss some details. Fifteen minutes later Kira entered their cabin where he saw his wife Lacus sitting in front of her desk as their daughter Fllay who bore a great resemblance to her mother with some of her father's features was sitting on a bed playing with Haro. "Lacus we may have a lead on the Jedi."

"Is it a solid one?"

"Not one hundred percent, but it's the only certain one we have."

"I see...what are the details?"

"We discovered a disk detailing a plan to assault the Jedi's hidden base. We have the coordinates, but we have to get their before Raww's assault force does."

"However you are concerned about something aren't you?"

Kira grinned admiring his wife's astuteness to know whenever he was questioning something. "Well all of this information falling into our lap seems a little too convenient" Lacus looked at him blankly for a moment before answering.

"As you said we have nothing else to go on."

"Then we'll head to this place detailed on the disk."


	8. Chapter 8 A child’s destiny

Chapter 8

A child's destiny

During a mission to see a Sullustan named General Muun at the Billbringi Shipyards where about five hundred warships were under construction. In the Sullustan's office; Han Solo with his wife Leia was in a conversation with the general. As Leia and the deskpilot general had their little chat; Han himself had been wishing he knew one of those Jedi calming techniques his son Jacen had told him about since the Sullustan was beginning to wear on his limited patience. Before his wife and the Sullustan were seated on a small brown couch at the center of the room as he listed to wife.

"Hundred thousand lives are at stake general. The Vray are a gentile species; without an evacuation escort they will be defenseless against the Yuuzhan Vong." Leia tried to argue while plea with the general on the matter concerning the Vray. They had come to the shipyards in hopes they could borrow some of the completed ships to serve as escorts for the Vray evacuation ships.

"And how many lives will the New Republic lose if Billbringi falls before the fleet is completed." Muun countered as his heavy Sullustan jowls rippled as he spoke while he kept his feelings hidden behind his flat Sullustan face. "Whole worlds will perish and that will mean millions." Han picked this as a moment to step in attempting to change the general's mind.

"She is only asking for twenty ships."

As the general turned his attention towards the former smuggler he replied "She is asking for fifteen corvettes and five cruisers; a quarter of Billbringi defenses, and the Yuuzhan Vong are already probing our outer security posts." The General again countered, but Han being the persistent type added.

"We're letting you keep the Dauntless." As the pilot of the Falcon tried to sound reasonable as he could. "And the other ships will be back here in one week tops."

"And still no" The Sullustan declared as he rose from his chair as a buzzing sound from a comm station on the general's desk. C-3PO who had been standing behind the couch looked up and inquired.

"Would you like me to take that General?"

The Muun nodded as he included "Unless it's top priority I'll reply in a few minutes."

"Thanks Threepio" Han said to the golden translator droid as he knew that any interruption would lessen their chances of convincing the general to change his mind. He dropped himself into a seat opposite of Muun as he interjected "You seem to forget who you are talking to?" His wife turned her head in sudden alarm.

"Han!"

"It wasn't so long ago that she could have demanded for ships. If anyone deserves."

"I know what the Princess deserves." Muun interrupted as he reluctantly returned to his seat before continuing as he said "I studied the history vids at the academy."

"History Vids!" growled Han as he added "So they activated you when? About last year?" Han turned his head to look out through the transparisteel dome out at the dry docks as they were alive with activity. Meanwhile Threepio looked up from the desk as he looked to Han and Leia saying.

"Princess Leia

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when C-3PO was receiving another message which the golden automaton informed everyone in the room of as he stated. "Excuse me for interrupting, but there is a Yuuzhan Vong emissary here asking to see Princess Leia." The two Solos turned their heads at the moment and both asked together.

"What?"

"Tell him no!" Came Han's reply as his wife asked.

"How did he find me?"

C-3PO entered a millisecond of what sounded like a digital squeal into the comm console and answered moments later saying "The Yuuzhan Vong emissary refuses to reveal that information to the picket officer, but he swears in the name of Yun-Yammka to do you no harm. He wishes to discuss the fate of some refugees." Han already had his own answer to request.

"No!"

His wife flashed the hot-shot pilot a scowl as she turned to C-3PO and asked. "Tell I will send instructions shortly." Han was surprised by his wife's decision to meet with the emissary. He knew his chances of changing his wife's mind were very slim, but he had to try since he properly had no intention of changing her mind.

"Have you gone spacesick? Or have you already forgotten about Elan and the bo'tous attempt or how close you came to losing your legs last year on Duro?"

"I haven't forgotten." Leia said evenly as she turned to the general and noted "But I am sure General Muun would like to hear how the Yuuzhan Vong knew I was here as much as I do."

"Indeed." The general replied with a nod.

"You can't let a Yuuzhan Vong into Billbringi!" Han said knowing that Muun was his last chance to prevent Leia from meeting with the emissary as he added. "The ship counts alone." However Muun cut him off as he interrupted.

"Will be of use to our enemies only if they are accurate." The Sullustan's jowls on his face seemed to form into what could be suggested as a smile. He looked to Leia and spoke. "We have been waiting for just an opportunity."

"Then we'll be glad to give it to you." Leia turned to C-3PO and asked him "You may relay to the Yuuzhan Vong that he may have safe passage."

"As long as he present himself unmasked and unarmed." Han added as moments later C-3PO responded once their conditions were made known to the Yuuzhan Vong emissary right as Han was in the middle of adding a few more comments.

"He has already promised honorable conduct, but if you ask me a Yuuzhan Vong's promise is as good as a Jawa's."

"Commence Operation Restbreak and this is not a drill." The Sullustan General said as he spoke into the comm unit once C-3P0 had finished using it. For the next three hours as Orbiting dry docks were quickly shutdown and lights and activity came to a halt as the dry docks were looking more and more abandoned. A few dry docks remained in operation, but from visible glance anyone would assume that a great deal of the dry docks was abandoned. Han Solo wasn't sure if the Sullustan had deserved his rank at a young age, but he had to admit his plan was clever because what could be seen would surely make the Yuuzhan Vong in no rush to attack Billbringi Shipyards.

As this was going on; an old Imperial Interrogation room was being converted into an interview room as there was a transparisteel panel along with an array of bio sensors that could monitor the Yuuzhan Vong's body status to be used as a means to detect any attempts to use any concealed weapons. If any use of them were attempted the sensors were pick them up in advance so the void button could be pushed thus opening up the chamber to the near vacuum outside. In the General's office the trio awaited the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong emissary as the picket ship carrying him was coming into view of the planetoid. Meanwhile another ship was following it; sometime earlier as preparations for the Yuuzhan Vong emissary were being made. C-3PO received a comm from the picket line about another ship that had arrived and apparently it was a transport ship.Lusa contacted them as Leia took the comm and begin speaking to the female Jedi.

"Lusa it's good to hear from you?"

"As it is good to hear you Princess Leia. It seems we have come early."

"Not at all; we had an unexpected delay. I will explain later, but in the meantime." Leia turned to General Muun and asked him. "General would you please allow them to dock besides the Falcon at the shipyards. They are with us. We had planned to meet them outside the picket lines once our meeting was finished."

"I see no reason why not, but tell them they are to head straight for the hanger where your ship is docked at and nowhere else is that understood?"

"Of course general." Leia informed the Jedi female of the conditions stated by the general as Lusa answered.

"Don't worry we will dock in the proper hanger."

However another visitor to the shipyards was in the area, but their vessel was cloaked hidden by a powerful cloaking system. On the bridge an Imperial Admiral was standing on the bridge of a as behind him an holographic image of a young man in his late teens wearing a black cape and robes along with some body armor that could be seen on his body. He had slightly long and dark brown hair and light blue eyes. As he spoke the Admiral seemed almost very fearful of the man as he was sweating at the sight of the Dark Jedi before him.

"Lord Tyranus we have reached the shipyards and are ready to commence with the operation."

"Excellent...deploy the Tie fighters and sink the picket ship and then do as much damage to the shipyards before they can retaliate and then escape."

"Yes my lord it shall be done."

The hologram disappeared as a young cadet walked up to the admiral and asked.

"Sir should we go through with this?"

"We must."

"Sir the Moff council will not approve."

"We are serving the rightful heir to what remains of the empire. If we are successful in this raid we will be welcomed into their ranks. Now stop questioning me." The Cadet saluted as the ship moved closer to the planet as Tie fighters were deployed from the ship as the Imperial Class Star Destroyer deactivated the cloaking system it was hiding under and proceeded towards the ship yards to start an attack. A group totaling a good number of more than fifty Tie fighters emerged from the bottom of the ship. A number of about ten of them were making an intercept course for the picket ship. At that moment alarms in the General's office were going off as the Solos as well as the general were alerted to the sudden appearance of the Star Destroyer and the Tie fighters heading for the dry docks and the picket ship carrying the Yuuzhan Vong Emissary on board.

"A Star Destroyer where did it come from. It just appeared almost out of nowhere." The general said as he was just as surprised as everyone else in the room.

"Forget where it came from. We need to stop it. Those Ties are preparing to make an attack run on this place and another group is heading towards the picket ship."

"It will take at least three minutes tops to deploy our defense forces, but we have to be careful otherwise the battle may cause the emissary to see though our ruse. The other dry docks may become exposed during the battle if the fighting got dragged on." General Muun cautioned as Leia told the general.

"If those Tie fighters destroy the picket ship carrying the Vong emissary then we'll have a lot more to worry about than some tie fighters and a star destroyer." The Princess and former chief of State for the republic were killed. Meanwhile on the transport ship; Arthur was preparing to launch in the Infinite Justice and to intervene in the battle despite the protests of Yzak, but sometimes being as reckless as his father was; Arthur locked himself in the storage compartment and began activating the Gundam's systems.

**G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule Complex appeared on the OS screen of the mobile suit after the ZAFT insignia and the Mobile Suit Neo Operation system title was displayed. The machine had come to life again after years of not being in combat since the last days of the second bloody valentine war. During his Jedi training; Yzak and Cecile devised training programs and simulations using the Infinite Justice as the base for those training simulations. Since the Justice was the only mobile suit they had; Arthur's training was built around making him trained to perfection in using the Justice. The time had come to see the fruits of that training.

The doors under the transport ship opened up as the eyes of the Justice flashed a bright green. After the restraints holding the machine to the ship released the mobile suit. Using a gentle push of the thrusters; launched the Justice out of the storage compartment. Once it was free it spread open its wings and engaged its phase shift armor. With beam rifle in hand; the Infinite Justice rushed to intercept the Tie fighters heading towards the picket ship.

As Arthur closed in; the TIE fighters were picking up the "unknown" enemy approaching them fast from eight o'clock from below them. As they were changing course from attacking the picket ship to engaging the Justice a pair of beam boomerangs was thrown at them as the surprised and confounded TIE pilots never expected such an attack to be used against them. Three were sliced in half as the two weapons passed while the others evaded. But they had never expected the boomerangs to come back around. This was followed by volleys of beam rifle fire that claimed another TIE fighter from the precise accuracy of its coordinator pilot. Just as the TIE fighters were firing at the Justice; the beam boomerangs returning from their first throw came around and took out the remaining Ties. Ten TIE fighters had fallen in what seemed to have been barely more than a half of a minute.

"Ten down...forty to go." Arthur said to himself as he recovered his two boomerangs and started his way towards the other enemy fighters.

It wasn't long before the TIE fighters heading for the shipyards changed their target to the Justice once they were informed that ten of their comrades were taken down in a matter that seemed so effortlessly. The collection of TIE fighters and the Justice engaged themselves in a little game of chicken as the two forces were on a collision course with one another. As the Ties in front of the Justice broke away while the others behind them open fire on the Justice once they had a weapons lock on the Gundam. Arthur picked this moment to surprise them with another of the Gundam's weapons as its subflight lifter detached from its back with beam blade wings activated as it rushed through the group of TIE fighters bypassing their line of fire in a flash.

The TIE pilots were confounded by this enemy as Arthur and the Gundam was just full of surprises for them. The subflight lifter mowed through the groups of TIE fighters as their sudden burst of confusion from Arthur's surprise cost them their lives since their mere few seconds to act prevented them from taking proper action against the subflight lifter coming at them, but while they were worried about that. Arthur shot out from his machine's shield the Grapple Stinger which seized a TIE fighter as it was flying towards the Justice on a daring attack run as he was evading a rain storm of fire from them. Before the TIE fighter he had in the grip of his Grapple Stinger exploded he swung it and released it to send the fighter crashing into one of its comrades. As the Justice continued to be assaulted by fire from the TIE fighters it used its beam shield to block their attacks while it put away its beam rifle and drew its beam saber combining them into a double ended beam saber.

Rushing through them while evading their fire as beams of energy came dangerous close from damaging the Justice as each shot almost grazed the machine's armor by a mere centimeter. It began spinning its beam saber over its head hacking apart the TIE fighters that were attempting to overwhelm it. The subflight lifter came to Arthur as it fired its beam cannons while cutting into any enemy units as it passed. With a few enemy fighters remaining after a fierce battle; Arthur tossed both of his Gundam's beam boomerangs again as they finished off the last of the TIE fighters.

From the bridge of the Star Destroyer the Admiral of the ship were in complete shock as they had just witnessed the complete destruction of their TIE fighters. "Cadet...how long was that battle?" The Admiral mumbled to the cadet as sweat dripped from his forehead. The Cadet shaking replied.

"Barely two minutes sir."

"Admiral!" Another crew member shouted in alert.

"What is it?"

"The unknown machine is heading our way. ETA ten seconds."

"I want intensive fire on all forward batteries. Shoot it down!" The Admiral ordered.

The Justice rolled and evaded to the sides as it dodged fire from the Star Destroyer's Turbolasers while the Gundam made its way under the ship and it flew into the hanger where it proceeded to fire its beam cannons from its subflight lifter and began hacking into the walls with its beam sabers. Spending about ten seconds in the hanger before flying out of there as a chain of explosions were going off as the ship began to explode from the inside. Arthur flew the Justice to the front of the bridge taking his beam saber and stabbing into the command center of the ship. Having inflicted more damage than he had thought the whole ship was being covered in chains of explosions erupting from the inside as the Justice flew clear of the ship as it broke apart as large explosions as a result of the damage Arthur inflicted on the vessel destroyed it.

Only three minutes had passed since the Justice engaged the Tie fighters and the Star Destroyer. Using quick movements and fine aiming skills; the Justice had made a triumph return to the battlefield. However the one thing that had given Arthur an advantage over the agile TIE fighters was that they had never encountered a Gundam before so they never knew what to expect, so the young coordinator had the element of surprise on his side. With his enemies defeated it wasn't long before a squadron of X-Wings was closing on him. They were the group deployed by shipyards security forces, but they were as they say. The cavalry was late.

Having watched the battle from the Sullustan's office; Leia including Han and General Muun were in a state of awe. None of them had seen a machine like the Infinite Justice before and were left speechless by the Gundam's handy work. "Fifty TIE fighters and one Star Destroy in three minutes. What kind of weapon is that thing?" The General asked hoping that perhaps one of the Solos knew, but judging by their facial expressions he could tell they had no idea.

"I wish I knew, but." Han was saying as he trailed off giving his wife a chance to add to the subject.

"That machine came from the transport ship? Maybe Lusa might be able to give us an explanation." Leia said as she turned to C-3PO as the droid had already begun contacting Lusa on the transport vessel. A couple or so moments later Lusa's voice was heard as Leia inquired. "Lusa what do you know about that machine?"

"It's called the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice."

"Justice?"

"Yes Princess Leia, but I think we should perhaps discuss this in person instead over an open comm channel where almost anyone could probably listen in."

"Alright. Don't you think it would be better if we hold this discussion in person General?"

"Yes I agree, but perhaps we should get the interview with the Yuuzhan Vong Emissary over with first. Tell your friend and whoever is piloting that machine that they may still dock at the place agreed as previously instructed." The General informed the Princess while Leia went about to relay the reply.

"Did you catch that Lusa?"

"Yeah we did. We'll be in the hanger in a few moments."

A short time later after the Justice and the transport ship landed inside the hanger right besides the Millennium Falcon. The cockpit of the Justice opened as the machine was knelling down on one leg when moments later; Arthur descended from the machine using a wire. He was joined by Yzak, Cecile and Lusa at the base of the machine as a solider lead them through the corridors. At the same time the Emissary was being searched and examined for any concealed weapons of any nature. Once he was cleared; the emissary was allowed in with a strange object in its hands. The object was a strange sponge-like creature that appeared to be like the Villips the Yuuzhan Vong used to communicate over long distances. In place of his own clothes the emissary wore a watchcloak with the hood up. Once he had taken his seat and placed the creature on the table in front of him. After the door was locked; the two began their meeting.

"I am Leia Organa Solo."

"Yes we met before, on the planet Rhommamool." The figure replied as he removed his hood revealing a smashed Yuuzhan Vong face with an empty eye socket. His voice was throaty and arrogant as his appearance and voice was all but too familiar to woman. "And at Duro we worked together for a time."

Upon seeing his face Leia's hand went for her lightsaber her brother had made her some time ago since hers had been destroyed at Duro. "Cree'Ar?" Leia said right before saying the name of one of the most notorious Yuuzhan Vong they had ever known. "Nom Amor!" Han and Leia remembered all but too well the actions of this certain individual had been one of the sources of trouble for the Jedi and the Galaxy. He helped hasten the collapse of the Empire reducing it to what it is now, unleashed a virus that had taken Maria nearly two years to overcome, founding the Peace Brigade and preparing the way for the rest of his race to begin their invasion on the Galaxy. Recently last year on Duro; Nom Amor had engineered the deaths of Leia and Jacen while he attempted to kill Maria and Jaina. However these were just a few of the acts and things Nom Amor has done.

"You have excellent memory." Nom replied as he glared at the woman in front of him coldly with his one eye. "How is your son Jacen? And Maria; is she still in remission? As you know I have a special interest in your sister-in-law's condition." Han was itching to hit the void button as it was growing more and more tempting. He managed to hold his hand back only centimeters away from the button as it was hovering dangerously close over the void button.

"Just keep talking, fella. There is nothing I'd enjoy more than pushing this void button."

The Yuuzhan Vong maintained a sly smile. "Before you hear what I have come to say? Besides, I do not think Leia Organa Solo here is the type who would break a promise of safe passage." The woman in front of him shot the emissary a glare as she answered.

"My promise, not Han's. And let me warn you. His self-control isn't what it used to be. How did you know I was here?"

"With the Vray evacuating, where else would you look for a convey escort?" Nom Amor answered as he gestured to the creature sitting on the desk in front of him. "If I may."

"The Vray have been evacuating for weeks." Leia replied as she was attempting to push for an answer to learn how they knew she and Han were here. Her husband doubted that Nom Amor would tell them if there was a spy in Billbringi. "We have only been here a few hours?" The female had said finishing her sentence.

"We are of course watching Billbringi, and that is all I am going to say on the matter." The Yuuzhan Vong replied as he coaxed the creature sitting in front of him awake without even asking for permission with a brief stroke of his hand. "Tsavong Lah wishes for you to see this." Nom answered as the creature melted into a disk before it began to glow with bioluminescence. The light shifted and altered itself until the image displayed a long starship with a blocky stern and the distinctive hammerhead bridge. The ship was one of Corellian Engineering Corporation's large civilian cruisers. From its appearance with the lack of influx from the Ion drives and the opened docking bay deck; the ship was standing dead in space. "The starliner cruiser the Nebula Chaser. The image is current."

A shadow of concern and worry washed over Han as his heat almost literary leaped into his throat when the ship that was being displayed by the odd creature to be the same ship Maria and Jaina were supposed to meet with. The mission was to be quick and simple, but judging by things it was obvious clear something had gone wrong. Putting on his best face which he would use for sabacc games; he looked upon his wife's face that didn't seem to change in expression.

"Very impressive." Leia began to say as her voice remained dry and mocking although she was worried about Maria and Jaina just as much as Han was. "You have learned to transmit holograms. I will be looking forward to your holodramas on the net." A second later after her mocking reply: Nom Amor sounded enraged as he sapped.

"The Yuuzhan Vong has made living light for centuries. I am showing you this ship because the warmaster thought you might wish to trade."

_Here it comes. _Han thought as he figured Nom Amor was going to demand the location of the Jedi base in exchange for the lives of Jaina and Maria. For their shakes he slowly moved his hand away from the button. Leia kept a straight face as she made an icy reply to the tricky Yuuzhan Vong.

"Tsavong Lah thought wrong. I would rather trade with a Hutt!"

"But the Hutts do not have what you want." Nom said as he poked a claw like finger into the image created by the creature. "There are ten thousand refuges aboard, and their peril is your doing?"

"I doubt that. If this is what Tsavong Lah wanted me to see then our business is done."

Leia turned her back on Nom Amor and began making her way to the door, but as Han watched her move away he wanted to remind her that their daughter could be at stake. However he didn't want to hint to thee Yuuzhan Vong that their daughter might have on the ship. But when she reached the door.

"You can save them?" Nom Amor rose as his chest was over the image generated by the creature as he continued. "Just tell me where to find the Jedi Base."

"There is no Jedi Base."

The Yuuzhan Vong emissary sighed theatrically. "Princess Leia you discredit me again before Tsavong Lah." His chin went slump for a moment or two as a faint grin appeared on his face. "I advised him that you would never sacrifice so many to save so few, but he believes you are willing to sacrifice more; much more to protect the Jedi." After he was finished speaking his statement a volley of plasma balls streaked across the holographic image and stuck the shieldless starliner opening flash melted holes in the ship's durasteel hull. Dark Clouds of speak-sized flotsam and atmospheric vapor began to jet into space as another volley of plasma balls entered through the ship's internal bulk heads. The clouds darkened as more flotsam was sucked out of the ship and into space. The holographic image magnified and showed to be pressure-ruptured bodies tumbling out into space. "Truly the wisdom of Tsavong Lah is as boundless as the galaxy itself." Nom Amor gestured as he was attempting to share a joke with the Princess who didn't see any amusement in as he looked down at the starliner and said. "They are dying because they were Jedi aboard. If the Jedi do not wish to die then they must surrender within one of your standard weeks."

"More? How many More?" Han had to ask as Nom Amor's expression showed that he seemed to be expecting the question from him.

"Your scouts will confirm that we have surrounded the world of Talfaglio; for the next week all refuge ships will be held in orbit. If the Jedi surrender to us willingly then we will let them leave unharmed, but if they do not we will destroy them. As so if I fail to return."

"You expect the Jedi to surrender." Han remarked as his hand moved to hit the void button. He felt relieved that Nom Amor didn't mention Jaina or Maria which was a good sign that they weren't on board the ship at the time. He wanted to feel remorse for what happened to the people killed at that moment, but what mattered to him right now was that Jaina and Maria were safe. "That isn't going to happen so I might as well get things started."

The two locked on the other's eyes as both of the two men continue to glare at one another. The former smuggler slowly prepared to push the button, but he took his time to give his wife a chance to try and stop him. He was excepting her to say something that would stop Han from triggering the Void switch which he was sure Leia was expecting him to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Leia demanded.

"Really?"

"Yes do it."

Surprised by his wife's request she hit the button and the shutter opened up as air was being sucked out into space. Nom Amor's one eye went wide in surprise as he shot from his seat and shouted while the creature on the table before him folded in upon itself after the image died. "Are you mad? You will kill millions."

"Not us you?"

Leia answered as the Yuuzhan Vong's face racked in surprise as he glanced up at the ceiling before looking back at Leia again as he covered his ears. After covering his ears; the void button was hit again closing the shutter. Afterwards Amor removed his fingers from his ears as Leia shot him a glare and informed him. "Go back to your warmaster and tell him how you were treated. Tell him that the Jedi accept no responsibility for the lives he threatens and that any emissary issuing a similar threat will not be returned."

Nom Amor nodded; if not meekly or at least not haughty. "I will tell him, but that will not change anything." He rose from his chair and started making his way towards the door, but he stopped and said. "The Warmaster believes this will work, and he has not been wrong yet." As he continued to wait for the door to open he added. "Before I leave? What was that machine that destroyed that raiding party and saved my life?"

"We do not know, but we are just as curious about the matter as you seem to be?"

"I see." With those last words Nom Amor left through the open door.

Once the picket ship carrying him disappeared from view; Han and Leia joined General Muun in his office where Yzak, Cecile, Lusa, Ezalia and Arthur were waiting. Arthur was looking out the window while his wife wearing traditional Jedi robes from the Old Republic era sat next to Yzak wearing causal clothing. Sitting next to Cecile was Lusa. They watched the trio enter with C-3PO following them not too far behind. The General sat at his desk as Leia and Han took their seats on the other couch near them.

"So which one of you piloted that machine. It was called Infinite Justice wasn't it?"

"Well." Yzak was starting to say when Arthur cut him off and turned his attention from looking out at the stars and interrupted.

"It would be me sir."

"You? What is your name young man?"

"I am Arthur Zala sir."

"Arthur." The Sullustan noticed the lightsaber hanging at his belt. "Are you a Jedi?" Leia looked at the young man over her shoulder and sure enough she noticed the lightsaber hanging on the young coordinator's belt. Arthur was quiet for a moment or so until he finally answered when he looked straight at the general.

"Well I suppose in the eyes of the current Jedi Order I haven't even been heard of, but to my teacher I have the skills of any Jedi Master."

"Don't call yourself a Jedi yet. I still need to put though the trails. Let alone call yourself a master. You still need to train an apprentice yourself." Cecile boldly noted. Han and Leia as well as the general turned their attention on the woman as Han asked.

"And you would be?"

"I am Cecile Grell Jule, and this is my husband Yzak Jule along with our daughter Ezalia. I am a Jedi Knight as was my father a survivor of the Jedi Purge named Joseph Grell. Young Arthur Zala here is my apprentice or Padwan learner if you wish to call him."

"If you guys are Jedi then why aren't you with the rest of the order?" Han asked as he wanted some answers. "Surely you guys would have heard about the Jedi Order was restored."

"We did, but we had to remain in hiding not for our shakes, but for the boy as well."

"I am interested to hear why you would hide spite the return of the order?" General Muun added.

"As I am." Leia replied after the Sullustan commented.

"Well it's a long explanation and one that will be very difficult to believe."

"Try us." Han remarked.

"Oh ok." Yzak said with an uneasy expression. "We have been on the run for eighteen years from some very nasty people."

"Define nasty." The pilot of the Falcon asked with one of his signature expressions.

"Oh I say a group of powerful and vicious Dark Jedi lead by a potently deadly Sith Lord with a couple Star Destroyers and I suspect more than a legion of highly trained Stormtroopers at his beck and call. I say that is a summed up version of what kind of problems we are having. We have been on the run from them. Believe me; these guys are people you don't want to run into unprepared."

"Dark Jedi and a Sith Lord. Sounds like an unpleasant crew. But we handled worst." Han commented.

"I don't know how many of them are there, but I know two of them. One of them was a woman armed with some kind of whip. I overheard the guards refer to her as Lumiya." The mention of Lumiya's name made Leia remember what Luke had mentioned to her about his encounter with the Dark Lady of the Sith named Lumiya or formerly Shira Elan Colle Brie a spy for the empire Luke had shot down in the past. She also recalled encountering that woman a while back, but now it seems she was still around. "As for their leader his name is…Raww Le Klueze."

"Raww Le Klueze…never heard of him?" The Sullustan interjected.

"He was a former military commander. He is ruthless, calculative and a very dangerous crafty tactician. I am not sure how he had become a Sith Lord, but he murdered my father…a veteran Jedi Master of the Old Republic along with my mother." Cecile said as remembering that night brought up a lot of bad memories. "I don't know much about him except that he commanded a Vengeance class Star Destroyer as his main flagship."

"Sounds like a shadowy and horrible fellow." C-3PO commented.

"Actually I know a little more about him." Yzak began, but he hesitant at first. "Raww Le Klueze was once my commanding officer when I served under him in ZAFT or Zodiac of Alliance Freedom Treaty."

"Zodiac of Alliance Freedom Treaty?" Leia asked as her face was etched in confusion.

"Well…" Yzak looked to Cecile and asked. "Are you sure telling them is a good idea…they will think we are crazy?"

"Just time him."

"Fine, but I'll bet you fifty credits they will say we're crazy." Yzak replied as he turned to everyone and said "Well I should mention before we continue. Arthur and I are well…like the Yuuzhan Vong alien to this galaxy. We too come from another Galaxy." Leia, Han and the Sullustan jaws virtually dropped, but although they didn't literary fall, but they might have been. However their expressions were a sure enough sign they would have.

"You know…you're right? You guys are crazy." Han remarked.

"Told you so. Now you owe me fifty credits." Yzak said with one of his signature scowls.

"Are you two serious?" Leia asked as she noticed the serious expression on Cecile's face. Something in her eyes said that she wasn't kidding. Cecile looked to her and replied.

"That machine Arthur flew wasn't built around here. I am sure once it's examined you may notice of its weapons and perhaps even its capabilities may seem alien to this galaxy."

"Actually we are interested in that machine. It's maneuvering and weapon capabilities are impressive." General Muun said as his jowls moved at bit. Cecile had an idea.

"Actually general we have proposal for you."

"I am listening."

"As powerful as the Justice is…it is lacking many things your fighters have that it doesn't it."

"Go on."

"For instance it lacks deflector shields, and hyperdrive capabilities like your X-Wings have. It has technologies incorporated into it that may seem primitive, but what I suggest is that perhaps Justice should be refitted with these things it needs to make it fully capable of taking on whatever is thrown at it. Thus also making it more powerful. In fact once these improvements are done you and the Republic if you wish could use the specs and any technical data from the Justice afterwards as a test bed if you want to create your own machines like the Justice." Cecile explained.

"An interesting proposal, but what technologies on that machine would be useful aside from its beam bladed weapons like those boomerangs?"

"Its armor for instance is a special technology called Phase Shift Armor. Phase Shift Armor was designed to protect mobile suits like the Justice from physical-based attacks. The armor is formed by millions of nano-robots that provide protection by changing their physical properties. When Phase Shift armor powers up, a hissing sound is heard and the grey surface of the mobile suit's armor is overlaid in color, which is alterable by entering different values in the Armor Voltage section of the OS. Once powered up, the PS armor consumes minimal energy unless it is being actively attacked. Although Phase Shift Armor makes it almost indestructible to most physical based attacks and some large explosions depending on their intensity, but energy based weapons and penetrate phase shift armor easily sadly." Yzak explained as he understood how Phase Shift Armor worked being that he had worked a great deal of maintenance on his Duel Gundam years back.

"An armor like that can prove useful for our ships and some of our fighters." The Sullustan said as he was starting to like the idea.

"Hey I am sorry for interrupting as good as this deal is sounding. I think we should return to the main subject at hand like where they came from?"

"Good point." General Muun said as he agreed with the point made by Han. He looked to Yzak and said "I suppose we can believe your claim for now since the Yuuzhan Vong did come from outside our galaxy."

"I understand." Yzak said as he kept a straight face. "Perhaps I should explain about the world where we came from and what role Raww Le Klueze had played so you all can better understand the kind of main he is." The Sullustan nodded in agreement as Leia asked.

"Then please continue."

"The world I come from called Earth was inhabited by three noteworthy countries known as Earth Alliance, The Orb Union and the PLANTs or a.k.a. Production Location Ally on Nexus Technology otherwise known as ZAFT the name of the PLANT's military force. The PLANTs were a collection of about one hundred and twenty colonies each capable of holding more than two hundred thousand occupants and the insides of these colonies and hold a habitable environment much like that planet called Yavin four in a way right down to daylight and night time like environments; most of them even came complete with their own oceans and lakes. Most people wouldn't to really be able to tell the difference." Yzak said as he paused for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway these PLANTs were mainly originally designed to serve as research and development labs, but their unique design allowed them to be used as civilian settlements as well. Many coordinators migrated from the planet to the PLANTs because of rather hateful persecution." Han picked this moment to interrupt.

"Coordinators?"

"Oh…coordinators were humans who before they were born were genetically altered. Their natural parents or just plan humans if you will; had their unborn children genetically enhanced before they were born. They could change the child to the point where the parents could decide what hair color their kid could have right down to eye color too. After the first Coordinator George Glenn a multiple achiever in many fields. For instance when he was sixteen he had earned his college degree which at that time most people were unable to earn until their late twenties, then he became a famous sports star, then an ace combat pilot in the military and then a world famous scientist who designed the first interplanetary ship. As he left for a seven year journey across our star system to visit some nearby planets he sent a message to the rest of the earth revealing to them that he was not naturally born, and along with that message he broadcast the manual that detailing how he was created. He left saying these words _I have a body capable of attaining greater knowledge and greater strength. We have the technology to go far beyond our limitations. I am the regulator, the coordinator that will bridge our present with what will be our next step in evolution._"

"Somehow I take a lot of people didn't like that idea." Han said as had gotten a good idea where this was going.

"You're right…a lot of people thought such things were against nature's laws, but the truth was that people envied the things coordinators were capable of. This led to jealousy and then eventually to hate." Yzak explained as he went on to tell the Solos and the Sullustan General everything about George Glenn's assassination, the Bloody Valentine incident which ignited a full scale war between coordinators and naturals and how both sides fought to a stalemate as ZAFT unleashed their new weapons dubbed mobile suits.

"The war sounded awful?" C-3PO commented as he added in a question. "If you don't mind me asking…what eventually happened."

"Well during the war my commander Raww Le Klueze." Yzak said as he let the sentence trail off before he continued saying. "Although he appeared loyal to the PLANTs he had a hidden agenda. He wasn't exactly what he appeared to be. He was in reality a clone of a wealthy man who believed he could live forever by producing clones of himself. Raww Le Klueze was one of those clones, and sadly a defective one. A problem occurred in his DNA which caused him to age much faster than the average person. I am not sure if this was his sole reason, but he was convinced that the only way to truly end all wars was to destroy both sides along with everything else."

"So the guy was a crackpot." Han remarked as Leia pushed into his side with her shoulder as a sign for him to stop interrupting.

"Well more or less I say. Anyway he attempted to play both sides to the point where they were using their most powerful weapons against one another. They were going to destroy each other, but a faction independent of both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance made up of some from each force and the Orb Union's own military entered the battle and managed to prevent both sides from destroying each thus foiling Raww's plans. However during the battle Raww's mobile suit was badly damaged and caught in the explosion of ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS when it was destroyed."

"Genesis?" Muun asked with a look of curiosity.

"Genesis was…well think of it like a mini version of the Death Star. Only a lot smaller."

"I see…please forgive my interruption…please continue."

"Alright…since then Raww Le Klueze was presumed killed in action. The man just disappeared."

"Any idea of what may have happened to him?" Leia inquired.

"We don't know what happened, but about seven years later after that war and the Second Bloody Valentine War which started two years after the end of the first one. Anyway the planet was pretty much finally having a lasting peace. Until finally one night while I visiting some friends…HE came back. Only this time he came with a small troop of Stormtroopers and he was by then trained in the ways of the Dark Side of the force. I have no idea who taught him, but I suppose judging by the time period when he disappeared comparing it with your own. I think I might have a thought who may have been the one who made Raww into a Sith."

"Palpatine." Muun threw out.

"It's a pretty good guess. I am not sure how Raww got mixed up with him, but judging by the resources he had at his disposal I cannot think of no other explanation." Cecile said as she suddenly jumped into the conversation. "When I was captured…their Star Destroyers were somehow designed or refitted with special engines or capabilities I am unsure of that enabled them to cross the intergalactic void to our galaxy. I am thinking Raww may have been picked up by a Star Destroy the Emperor may have sent into our galaxy to check it out. Judging by their set up on their foothold world they established a base which they codenamed the planet Eden. They had numerous cloning facilities, weapon factories, training camps and shipyards in orbit. I think sometime once his power was consolidated in our galaxy. I think Palpatine was planning on taking over Yzak's home galaxy."

Yzak decided to continue the story "After I, Arthur, and the infant children of my friends were captured. I met Cecile in a cell opposite of mines, and since she was trapped in a specially designed cage that prevented the use of her force abilities. She decided to teach me how to use the force to open my cell door and get out. It took me the whole trip across the intergalactic void which was about four months before I got it right. We made a break for it. We knocked out some Stormtroopers and took their uniforms. On our way out we found Arthur in the infirmary as a doctor had finished curing him of some health problems he was having. We wanted to find the others, but it turned out Raww had taken them to Byss and left Arthur because it was ill advised because of his health."

"We managed to steal a shuttle that was leaving for Kuat, but once we took control of it we found that it had the Infinite Justice inside." Cecile mentioned as Yzak continued.

"We figured that Raww probably had arranged for it to be stolen. We guessed he was going to have the Empire at the time reverse engineer it and begin production of its own Mobile suits."

"Since then we have been on the run…moving from planet to planet using the transport ship we stole for eighteen years now." Yzak said as he finished the story.

"Then Arthur." Leia was about to ask as she turned her head to find the boy still standing by window looking out into space as a single tear ran down his face.

"Arthur Zala is the son of Lunamaria and Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala was the one who destroyed Genesis and in doing so ruined Raww's plans to use it to destroy the earth. I am certain he took him along with the children of his enemies to use them in some plan of revenge against them." Yzak explained as Leia looked at the dark blue haired young man with violet eyes. He carried a sadden expression as it was clear that this boy had one desire he wished he could have, and that was to see his parents.

"So what brought you guys out of hiding?" Han asked as his expression seemed to guess that he felt sorry for Arthur, but it wasn't too clear what he was thinking at the moment as he awaiting an answer.

"I met Lusa as I was walking about in a field a few days ago." Arthur noted.

"I had a little chat with him, and just by sitting by him I could feel he was strong in the force, so I assumed he was either a Jedi I hadn't met or a very good potential force-sensitive." Lusa said as she jumped into the conversation.

"We talked for a while, and sometime later when we were heading back to my home so I could introduce Lusa to Yzak and Cecile, but we ran into some trouble. Some Yuuzhan Vong warriors along with a pack of some kind of horrible looking creature and some humans armed with blasters." Arthur explained as Han and Leia seemed momentary worried for the two.

"But Arthur defeated them, and believe me…I don't understand why Cecile insists that he has to remain as her apprentice. His skills with the force and his lightsaber were…well…almost unreal. He fought like a veteran Jedi Knight."

"That good huh? Luke might want to take a look at him."

"Tell me Yzak, and I don't mean to sound rude or intend to insult you or anyone. But is Arthur a coordinator?" Muun asked.

"A third generation coordinator to be precise. His mother and father were second generation coordinators meaning they were born from two first generation coordinators. First generation coordinators were the ones that were altered by their parents. I am a second generation coordinator myself."

"Oh I see…I was just curious."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well general what do you think?" Han asked.

"Their story is interesting, and I suppose I have to say…I believe them."

"I motion that." Han replied as he agreed with the Sullustan. Leia got up and walked up to Arthur and asked him.

"Arthur would you mind coming with me?"

"Huh…why?"

"I need to report something to my brother Luke, and I think its time I introduce you to him."

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the unknown regions; the a feet of Star Destroyers along with something else hidden in the cover of Mirage Colloid was moving through space. In his throne room; Raww sat in his throne as a cloaked man entered the room. He marched up the stairs until he stood behind Raww's throne as the masked man was glazing out into space. The throne turned and Raww Le Klueze was facing the cloaked figure.

"Report Lord Tyranus."

"Emperor Sidious…as expected the Star Destroyer we persuaded into attacking Billbringi Shipyards was destroyed all along with all of its TIE fighter forces as was the other Star Destroyer we managed to send against those three ships." The cloaked figure remained silent until Raww replied.

"Everything is going as I have foreseen."

"Indeed Master."

"Summon Shinn in here."

"Yes Master."

Moments later a man clad in black armor; the same black armor used by the royal guardsmen and he wore a black cape and hood. With his hood currently down the fellow entering the throne room had black hair with red eyes. Shinn Asuka or Darth Kaan. Shinn approached Raww as he knelt down on one leg as he address the dark master of the Sith and of the force.

"Darth Sidious I am here…what is your bidding?"

"Everything we have planned is falling into place. Darth Kaan…I want you to take a Grity Lue Class cruiser and head for Eclipse. Locate and destroy the Jedi base. We have heard those you will to destroy will be arriving there. Destroy the base before they arrive and lay an ambush for them. Strike them down, and this time Shinn…don't fail me."

"It shall be done master."

"Good…now leave as soon as you are ready."

"Yes my Lord."

Shinn rose and turned as he marched out of the room. Once he was gone; Tyranus looked to Raww and asked "I am sure Shinn and his forces will be more than enough to destroy them."

"It matters not if he succeeds or fails. In fact I hope he fails."

"Why my lord?"

"We need the Jedi around a little longer. This battle we determine how strong they are. I am curious to see how X-Wings piloted by Jedi will do against our mobile suits. The battle should be most informative. And besides it should be interesting…if Shinn doesn't make it back we still have his daughter."

"Yes sir…Lumiya asked me to inform you her training is almost finished."

"That is good news."

"What of the Jedi…when we will destroy them?"

"In time if we have to, but for now…they are no threat to me or our vast forces at my command."

"Of course sir…I am confident we will rule this galaxy in due time."

"Perhaps, but that depends on the will of the force."


	9. Chapter 9 Burning eyes of revenge

Chapter 9

Burning eyes of revenge

At the new Jedi Base colony known as Eclipse Station; Luke Skywalker was making his way through a round corridor following Cilghal to the conference vault where Han was waiting to speak to the Jedi Master. As he and the Mon Calamari traveled through the corridors of Eclipse station; the corridors like most of the new station was laser cut from solid rock as the tunnels were coated with a white plastifoam which made the corridors much brighter and much more softer than a typical cavern warren as well as sealed against vacuum leaks.

The foam made an excellent insulator that trapped equipment generated heat so efficiently that most of Eclipse Station's residence wished to remain in their vacuum emergency suits. Although the suits were at often too necessary with all closures opened; Engineering tried to correct the problem, but for now many have commented that their sleeping quarters were like sweat lodges.

As Luke entered the Conference Vault he saw his nephews Jacen and Anakin Solo waiting with Danni Quee, Tahiri Veila along with a group of other Jedi. A small hologram of Han and Leia was hovering above the center of the table above the holoprojector. Han was currently busy grilling his two sons about the whereabouts of their sister as Leia seemed embarrassed.

Luke joined everyone at the table as two very grateful nephews of his as the Jedi Master took their place at the holoprojector's sensor arc. "Han, Jaina is in the signals center with Artoo trying to enhance a transmission they received from the Nebula Chaser. She'll be here as soon as she can, but she can't drop what she is doing." Jaina's father couldn't help but frown at Luke's reply before saying.

"You heard about the threat?"

"Just a few minutes ago Han."

"Then what took you so long?"

"I was with Alema Rar." Luke said as he continued. "She wasn't strapped in when they found her. After the pod was ejected she got beat up pretty badly. She didn't say much on the way back expect Voxyn, so I was hoping to get a subconscious impression of what happened to her sister."

"Subconscious Impression?"

"Through the Force Han." Luke replied as he was growing rather impatient with his brother in law. Although his grief of Chewbacca's death had manifested in a few ways from time to time since his death nearly three years ago. The latest was a nervous streak that had Leia and his children almost ready to walk asteroids. "Jaina is fine, and so is Maria."

"So why isn't she here with you?"

"She too has a duty that she cannot drop. She is feeding Ben."

"You'll have to excuse us for being a little nervous. That was quite the demonstration Nom Amor had put on. Ten Thousand people dead and I doubt he would have stopped there even if I had told him where to find Eclipse, but what do we do about the situation with Talfaglio?" Leia asked.

"First remember by allowing the Yuuzhan Vong to make the responsibility ours we would only be playing into their hands. We must remember that they are the murders here and not us." Luke answered as Cilghal looked at him before adding to the discussion.

"That is true as far as it goes Master Skywalker, but I am comfortable to closing my eyes to the deaths of so many. Whether the responsibility is ours or not, we must do something if we can prevent it."

"And we're not entirely innocent in this matter ourselves." Jaina Solo said as she entered the room with R2-D2 and several other Jedi. News of the Yuuzhan Vong warmaster's threat was spreading like wildfire through the base as more of the Jedi present at the base and its personnel were pouring into the conference room. "There was Jedi on board the Nebula Chaser, and those Jedi were leading the resistance on New Plympto. The Rar Sisters put the whole starliner at risk by boarding it as we did by rendezvousing with it."

"And you know the Yuuzhan Vong would have taken them for sacrifices how?" Danni Quee asked having been one of the few people to be a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong and a witness to one of their breaking tortures. "We can't assume how these killers think…they will only lead to mistakes. Bad ones at that."

Jaina stepped into the hologram projector sensor arc as she spoke to her parents. "Hi mom and dad; Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The tension drained from her father's face as her mother replied.

"We weren't waiting that long."

"Yeah no problem." Han replied.

The calm lasted for about a few seconds before Anakin Solo decided to kick this discussion into hyperdrive. He spoke out to the rest of the group boldly "Look it doesn't matter if we are responsible or not. There are hundreds, thousands or perhaps even millions of lives at risk. We got to do something that's all."

"What would you have us do Anakin?" Luke asked as Tahiri answered for him.

"Break the blockade of course." Tahiri was much like a fifteen old version of Danni Quee and like her she was a Yuuzhan Vong Prisoner until Anakin rescued her from a shaper. "We make them pay, so that they won't try it again. We got to turn this back on them."

"And that may be what the Yuuzhan Vong will be expecting us to do. If they see the Jedi as warriors like themselves then they will be expecting an honorable response." Danni Quee commented.

Han nodded in the hologram as he said "The Yuuzhan Vong are calling the Jedi out. You guys would be fools to go."

"So we let a whole world die?" Jacen said quietly. "But waving our lightsabers around will only get more people killed."

Anakin scowled as he did whenever he spoke to his brother as he replied sharply. "So we just stand aside while." Jacen raised his hand to interrupt him.

"Let me finish, Anakin. Neither choice is good either way we look it. If we fight the Yuuzhan Vong then more people will be killed. If we don't fight more people will be killed anyways. We can't permit either one, but as Jedi we are suppose to be the defenders of life in this galaxy."

"What are you saying Jacen?" His father asked. "Do the Jedi surrender? Please tell me that is not what you are saying."

"Nobody is going to surrender Han." Luke said as he stepped in and answered. Luke understood his brother's concerns especially after experiencing a troubling vision on the planet of Duro about a year ago. He feared the galaxy was tipping closer and closer into darkness; and it was something he was unable to stop. Fearful of tipping the balance further; Jacen temporary abandoned the use of his use of the force until events made it necessary to save his mother's life. Since then…Jacen had remained uncertain about the vision that made him so uneasy that it would at times lead him into inaction. "We're not surrendering and we will not let the Yuuzhan Vong lure us into a battle unprepared." Luke repeated as he turned to Danni and Cilghal. "Does the Eclipse Program have anything to offer yet?"

Danni shook her head. "Nothing. We can tell from the holos when a Yammosk coordinating the battle, but it's been impossible to identify posting patterns or how it communicates. We just have to get closer." Turning his attention to Cilghal; Luke had a question for her as well.

"And the Villips?"

"I fear my group has made even less progress." Cilghal said as she began to explain to the Jedi Master the details on her lack of progress. "The Yuuzhan Vong has stopped using the Villips we have captured, which leaves us with only dissection. So far we haven't the faintest idea how they work." Luke considered what the two had said to him for a moment before nodding as he replied.

"It's too early to expect any progress." He turned to the other Jedi and non-Jedi volunteers as he spoke to the crowd that had gathered including his wife Mara and his son Ben. "Although our path is not clear I know this much. It would be folly to let the Yuuzhan Vong draw us out before we are ready. I hope you can be patient and trust in the force to steer the blame for deaths on the Nebula Chaser onto the proper shoulders." The group muttered some words amongst themselves for a few moments as they slowly began to break up. Mara Jade Skywalker approached her husband while cradling their child as she commented.

"Well said Luke, but I would feel better if the force wasn't blind to the Yuuzhan Vong's shoulders."

"She has you there Luke." Han noted with a grin.

"Luke before we go…we have someone we would like you to meet." Leia gestured as Han decided to step out of the holoprojector's sensor arc to let Arthur Zala step into it. "Luke this is Arthur Zala. We found him with Lusa and another group of Jedi that were in hiding."

"Jedi?" Mara exclaimed as she was interested in the subject Leia at presented.

"Yes apparently this group here including this young man here has been on the run from some Dark Jedi led by a Sith Lord calling himself Raww Le Klueze." Leia was beginning to explain when Mara stepped forward and asked.

"Raww Le Klueze…did he have blonde hair and a white mask?"

Arthur nodded his head and replied. "Yes he did according to the descriptions of my aunt and uncle."

"You know him?" Luke asked as Leia and Arthur was interested in what Mara had brought up.

"Not personally, but I did meet him a few times. He was a servant of the Emperor as one of his Royal Guards."

"So he was a servant of Palpatine just as my uncle suspected." Arthur commented.

"I knew very little of him. But he was treated differently from the other guards. He was given instruction in the ways of the Dark Side by the Emperor himself which was odd and the rest of the guardsmen. We were unsure why he had taken such an interest in him. All I know about him is that he suddenly appeared almost twenty five years ago almost out of nowhere. He was a captured prisoner for reasons unknown, but after an attempt escape which was thwarted by Darth Vader himself after he killed one of his Dark Side students he was training. After seven days of confinement and torture; Raww was suddenly sent to the Royal Guardsmen Training grounds where he graduated top of his class, and then Palpatine took him under his wing and began training him in the ways of the Dark Side personally. During which he had him sent to the Galactic Naval Academy. Based on what I heard he was among the best students there. He went in there under an assumed name, and from what I heard after that he became an accomplished master tactician and ace Tie fighter pilot. He was on the verge of becoming a Grand Admiral, but after Palpatine was killed on the Death Star. Then he…just disappeared. No traces what so ever. It was also rumored that if Palpatine had failed to turn you to the dark side he was planning on having Le Klueze replace Vader. As I...he had an odd relationship with Palpatine."

"Well that fills in a lot of holes." Leia commented as Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we know the rest about Le Klueze's past, and it's something you and even Mara should know about."

"Then why don't you tell us?"

Replying to Luke's question Leia only said "Perhaps you should wait until we arrive. We have been informed by General Muun that he will help evacuate the Vray giving us a chance to return to Eclipse. We'll give you all of the details then. We will also be bringing something of interest back with us as well."

"What is it?"

"I think its something you should see for yourself."

In his cabin within the cruiser of his ship the Emperor's revenge II; a Grity Lue class ship. It was currently traveling through hyperspace with its newly enhanced Mirage Colloid armor system activated so it could move though the galaxy undetected. Shinn Asuka was seated in front of a desk as he was looking at his left hand which was encased within a black leather glove. He pulled it off to reveal a skeletal like cybernetic hand. The replacement limb went down below the wrist and continued as wires and cybernetic components covered by thin plates of durasteel could be seen until the sever point which was just a centimeter or so away from the elbow.

Shinn recalled the first time he encountered one of Le Klueze's agents. After breaking up with Lunamaria nearly two years after the war; Shinn Asuka wandered the streets of the PLANT Colonies having lost his sense of purpose in life. Fighting for the realization of Chairman Gilbert Dullindal Destiny Plan, and his break up with Lunamaria as love had fallen out of their relationship when the two slowly began to realize that they had become a couple for the wrong reasons threw him into a state of despair. One night four years after the end of the first Bloody Valentine War had come to end; Shinn was wandering the streets of December city crashing into boxes and trash cans. Having intoxicated himself at a near by bar drinking his sorrows away as he tripped over a can in the middle of a darken alleyway while a figure in the shadows emerged.

"Shinn Asuka." A familiar voice boomed.

"Huh." Shinn looked up from the ground as his face was covered in dirt. His vision was burry, but at that moment another figure armed with some kind of weapon shot the drunken coordinator with a blaster rifle set on stun. Shinn was rendered unconscious in seconds. Nearly a day later; Shinn awoke to find himself in a cell. It was a windowless black room with nothing but a floor, ceiling and a bench built into the wall which was suppose to act as a bed. Shinn sat up his focus and memory of where he was last slowly returned to him. He sat alone in the cell for hours on end for what seemed like another day had gone by. Until finally the door opened and five men wearing Stormtrooper Armor stood outside armed with blasters. The red eyes the coordinator had went wide as he had never seen soldiers like them before. One of the Stormtroopers shook his weapon and ordered.

"Shinn Asuka…please come with us."

He hesitated for a moment, but he eventually willingly followed them. Shinn was lead through long coordinators which was filled with activity as activate Stormtrooper security patrols marched through the halls. Officers and other subordinates traveled up and down the coordinator carrying out their daily duties, but what seized the coordinator's attention was the droids that passed him. The group entered an elevator as they traveled to the upper decks of what was beginning to appear to be a ship that Shinn was on. Judging by the length of time it took them to move through the ship. It had to be very large. Eventually they reached what seemed to be an observation deck that could be described as a large chamber with a line of windows that stretched across the room up front with some chairs that each had a small table on the sides grouped together in a circle, but it was possible for a larger round table to rise up from the ground in the heart of the circle of chairs. Standing in front of a window was a man wearing white robes, and had long black hair.

The soldiers turned and left Shinn alone in the room with the man he was with spoke with a familiar voice Shinn had heard before. "Shinn Asuka it's been awhile. I hope you remember me. I believe it has been two years." A moment later the former pilot of Gundam Destiny realized who he was talking to, but it was impossible to be him. But nevertheless he muttered the name of the man he believed whose voice he heard.

"Chairman…Gilbert Dullindal?"

The figure turned around and Shinn was facing Gilbert Dullindal: the former chairman of ZAFT and the PLANTs had one of his signature grins on his face. "Good to see you again." Shinn's face was frozen with disbelief as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth until finally.

"But you, Captain Taila and Rey died on Messiah."

"We almost did."

As Gilbert began to explain how he, Rey and Taila survived the destruction of Messiah he had a flashed back to what may have been his final moments on the collapsing space fortress. As explosions began shaking the space fortress as it fell towards the moon. Kira had left them moments ago on the Freedom leaving the trio to die within the space fortress. However when the end had seemed to come upon them the room was suddenly filled with ten Stormtroopers. Five of them aimed their weapons at Gilbert and the others as one of them said.

"Get moving you three. We have less than five minutes to escape." Taila, Rey and Gilbert were confused as one of the other Stormtroopers noted.

"The tractor beam from the Retribution won't be able to hold this falling rock back for much longer."

"Get that one into a medical capsule…his lordship asked that Gilbert Dullindal and anyone else with him are to be taken alive."

"What are you doing?" Taila demanded as Gilbert laid in her lap while Rey was knelling on the ground right to them. A Stormtrooper shot them both with its blaster as two stun beams shot out rendering both Taila and Rey Za Burrel unconscious. Four Stormtroopers picked them up as a Stormtrooper carrying medical supplies on his back began administrating some drugs and medicines while he began trying to treat Gilbert's wound.

"I can stabilize him for now, but we got to get him out of here now."

"Call in the shuttle."

Suddenly Gilbert was surprised as a round shaped shuttle rammed through the window that had been behind the chair Gilbert had sat in. After its nose had successful breeched the window and fitted itself in as a white-colored foam substance sprayed out from the sides preventing decompression and vacuum leak. The nose of the ship spilt in half as two more Stormtroopers rushed out of the ship with a medical capsule. Two Stormtroopers lifted Gilbert into the capsule as they rushed the Chairman aboard the shuttle while the remaining Stormtroopers carried Taila and Rey aboard as the others followed them.

Once aboard; the shuttle fired its reverse thrusters and forced itself out of Messiah and flew away after reactivating its cloaking device. It flew away from the battle and the Messiah as it crashed into the moon's surface after it was released from the tractor beam of the hidden star destroyer. The shuttle flew straight for the Star Destroyer. Once it entered the hanger of the massive battleship the arrowhead shaped vessel turned and made a hasty jump into Hyperspace.

Days later within a Bacta tank; Gilbert Dullindal woke to find himself submerged in the healing solution. He tried to move about, but it seemed his body was numbed. However he felt that his gunshot wound was no longer present on his body which could only mean that someone had healed him, but who and why was the question in the former chairman's mind. Moments later the liquid began to drain from the cylinder he was sealed in as three Stormtroopers stood near by ready to take him back to his cell, the cylinder opened and a staggering chairman was grabbed by two Stormtroopers where he was taken to a changing room where he was given a simple grey jumpsuit to change into.

As the numbness in his body wore off; Dullindal changed into the jumpsuit, and once he was ready; the Stormtroopers took him out of the room forcefully and brought him to a large windowless cell. Inside he found Taila and Rey. "Gilbert!" Taila exclaimed as she caught the chairman when the two soldiers of the empire tossed him in. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Gilbert looked down at himself and said "Apparently someone wanted me alive."

"Who and why?" Taila asked.

Several days later the Star Destroyer Retribution returned to Eden as Rey, Taila and Gilbert were brought to the planet's cloning facilities below. The cloning facility was one of two currently in operation, but several more were planned for the future. Within the facility; Gilbert, Taila and young Rey were awed as they saw thousands upon millions of cloning cylinders containing fetus children...all of them were having their growth accelerated to mature them faster as wires to their heads were preparing to transmit information and data into the brain thus creating a full fledge solider in five to ten years at the most.

Inside a slightly larger chamber a group of odd looking creatures were seen holding onto some trees in the room. They were Ysalimiri. The small, furry salamander-like creatures were clinging onto artificially created trees created for the Ysalimiri to feed off of. A month ago a group of Imperial Scientist brought the creatures from the planet Myrkr. Imperial Agents returned from the planet with the creatures as specimens for testing before going back to acquire more information. Last month a discovery was made that using the Ysalimiri could help counter the effects of clone madness from the accelerated creation of a fully grown clone solider using Spaarti-cylinder based cloning to create clones in little more than a week if the experiments to refine the process were successful as well as to sustain the Ysalimiri themselves on the trees created for them.

Right now an experiment was taking place to test that possibility. In the room were five Crimson Royal Guardsmen, and also with the group was a blue skinned man wearing a white uniform. With him was another man dressed in black heavy robes. "Professor; how is the experiment proceeding?" The tall blue skinned man asked. A tall Kaminoan male wearing a specially made uniform of an Imperial Scientist turned to look at the men. He seemed a little young for his species, but he was a very brilliant scientist in the field of advance cloning technology.

"All readings show that the experiment is proceeding smoothly as I had hoped."

"I see...how long till the process is complete Dente?"

"A few more days and I will have some real results Grand Admiral."

The blue skinned Chiss turned its head and his red eyes locked onto the three humans who the Stormtroopers had brought. He looked to them and said to the man in the black robes. "The guests you have been waiting for are here?" The hooded man shifted his head and said with a voice that caused the blood to drain from the face of both Gilbert and Rey.

"Thank you Thrawn." The hooded figure slowly began to turn to face the three as he went on to say. "Gilbert and Rey it has been awhile." The figure pulled off his rood revealing himself to be Raww Le Klueze himself. "As you can see I am very much alive."

"But...you were?" Gilbert said as he struggled to say the words.

"Dead...wrong...you see the Phase Shift Armor of my Providence Gundam lasted just long enough for it to weather the explosion due to Genesis's destruction. I was then found by the Empire."

"The Empire?"

"I'll make this short." Raww began. "I was captured by aliens for study, and then I gained the favor of their leader and made a part of their military. Eventually I was trained by the emperor himself. Let's just say I am a whole new man." Raww began to walk away as he beckoned the trio to follow him. The Stormtroopers and the Royal Guardsmen made certain that they couldn't refuse. Thrawn followed them not too far behind.

Once they were beyond the range of the Ysalimiri; the group entered a throne room where the trio were left to wait at the bottom of the stairs as Raww himself marched up to his throne at the top. He took his seat as he looked down on Gilbert, Taila and Rey. A moment later a drooling and snarling man was brought in followed by two more who bore an exact resemblance to the first man, but it soon became apparently to at least Thrawn that those three were suffering from clone madness. The men were their earlier attempts to quickly create soldiers.

"Gilbert allowed me to explain the conditions of these men. These men were all created using an advance form of cloning where we accelerate their growth allowing us to create an adult clone in less than a week. Sadly however due to being grown so quickly and the education programs we use to feed the information we want the clone to know directly into their minds causes a sickness called clone madness. However that is not the only cause...it seems when the original person who we cloned these men from is still alive this causes the rapid creation of these men to fail due to another factor I will explain in time. However we are beginning to overcome this problem with those strange creatures you saw."

"Why would you even need to rapidly create an adult clone? Unless" Taila began as she stopped when she came to realize.

"Yes we were trying to create soldiers; soldiers that are well trained and ones we can create in less than a week."

"What are you planning to do with the failures?"

"Demonstrate to you how much I have changed."

Raww rose from his throne and then began to descend down the steps. When he reached the bottom; he raised one hand and struck down the first clone with Force Lightning crackling from his finger tips. Taila, Rey and Gilbert could only watch in horror and amazement as Raww electrocuted the defective clone to death. Then he moved onto the second one who he simply seized with a force grip and lifted him five feet off the ground. He held him there and strangled him for moments before throwing him across the room slamming him into a wall with such force his bones were shattered killing the man almost instantly as some of his ribs impaled his lungs and his heart. The last one Raww simply beheaded it with his lightsaber he drew from his belt.

"That was just a small sample."

"How...how did you do?"

"The lighting, the choking and throwing?" Raww said answering Taila's question. "I drew on a power known as the force. It's something that exists in all life; I have learned how to tap it in a sense."

"What?"

"I have so much to explain to you all."

Over the next year; Gilbert, Taila, and Rey were first schooled basically in what the galaxy Raww had been to was like, and what he had been up to in theirs. Meanwhile as Gilbert was participating in a lesson at the military science facility learning about Xenopsychology he received a summons. When Raww had him brought to his throne room; Gilbert appeared before the dreaded force user as the masked man spoke.

"I think its time I told you the reason why I had you saved. I'll bet it's something you have wanted to know correct?"

"I have...Taila and Rey have been wishing to know that as well."

"Well I shall tell you then. You recall your Destiny Plan correct? You attempted to create a world where there would be no conflict because everyone would be made to follow what they were destined to do if they had a future. However we both know that it would have eventually failed in a perhaps a generation or two or even sooner for all I know."

"Perhaps?"

"Lend me your knowledge and help me create a world...no a society much like the one you attempted to create with your destiny plan, but only this time we will create something much grander and more prefect. Help me create an Arcadia Galaxy...our ideal galaxy."

Gilbert was almost amazed by Raww's seemingly inspiration speech, but after carefully thinking it over he only thought in his mind _Heh...why not._ "Very well you have my support."

"Excellent."

"What about Rey and Taila?"

"They can choose what paths they want to take. When I had you brought here; Rey's little problem like my own I had treated. He'll age normally now. He is lucky the process was more refined now than it was when it was preformed on me making it less painless and faster to perform than before."

"I see."

During their time on Eden; Rey was trained as Royal Guardsman much like how Le Klueze was while Taila on the other hand was put though training to captain and command an imperial starship. From what Gilbert had informed Raww; he told him that Taila was willing to take part in their plans. However the two; Gilbert and Taila were unsure how Rey felt about it. Since arriving and meeting Raww again; he has been quiet hardly ever saying a word. Although it was never answered; none of them had asked what Thrawn was doing with Raww researching new cloning techniques when it would be supposedly discovered and used three years later when he assaults the New Republic. Brining things back to the present; Shinn Asuka listened to Gilbert's story as he found all of it too hard to take in.

"But how can all that be true?"

"If you don't believe me then why not come with me...see more and perhaps rediscover your sense of purpose."

Having nothing less to loose Shinn at first reluctantly agreed. Upon arriving on Eden he was taken under Le Klueze's wing where he had arranged for Lumiya to train him as her new apprentice. Nearly a year later under Raww's suggestion; Shinn returned to earth to take care of something personal. Although having not yet made his own lightsaber; Shinn Asuka had regained his sense of purpose, but in doing so he was transformed by Lumiya into an agent of the Dark Side of the force.

It was a moonlit night in Orb; inside a luxurious apartment Lunamaria and her sister Meyrin Hawke were having a nice chat. Shortly after her break up with Shinn; Luna moved in with her sister Meyrin in Orb. However almost seven months later Lunamaria had given birth to a child she had conceived with Shinn during their time together. It was a little girl they named Maya Hawke, and she was no more than barely two years old. She had her father's eyes, but after she was born she attempted to inform Shinn of her birth, but was never able to reach him.

"Luna what do you think? Rice or Mashed Potatoes?"

"With meatloaf? I think Mashed Potatoes."

"Ok!"

The sisters were planning on having a simple nice dinner with Athrun and Cagalli who was coming over. A short time later as the table was being made; Athrun and Cagalli arrived. "Welcome you two?" Meyrin said with a warm smile.

"Hello Meyrin." Athrun greeted followed by Cagalli.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"Not at all. What is an evening diner without spending it with friends' right?"

"Yeah." Athrun replied with a smile as he agreed with the idea.

"Come sit down!" Lunamaria asked as she was seen wearing a pink apron as she was bringing a large plate of meatloaf to the dinner table. "Dinner is ready."

The four enjoyed a lovely diner followed by pleasant conversation. However while this was happening; inside Maya's room where the small two year old child was sleeping peacefully in a small crib. A window was slowly opened as the child wasn't disturbed by the figure's entrance. He scooped up the child and proceeded to leave though the window. As he stood outside in the wind holding the child as he slowly secured it into a child carrier on his chest. Shinn was getting ready to jump off and guide down to the bottom using a parachute. Unfortunately while securing the child on his carrier on his chest; the small girl woke up and began crying which altered Luna and the others.

"Maya what's wrong?" Luna began as she stepped into the room. She was wide eyed as saw Shinn about to jump out the window. "MAYA!" She screamed as Shinn jumped off and released his parachute. He floated down to a small near by park where he had a motorcycle ready for him and waiting. Luna ran into the dinning room and shouted.

"Athrun, Meyrin and Cagalli; Shinn has just jumped out a window with my baby!"

Shinn reached the motorized bike and proceeded to start it up before riding off towards the beach. It wasn't long before a police car took up pursuit. It went after him as the chase continued through coast line areas until later they reached a beach on the far side of the island. By this time three more cars had joined in the pursuit. However as they neared the beach a figure hiding near by fired a few grenade rounds from a rifle and destroyed the three cars.

The black haired coordinator parked his bike in the parking lot of the public gather place before making his way with the crying child out onto the beach itself. Where he was met by two members of the Stormtrooper battalion assigned to him by Rau to give him assistance. They had downed themselves in civilian clothing, and they were using earth based weapons since Rau wished no to leave any traces of "space-based" technology on earth.

"Lieutenant Asuka sir!" One of the men said as they gave Shinn a salute. The former ZAFT pilot returned it as he spoke.

"Are the ships ready?"

"Yes sir…all three TIE X1 Advance units are ready for take off."

"Good I want to." Shinn stopped when he sensed someone was coming through the force. He removed the child from the holding harness on his body as he handed the child to one of the men as he ordered "Change that…take the child into one of the TIE fighters and wait for me. You!" Shinn looked to the second man "Take cover over there and fire a few shots when I give you the signal. Don't hit any of them. Kill any police officers only. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Almost three minutes later another car pulled up to the beach as Athrun, Cagalli, Lunamaria, and Meyrin stepped out of the vehicle. A moment later another police car drove up as two men got out. "Chief Representative Athha; please stay here with the rest of your friends we'll handle the situation."

"But that's my child out there?" Luna pleaded.

"Don't worry madam we'll handle it."

Suddenly two gun shots were heard as both police men fell to the ground dead with holes in their heads. "Why not face me yourselves!" Shinn roared in the distance as he stood in front of the open ocean. The four rushed out there to face Shinn as he stood there wearing Jedi robes only his were black.

"Shinn where is Maya!" Lunamaria demanded.

"You mean my child? She is safe. I'm simply taking what belongs to me before you taint her mind with Orb's lies."

"Lies…are you insane Shinn? The war ended two years ago it's over." Athrun shouted stepping into the argument.

"So you're with him. Although more reason I need to raise the child myself. You traitorous wrench!"

"Shinn!"

"I'll make you all pay for what happened!"

"What has happened to you?" Luna said as she saw the drastic change in Shinn.

"Shinn stop this now!" Athrun shouted.

"You'll not get the better of me this time!" Shinn roared.

Meanwhile the Emperor's Solider was aiming his rifle as he prepared to fire off some rounds to draw their attention for a moment. A gun shot was fired as a bullet from the weapon flew by Luna's face coming dangerously close to hitting her. Meyrin, Athrun and Luna reacted to the gun man's shot, but at that moment Shinn drew a concealed handgun from his robes. He began aiming for Athrun…he pulled the trigger and a shot was heard. Four more shots were heard as everyone turned around.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun cried as horror overwhelmed his mind as he saw Cagalli fall to the ground with five gun shot wounds in the chest. Another shot hit in the stomach, another in the kidney and the other three in the chest near the heart. He caught Cagalli as her body fell. "Cagalli! Speak to me." Athrun shouted as tears fell onto her face.

"Athrun…I loved you. Please be happy!"

Cagalli Yula Athha died in Athrun Zala's arms. Athrun broke down into tears as he cried holding Cagalli's body in his arms. Shinn was smiling…he hadn't intended to kill Cagalli, but instead seeing Athrun suffer and the fact that he killed a woman he hated as equally as Athrun was far more satisfying. Athrun looked up as his face was covered in tears.

"I gave you the chance to change you ways and reflect on what you did was wrong, I did not want to fight anymore, but if I don't, the ones that I love and cherish will suffer. That is why I fought you, and now this is what you did to me. YOU KILLED CAGALLI YOU BASTARD. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD A CHANCE!" screams Athrun as he looks up at Shinn with Cagalli's dead body in his arms.

"Now we are even." Shinn replied as he walks away "Now you know my pain."

"Shinn! How could you!"

"Shut up you damn slut!" Shinn said as he used the force to send a large rocks flying at Meyrin and Luna. The attack caught them completely off guard as they were battered until the point of unconsciousness and their bodies were covered with burses. Meyrin wasn't moving, but Luna was struggling to get to her feet. Athrun put Cagalli's lifeless form down as lunged himself at Shinn. Shinn kicked him in the stomach, but Athrun managed to knock the gun out of his hands.

The gun fell across the ground where it landed near Luna's hands. Athrun was hit in the spine by Shinn using a force enhanced elbow shot. Athrun was down on the ground with his face in the sand as he was suffering from broken ribs. It was then Luna was barely standing when she was pointing the gun at her ex-boyfriend. "Stop it Shinn! You will not take that child!"

"You can't stop me!"

Shinn reached out with the force and seized the gun from her hands as it pulled through the air into his hands.

With that he used the last two bullets to put a hole in Luna's left shoulder and in her leg. As he turned the gun on Athrun and pulled the trigger he realized he was out of bullets. When he heard police sirens in the distance he quickly signaled for the solider he had hiding to follow him as the two disappeared into the night. As Meyrin was regaining consciousness minutes later she heard something take off into the sky. Never knowing what it was she forced herself upon her feet.

"Athrun…Sister!" Meyrin said as she was in a panicked state.

Returning to the present; Shinn looked at his cybernetic hand as he remembered how he lost it. Before he could remember it; an announcement buzzed in the cabin as a solider reported over an intercom. "Commander Asuka…we'll be arriving at the end of the Great River in about thirty minutes."

Shinn pushed a button on his desk as he replied. "Good…Have the pilots meet me in the hanger for a briefing."

"Sir!"

Shinn rose up and left his cabin. Minutes later as the Emperor's Revenge II came out of Hyperspace near Eclipse Station on the far side of the asteroid field that covered it. The hangers of the ship were opening up as an old ZAFT Long Range Reconnaissance GINN was deployed ahead of them. Following them were five ZAKU Warriors. Two were armed with Blaze packs, the other two had Gunner packs and the last one had a Slash pack. Five more old ZAFT units were deployed which were five GOUF units. The last one to be launched was the rebuilt Destiny Gundam. Inside its cockpit; Shinn wore a custom colored jump suit similar to the elite ZAFT pilot flight suit he used to wear. The colors of his suit were black and red.

"Shinn Asuka…ZGMF-X42S Destiny launching!"

Destiny Gundam was launched from the ship. Once it was clear it spread forth its wings and flew towards the Jedi gathering place. As the twelve mobile suits were closing in on the facility as the Recon unit had gone ahead to check out the area for any potential booby-traps, but so far it didn't detect any. Meanwhile at the station itself; one of the non-Jedi Volunteers was inside a command center ensuring that no alert of the attack was going to get out. Unfortunately he did not plan for the intervention of one Mara Jade Skywalker who so happened to be stepping into the command to check on how scans of the near by sectors were going. She saw warning screens of unknown enemies approaching the station.

"There are unknown enemies approaching the station why haven't you informed anyone!"

"Because I don't want anyone to know until every Jedi in this station has been slain."

"What are you a Yuuzhan Vong spy?" Mara spoke as she drew her lightsaber and ignited its blade.

"No, but." The figure drew a lightsaber he had hidden on his figure. "I am simply a Dark Jedi in service to my master. Once we finish off your defenses here all of the information here on Yuuzhan Vong Technology will be very useful to us." The Dark Jedi charged Mara as the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. The Dark Jedi used a fast one handed attack in a three hundred sixty degree turn with his lightsaber attempting to take Mara's head off. However the skilled Jedi Master blocked the incoming strike with her own lightsaber as the Dark Jedi was already moving to strike again as he kicked her back in the stomach. The wife of Skywalker fell back and hit a wall, but when the Dark Jedi was moving in for the kill; she used a force push to send him flying across the room landing on a control console. Mara used this moment to get up and move to a near by terminal as she hit the alarm and said into the intercom.

"Attention all pilots report to their ships. We have incoming enemies. Types of ships they are using are known, but all pilots are to advance with caution. Number of enemies count; twelve in all plus one enemy ship of an unknown class at the edge of the asteroid field." Mara announced as she saw the Dark Jedi pulling himself to his feet. "Also we have a Dark Jedi infiltrator in the command center. I request back-up immediately."

"Do you think your fighters can stop the mobile suit forces of the Sith?"

"The Sith were destroyed when Vader and Palpatine were killed. Besides you'll be surprised at what our fighters can handle."

"They won't last long I promise you, and you are wrong…before Palpatine died his final death he left behind instructions for his successor to assume the title of Dark Lord of the Sith along with a few other things. The Sith still exist. I think you have an idea who his successor is." The Dark Jedi mocked as he hurled force lightning from his finger tips at the red head. Mara blocked the incoming onslaught with her lightsaber. Bolts of force lighting were flying around the room as the blade made of energy continued to keep the lighting bolts at bay. In moments Luke Skywalker arrived on the scene as he called to his wife. "Mara!"

"Damn it!"

The Dark Jedi stopped its assault as he watched a few other Jedi enter the room. The Dark Jedi knew he was as good as dead.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered." Luke warned as he kept his hand near his lightsaber.

"I will not be taken alive." The Dark Jedi turned his saber on himself and prepared to plunge it into himself. "Glory to the Sith and to the resurrection of the Empire; long live Darth Sidious!" With that the Dark Jedi killed himself as he stabbed himself in the heart with his own weapon preferring to die rather to be taken prisoner. After his body fell to the ground following his lightsaber deactivating; Luke turned to his wife and asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we got more problems to worry about."

"Don't worry I feel Jacen, Jaina and Anakin are already out there along with the others."

At that same moment; Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo along with Tahiri Veila, and more than a dozen others in the newest XJ3 X-Wings launched from the station to engage the approaching enemy. The first foe the Jedi came across was the Recon GINN, but it was quickly backing off while the eleven other units behind it were coming fast led by Destiny.

"What kind of things are those? They can't be anything the Vong made." A fellow X-Wing pilot asked over the com. Destiny kept coming as the other mobile suits suddenly decided to stay back.

"Keep the chatter down! Let's just focus on finishing these guys off whoever they are." Jaina ordered as she led a few others to engage Destiny.

"Jedi pups. This will be too easy." Shinn said to himself as he closed in.

"That thing is a lot bigger than any fighter I have seen." Jacen commented as he took up the rear.

"Then it's probably slow, so we might have little difficulty with it." Tahiri answered as Jaina was having second thoughts.

"Somehow I doubt that…the pilot of that thing…I feel the dark side coming from whoever is inside."

"I feel it too." Anakin said as he keeping himself on alert for any surprises.

Suddenly Destiny opened up its wings and its Hikari no Tsubasa system. Its Wings glowing brilliantly as it rushed at unpredictable speeds at the Jedi leaving trails of after images of itself in its wake. Some of the X-Wing pilots were awed for a moment which proved to be fatal when Destiny blasted them to join the force with its long range beam cannon. Three quickly fired shots was the end of three Jedi pilots. Destiny pushed its attack as it began rapidly flying through the debris belt evading fire from the other X-Wings.

"Damn it that thing is fast…really fast."

"Look out!" Jaina called out as she and Anakin rolled to the sides just in time to avoid getting shot down by the ZAKU Warrior Gunners hanging back firing their weapons at the X-Wings. The GOUFs were moving to engage the Jedi and their X-Wings while the other ZAKU warriors were staying back to guard their long range gunners. A lone GOUF went ahead and lashed out its whip at a near by X-Wing…it barely just avoided sudden death, but its whip destroyed an asteroid that it was flying past sending debris flying at everything from multiple directions.

"Everyone watch out for those blue ones. They are armed with some kind of whip. Don't get to close to them." Jacen warned.

Three X-Wings working together managed to use the confusion created by the destruction of the Asteroid to gain the element of surprise against the GOUF as they shot it apart with their blasters.

"Nice job Tahiri!"

"Thanks, but I am not going to start celebrating yet."

Seeming enraged for the death of their comrade the other GOUFs fought harder in groups now as were firing at the X-wings with their forearm mounted beam guns. They managed to shoot down two more as they were quickly closing in on another one. Amidst the battle however; Shinn appeared behind Jaina as he locked onto her and fired a few shots from his beam rifle. She managed to evade his fire, but they were to only soften her up. The deadly Dark Jedi Coordinator pulled out one of his beam boomerangs and hurled them at the X-Wing after which he drew his anti-ship sword and began flying at Jaina preparing to cut her down if she avoided his boomerang.

Jaina saw the boomerang coming at her just in time to swing her ship into the shadow of a large asteroid where it took the deadly weapon for her, but as she was coming around for an attack run on Destiny she saw the machine coming at her head on with its anti-ship sword in hand. It was coming down on her.

"Its over." Shinn said triumphantly, but suddenly a subflyer came between Jaina and Shinn which stopped Destiny in its tracks long enough to see the Infinite Justice coming at him with its beam rifle blazing. "What Infinite Justice impossible!" The coordinator raised its beam shield in time to block the attacks as the powerful mobile suit prepared to counter attack as Justice drew both of its beam sabers and rushed at Destiny. It took a swing at the rebuilt ZAFT mobile suit, but Shinn was able to avoid the attack.

"Who is that?" Anakin asked himself when he saw Justice intervene saving Jaina's life from Destiny.

"Don't worry Anakin he's on our side." A voice said in his cockpit.

"Dad?"

Millennium Falcon arrived on the scene with the transport ship following right behind them. "That machine is with us. Looks to me we are here just in time to bail you out of trouble again." Han Solo remarked as he joined the X-Wings to fight off the GOUFs. Destiny and Infinite Justice were facing off again as they clashed with their swords. Shinn was becoming more and more enraged each moment he saw the same machine that had dealt him so many defeats in the past.

Meanwhile near by on the other side of the Asteroid field the three ships the Archangel, Minerva and the Eternal had arrived out of hyperspace. When they arrived they took notice of the battle. "Lacus, Kira, Athrun…we got a battle up ahead." Andy said informing the coordinators as they arrived on the bridge of the pink ship.

"Who are the Jedi fighting?"

"Raww's forces…it seems we have arrived in the middle of the attack, but here is something else." Andrew said as he brought up an image of Infinite Justice fighting Destiny Gundam. "Its Destiny and Justice…they are locked in combat against one another."

"Do you think?"

"I am not sure Lacus." Kira remarked as one of the members of the bridge crew had something to tell them.

"Commander I am picking up a message being broadcast on all friendly channels from Infinite Justice to the Jedi forces."

"Let's hear it."

The message was played on the load speakers as the voice said "This is Arthur Zala; I am piloting Infinite Justice and I am here to assist you. Please do not mistake me for the enemy."

"Arthur!" Athrun shouted as he seemed hopeful it was his son.

"Are you certain it came from Infinite Justice?" Andrew asked the crewmember who discovered the message.

"Yes sir. Only we and the Jedi forces received that."

Andrew looked to Athrun who seemed to want to go out there and help who may be his son.

"Launch all mobile suit forces…lets give the Jedi some back up. Prepare to open communications with them."

"Thank you." Athrun said as he turned to leave.

"Don't thank me yet…lets be careful just in case it's a trick."

"Don't worry we will be." Athrun replied as he left the bridge thinking. _Nothing will stop me from seeing my son. _


	10. Chapter 10 Acts of Redemption

Chapter 10

Acts of Redemption

Arthur continued his fight against Shinn and his Destiny Gundam; the young man had finished sending out his message to the Jedi forces including those on Eclipse Station. At the same time however Luke and Mara were launching in their X-Wings to join the others. "Message received Arthur, and we appreciate your help." Luke replied over the com. as he brought his fighter's S-foils into attack position.

"Thank you Master Skywalker!"

Destiny attempted to seize Justice's head with its palm beam cannon, but Arthur kicked the arm away as he opened fire with his chest mounted CWIS guns. The bullets bounced harmlessly off Destiny's Phase Shift Armor and its deflector shields it possessed working together in combination giving the ZAFT mobile suit almost prefect protect against physical and energy-based attacks. Well almost prefect protection anyway.

Justice fought back with its beam blade mounted legs followed by some fast passing swings with its two beam sabers. Destiny managed to block both blows with its anti-ship sword, but after it managed to find an opening in Arthur's attack that allowed him to kick the Justice away from it long enough to draw out its beam cannon and fire a shot. Lucky for Arthur he reacted quickly enough to block the beam with his beam shield mounted on his forearm mounted shield built into the shield itself. Shinn switched weapons over to his beam rifle as he started flying about the Asteroid field using the debris as cover. Arthur did the same as their battle continued.

Meanwhile Luke and Mara had joined with Jacen and Anakin while Jaina was busy helping Tahiri and the rest of the X-Wings out. The group was planning to fight off the GOUFs in a joint effort. Luke used himself as bait to lure a few of the GOUFs passed some asteroids where Anakin and the others had taken cover to ambush them. Their plan worked as the GOUFs passed them with all of their focus on Luke had left their backs turned on the three X-Wings. They shot down three GOUFs in a rain shower of blaster fire from their fighters, but the fourth one managed to escape death, but lost an arm in the process. However Luke had picked this time to swing around and come back to provide support for them; the last GOUF met his end after Luke got a lock on him; the blasters on his X-Wing did the rest.

"Nice job Farmboy!" Mara complimented.

"Thanks . . . have the others form up on me so we can deal with the last of those machines. They might have firepower and speed on their side, but we have numbers and I think our small size makes us slightly harder to hit." Luke concluded based on what he could tell from the movements of the mobile suits. He was actually correct as well; because the pilots handling the machines were old ZAFT mobile suit veterans pushing their late seventies. The aged men had never fought Jedi pilots before with reflexes and senses to alert them to danger before. Although taking down fighters similar to their own had been easier in the past, but this was different now.

Meanwhile the ZAKU Warriors came under attack from the Akatsuki as it swooped in through the asteroid field and shot down the Slash ZAKU Warrior. The ZAKU Gunners turned their weapons on the golden mobile suit and fired, but were destroyed when their beams were bounced back at them. The last two ZAKU Warriors were dealt with when the Blast Impulse Gundam appeared from behind an asteroid ambushing the old ZAFT machines right before blasting them to hell with its beam cannons. Once they were finished; Mwu and Luna followed by Kira in the Strike and Athrun in his own machine were coming to reinforce the Infinite Justice.

Justice and Destiny fought as neither one seemed to be getting the upper hand. This turn of events surprised Shinn as he was certain having more experience he should have won this battle, but Arthur managed to match him blow for blow. Blocking nearly every attack he threw at him while Shinn had done the same. Believing his beam rifle was useless seeing how effortlessly Arthur was evading him; Shinn drew his anti-ship sword once again as he charged his foe at maximum velocity. Arthur replied by combing his two beam sabers together and charged at the Destiny Gundam. As they passed swinging their blades at the other Justice managed to avoid getting hit by the large sword, but Shinn to his surprise saw that Arthur had taken off his left hand holding the sword.

"Impossible!" Shinn roared, but stopped short when he saw Impulse, Akatsuki, Strike and the Jedi X-Wings heading toward him as alarms alerting him of their approach went off. "Damn it those old fools failed me!" Shinn roared as he turned Destiny and made a run for it back to the Emperor's Revenge II. "Captain; prepare for retreat; we're leaving. Jump into hyperspace the moment I am on board!"

Arthur watched as Destiny fled. Zooming in on it he saw the Destiny fly into the hanger of its mothership before turning about and escaping into hyperspace before anyone could attempt to stop them. Once the enemy was gone; Luke along with a few Jedi in their X-Wings stayed alert until they were sure of which side their unexpected reinforcements were on. Justice kept its guard up while its pilot was on edge. Until finally, a message heard on all channels was being echoed from the Millennium Falcon.

"Attention all Jedi forces; the ships' Archangel, Minerva, and the Eternal are not enemies I repeat they are not enemies."

"Who is this?"

Answering Mara's question one sliver haired Jedi answered his question. "I am Yzak Jule; I am asking to speak with any of the mobile suit pilots from the three ships."

"Well Yzak nice to hear from you again." Mwu's voice was heard as he was replying to the message. "I am Colonel Mwu La Flaga pilot of the ORB-1 Akatsuki and crewmember of the Archangel and part of the Triple Ships Alliance."

"Colonel La Flaga." Luke spoke as his voice entered the conversation. "I like to thank you for your assistance, but I would like an explanation."

"For one how did you find us here?" Mara added.

"Might I suggest that we meet face to face? This explanation is a very long one."

"Very well, but can you fit that machine into the hanger?"

"I doubt it." Mwu said as he looked toward the hanger where the X-Wings emerged from before zooming in on it to see the height of its entrance. After examine it he was clear he couldn't get inside. "I'll head back to the Archangel and transfer to a shuttle then head over there." However in truth although it was possible for a mobile suit to enter the hanger to Eclipse Station, but the problem for Mwu was Akatsuki's space backpack would make it difficult to get inside. However, Justice on the other hand would be able to make it inside. It began flying toward the hanger with a few X-Wings behind it.

"We'll see you soon." Luke replied as he along with Mara and his nephews and niece turned about and returned to Eclipse Station.

Inside after the X-Wings landed; Infinite Justice found a place where it could park itself. As Arthur began shutting down his Gundam as few Jedi was eyeing the machine while some confounded as to what it was while others were interested in it. The Falcon landed in the hanger bay followed by the transport carrier that brought Justice here to begin with so it could join in the battle to defend Eclipse Station. Luke joined Mara as the Phase Shift Armor of Justice deactivated and the hatch into the cockpit opened up. A few seconds later Arthur descended to the ground on a wire. He approached Luke and looked up at him as the young coordinator was nervous before the Jedi Master.

"I am Arthur Zala . . . Master Skywalker it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Luke looked at the child as he felt him through the force trying to get more of an idea of what kind of character he had. He sensed no real presence of the dark side within him, but he did take notice of the strength he had in the force which was quite impressive for a boy his age to say the least. "Welcome to Eclipse Station Arthur. Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem Master Skywalker. I am glad I can finally give some assistance to the Jedi in this war."

Jaina, Jacen and Anakin looked at the boy from a distance. His dark blue hair and violet eyes made him stand out a little among the crowd, but his facial features made him quite attractive like his father. Mara stepped into the conversation and asked. "So Arthur what is that machine?"

"It's the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. It's a mobile suit built for close range combat armed with an array of close range weapons just as beam blades on the wings of its subflyer and its legs. It's armed with a pair of beam saber that can combine to become a double ended weapon along with a few other nice weapons."

"Interesting." Mara commented as she looked up at it.

"Well it's more interesting when you see it in action. When that kid used that machine he took out an Imperial Class Star Destroyer along with fifty TIE Fighters in about three minutes flat."

"You're kidding" Jaina exclaimed as she was surprised by the proclamation her father made as he was approaching the gathering with Yzak, Leia, Lusa, Cecile, and Ezalia. C-3PO was trailing a little far behind. "He destroyed them in three minutes with that?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Welcome back Han . . . I guess this is one of the things you wanted to tell me in person about."

"Yeah . . . along with a few other things; this machine is just the tip of the ice burg let me tell you." Han scratched his head a little.

"Well then...I am all ears."

Han with some help from Yzak began to explain everything they were told earlier by Yzak and Cecile. The story caused many jaws to drop including Mara's as Han explained Raww Le Klueze's past based on what Yzak knew about the masked man. Jaina, Jacen along with Anakin and the other young Jedi were all in disbelief at first, but they could clearly sense through the force that Yzak wasn't lying. As his story finally reached its end; Yzak added how Arthur saved Lusa's life from the Vong and those strange creatures Alema Rar and her sister encountered.

"That was indeed quite a remarkable story." Mara complimented as she looked to Arthur again. "So this boy and you Yzak are from outside this Galaxy."

"I agree, and some things about this Raww character are beginning to fit together now as well."

"Indeed . . . there was a project sometime back that tried to travel between other galaxies in the past. Needlessly to say it seems that Palpatine attempted it again, but only this time he succeeded."

As they discussed the matter, a shuttle from the Archangel was beginning to arrive. Luke had everyone clear out of the hanger so the shuttle could be allowed in without decompressing the area. Once the shuttle had landed inside everyone went to greet the arrivals as they began to disembark. The first to exit the ship was Lacus followed by Kira, Athrun, Lunamaria, Murrue and Mwu as well as Andrew Waltfeld and Dearka dressed in a ZAFT squadron commander uniform.

Yzak approached the group and said "Well you guys are a sight for sore eyes." He looked to Luke and said "Well this is Luke Skywalker the Jedi Master here."

"And you are." Luke asked as he offered his hand.

"I am Lacus Clyne Yamato and this is my husband Kira." Lacus said as she introduced himself and her husband. "And this is Commander Andrew Waltfeld; Captain of the Eternal, Captain Murrue Ramius La Flaga of the Archangel." Lacus continued to introduce everyone else. "This is Colonel Mwu La Flaga, Commander Dearka Elthman of the Minerva and finally Athrun and Lunamaria Zala."

_Zala? _Arthur thought as he was left wondering if those two were the parents Yzak had spoken of.

"Welcome to Eclipse Station, and thank you for the help out there."

"Not at all." Andrew replied as he smiled.

"Arthur!" Luna cried as she rushed toward her son embracing her in a very tight hug. "Oh my baby boy!" She was crying as she held her child so tight it was difficult for poor Arthur to breath. Athrun seemed concerned as he noted.

"Uh...Luna? I don't think he can breathe."

"Oh...uh...sorry." Luna released her son from her bear hug. "I am so sorry sweetie!"

The scene was heartwarming for most of the Jedi in the hanger; despite all of the trouble they were currently enduring it was at least something good for once happened. It may have not been much, but after hearing the story of how Arthur was stolen from his parents when he was but an infant and now seeing him reunited with his parents was indeed pleasant to see.

"It's ok mother."

"So what brings you guys here?" Cecile asked.

"That was the question I was about to ask."

"Well it's another long story."

Later the group had gathered in the conference room where Mwu began the explanation. "About eleven years after Raww stole our children from us we searched everywhere for him, but never found him until." Mwu paused for a moment. "Shinn Asuka was heard to have begun attacking several communication stations world wide while satellites were suddenly going offline. To add to the mix the Eurasian Federation was discovered performing a massive military build up. As Orb and the other countries tried to persuade them to stop; a large fleet of unknown ships which we would later learn to be called Star Destroyers accompanied by the largest army of mobile suits and TIE fighters we had never seen before."

There was a long moment of silence in the room before Murrue decided to continue.

"Along with their fleet they brought a total of five Super Star Destroyers, fifteen large machines called World Devastators."

"You're kidding! That many ships! That is just pure overkill." Jacen commented as he was shocked as well as horrified by the size of the force Raww used to invade the earth.

"I know...the Earth Alliance forces fought as hard as they could, but that fleet mopped the floors with them. They were destroyed within thirty minutes. ZAFT had been taken over several weeks prior from the inside when some Dark Jedi and several legions of Stormtroopers forced the government at the PLANTs to surrender or be destroyed when the fleet came." Andrew added.

"What about the people on earth?" Jaina asked as Athrun looked to her.

"Most major cities were destroyed by orbital bombardment while others were wiped out by either World Devastators or Destroy Gundams the Empire mass produced."

"Virtually every country surrendered within twenty minutes after the bombardments and ground attacks began."

"The attacks were launched from Eurasian Territory which means that Raww had set up an alliance with them as well so he could have a place to launch attacks on cities and other areas from." Kira noted after Lunamaria made her own point.

"Earth was never prepared for an attack on such a scale. Orb was the last place left Raww and his forces didn't attack. Until he destroyed the major cities from orbit before he sent in his ground forces to finish us off. We managed to fight off the Destroy Gundams, and take down more than two hundred TIE fighters along with some of their mobile suits the Empire had designed for their own forces after reverse engineering them from the EA, ORB and ZAFT designs. However the World Devastators hurt us more than anything, but we managed to take down three of them. After which a mass explosion shook the area; Onogoro Island was being hit from orbit. We managed to use the confusion caused by the blast for the Archangel to escape to an underground hanger where we hid for almost two years. We knew it was a battle we could not win so we retreated and hid ourselves taking what survivors we could find. Out of Orb's population only those on the Archangel or in mobile suits that weren't destroyed made it." Kira said sadly. "Only forty of us made it."

"An untold amount of people died that day. We do not know how many or what happened in the aftermath, but from what we can guess billions of lives were lost based on what information we were able to get." Lacus said before she went on. "The Eternal and the Minerva were barely able to escape and took refuge within the ruins of the Space Fortress Messiah." They were barely able to stay alive with the lack of food and water. They managed to acquire some from the wreckage of the destroyed ships in the area. It was risky, but it was the only way."

"We managed to use parts from the World Devastators to repair some damages to our ship, but a guest that had unexpectedly told us about you and the New Republic. We had no chance of brining down Le Klueze with what we currently had so we decided to try and make it to your galaxy and hope that you might be able to help us or at least warn you about Le Klueze." Mwu commented as Leia as well as her brother Luke was starting to see why they would risk coming all the way here including how they managed to acquire Hyperspace capability.

"It took us little more than a year to get the Archangel to be intergalactic travel capable." Kira went on to explain. "Afterwards we managed to use the Archangel's new engines to get us into space. We were lucky enough to avoid any paroling Star Destroyers, but we thought however that they were ignoring us."

"But we can guess that maybe Le Klueze didn't want anyone to bother us."

"Why would he do that?" Mara asked as she had her hand on her chin thinking about the masked man's actions.

"Your guess is as good as mines, but we managed to find the Eternal and the Minerva hiding on the moon. Took us three years to get their ships intergalactic capable." Mwu noted as Murrue took over from there.

"Before leaving we gathered what supplies we could for the trip. It was difficult, but we managed to get inside Copernicus City and barely gather enough food and water for the journey. That seemed a little too easy."

"So was escaping our galaxy without one single movement of resistance against us by the Empire." Athrun stepped in to say.

"It was like he wanted us to find our way here?" Mwu said as he handed Luke the disk they recovered a few days earlier. "This confirmed what some of us thought." Luke accepted the disc and played it. As the message was played out every Jedi in the room shared what Mwu and the others had thought. It was starting to seem clear that Raww did want them to find there way here.

"This all seems to get stranger by the minute. I mean how did he know about Eclipse Station? Unless that Dark Jedi was one of Raww's followers; then I think he must have somehow made his way into our ranks one way or another?" Anakin asked as Mara decided to enlighten him.

"You're right...he declared himself a servant of someone called Darth Sidious, but it was still clear he was involved with the forces that attacked."

"What is he up to now?" Mwu was wondering as he spoke those words.

"Nothing good I can imagine."

A short time later on the Eternal; the three ships were being hidden inside the Asteroid field hiding themselves within larger chunks floating near the station that was large enough to conceal each ship. Once each ship was hidden; Luke, Mara, Han, Leia along with the children joined Andrew, Lacus and Kira on a tour of the Eternal while Arthur was with his parents and Yzak trying to bring them up to speed. It was already painfully obvious that their children aren't as lucky as Arthur was, so the Jedi including Yzak knew it was best not to go into any discussion involving them.

"Nice ship." Han commented as they floated down the halls.

"It may not be the best ship in the world, but the Eternal has taken its own share of abuse and has managed to handle the worst of situations." Andrew commented.

"What kind of armaments dose it has?" Mara asked.

"Several anti-missile machine guns, one large laser cannon, some missile launchers and the METEOR units on the front of the ship we can use."

"METEOR?"

Turning to answer Han's question Kira told him. "Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer or known as METEOR for short. It's a weapon system designed by ZAFT for the Freedom and Justice Gundams, complete with beam weapons, multiple missile launchers and two monstrous beam sabers that can cut a ship as big as the Eternal in two. When attached to the Eternal we can use the beam cannons. However, for Gundams like Infinite Justice they can attach themselves to the back of those machines to give them enough firepower to take on a fleet."

"I thought they were called mobile suits, but why are you referring to the Justice as a Gundam?" Jacen asked.

"I have been meaning to ask you that myself." Han commented.

"Well Gundams are much more powerful than a mobile suit and the name comes from the acronym of the name for the Operating System in each machine. Take the Justice for instance. Its Gundam name is short for **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule. There are some Gundams that has their own different acronym meaning, but I believe we can give some specs on some of them if you are interested."

"I wouldn't mind checking them out." Jaina spoke up.

"Ok then."

"Planning on tinkering with those specs?" Anakin asked.

"Why not...I mean if something like the Justice Gundam could take out a Star Destroyer and fifty TIE fighters quickly; I was thinking maybe it could be possible they might be able to outmaneuver Yuuzhan Vong ships. It's something I want to take a chance to explore if we have time."

"Then how about we pay a visit to the hanger we have something you might want to see. It's badly damaged, but if you are really interested in tinkering with mobile suits then try this one."

The group made its way into the hanger where they passed a few DOMs, the Gaia Gundam, and finally in a corner of the hanger was resting the remains of as Kira had put it "badly damaged" mobile suit. It was missing its left leg, head, the large backpack it had, and arms were missing their hands.

"What is that?" Jaina asked.

"This is what is left of the ZGMF-X666A Legend Gundam. We came across its remains buried deep within the Space Fortress Messiah as we were scavenging for parts. It was salvable so we took with it us. However, we lack the parts to repair it."

"Legend huh? What kind of weapons does this machine use?"

"It had an MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle, two MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS mounted on the head, two MA-M80S Defiant Kai beam javelins, MX2351 Solidus Fulgor beam shields, and a unique weapon system called the DRAGOON system built into a backpack it had."

"DRAGOON system?" Han asked.

"DRAGOON or **D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork system is a control system that was developed by ZAFT to guide remote weapons. The DRAGOON uses Quantum Communication to send signals to weapon pods to move them around without the awkward wire-guidance used in some old mobile armor models. The conscious interface of the DRAGOON system was operated by using thoughts from a pilot with spatial awareness. With this weapon system a mobile suit was capable of overwhelming his or her foes with attacks from virtually all directions making any machine armed with the system a force to be reckoned with if a skilled pilot was at the helm. The Legend has eight GDU-X5 beam machinegun DRAGOON pods, with two large GDU-X7 beam machinegun pods also armed with beam spikes good for harpooning some enemy units. Each of the pods has a combined total of thirty four beam guns."

"It must have been quite a machine." Luke commented.

"Indeed…it was. However we haven't been able to get it work let alone turn on so we can see condition its internal systems are in."

"Let me take a shot at it." Jaina said as she moved up to the opened cockpit of the Legend Gundam and took a seat inside. She pulled out a few tools she had on her person and began reconnecting some cut wires and repairing a damaged circuit board that was exposed after a control panel was blown off burning an explosion that must have happened inside.

"I am not so sure so can get it work that easily?" Andrew said with doubt on his mind.

"My daughter has a knack for machines. I wouldn't be saying she can't get it work yet." Han said boldly knowing how well she works with machines his daughter was.

"It's a quick job, but maybe fixing some of these wires and repairing some damage to this circuit board with what tools I have on hand. It should turn on at least."

"Come kid don't get your hopes up its not going." Andrew stopped short when Legend's arm began moving. Inside the cockpit a few of the monitors inside came on, but nothing showed on them but static and snow. On the main control panel on a cracked screen an acronym appeared saying **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**etwork-**D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule system. "I don't believe it."

"I told you." Han said with nothing less than pride in his voice.

"Well your daughter is really indeed gifted with machines."

"Thank you Commander Waltfeld." Leia said with a smile.

"Please…all of you can call me Andy if you want."

"You like the Legend don't you." A voice came as another figure appeared in the hanger. Wearing the armor of a Royal Guardsman expect it was white instead of red. A blonde haired man that appeared to be as old as Lunamaria was currently asked the group. "I didn't think anyone would be able to get it working."

"And who are you?"

"I am Rey Za Burrel a former leader and member of Raww Le Klueze's Elite Dark Jedi Corps."

"What? A former Dark Jedi?"

"Yes…I remembered what Kira told me. I was not Raww Le Klueze and that I had the right to choose my own path and my own destiny. After we were captured by his forces' years earlier, those words stuck with me." Rey explained as he seemed slightly sadden by his reluctance to rebel against Raww.

"So what are you doing here?" Mara asked.

"I wasn't able to successfully rebel until he began the attack on earth. I had attempted to escape to earth and attempt to warn them, but it wouldn't have made any difference. With a Galaxy Gun under his command he could have easily destroyed earth from a distance."

"A Galaxy Gun, but we destroyed." Leia was saying, but Rey cut her off.

"True, but before Palpatine died he gave his final apprentice a protocol droid containing plans for World Devastators, the Galaxy Gun and several other superweapons. I am not even sure how he got his hands on them based on what I know about them."

"Why didn't you mention this Rey?" Lacus demanded.

"I wasn't too clear on how the Galaxy Gun worked, and as I said there would be some information I wouldn't share with you, but only when I was able to meet with Master Skywalker and the other Jedi."

"So then why don't you spill it then?" Anakin said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Very well I will tell you everything I know." Rey paused before he went on. "After I was saved along with Captain Taila Gladys and former, ZAFT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Dullindal, I was brought to Eden the Imperial Foot world established by the Empire during its early days into exploring our galaxy." Rey paused before he continued. "Gilbert was treated for his wounds while I was treated for my genetics problem."

"Genetics problem?" Anakin asked as his expression showed that he seemed curious at the phase Rey used.

"Like Raww I am sure Yzak and the others have told you he was a clone of Mwu's father. His father was a wealthy man who wanted to live on eternally though a series of clones of his own self to live on forever?"

"Yeah...I think Yzak mentioned that."

"Like Raww I too am a clone of Al La Flaga, and as such we both suffered from advance aging due to storage of telomere in our DNA. As you may know telomere is part of the DNA that deals mostly with aging and since his cell donor was an older man he in turn gain the same amount of telomeres as Al Da Flaga despite his appearance which may falsely leave people to believe he is younger than he seems. At first the accelerated aging was intentional so he could catch up with Mwu's age and replace him, but by the time he reached Mwu's age they found that they were unable to stop it. So Raww and I had to take special medicine that kept our ages stable otherwise we would have suffered from some serious pain."

"So what made you leave Raww and help these guys?"

"Many things, but I would say the one who influenced my decision the most were two men whom I looked to as you can say role models. I believe you know them; Baron Fel and the late Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Jaws dropped as Han was the first to ask. "Grand Admiral Thrawn and Baron Fel!"

"Yes I met them quite sometime ago before Thrawn's untimely demise." Rey stopped as he remembered his time with those two. "After Raww had me train as Royal Guardsman for six months I was ordered to return to Thrawn's base in the unknown regions, and I was instructed to take with me a Holocron containing force arts of the Sith that I was to use for training I was order to undergo during my stay with Thrawn and his forces at Nirauan." Rey remembered the time he first join Baron Fel and his Chiss pilots in his own Clawcraft to help them keep the threats that were lurking in the unknown regions in check. "I served with Baron Fel and other Chiss pilots in many battles during my time with them. As I grew stronger in the force, I learned a great deal from those two. Not only did I learn all of the basic customs, and other things you would need to know how to survive in this galaxy and live in it, but I learned what anyone would learn when among Chiss military soldiers. I learned how to handle a Clawcraft, Starfighters tactics, and whatever teaching Fel felt was necessary for me to know."

"Almost a year and a half later; Thrawn took me under his wing since he thought it would be a good idea for me to learn a few other important lessons. However he did request I tell him all I knew about mobile suit combat and tactics. He knew Raww was creating mass-produced models so in preparation if he had to use them for his own forces he would be or at least have an idea of their capabilities. It was what you can say an exchange of knowledge." Rey explained as Jaina popped in a question.

"So basically you taught him all you knew about mobile suits and he taught you all he knew?"

"I suppose that is one way to put it."

"Then so does that make you Thrawn's protégé?"

"Not exactly. But I suppose he might have thought of me as one. That might explain why he was so rigorous in teaching me all he knew. But I suppose the only one who could answer that would be Thrawn himself, and he is gone now."

"So what part did you play in all this that brought Kira and the others here?" Luke asked.

"Well...after I was recalled to Eden to take part in the operation that would conquer earth. I was having serious second thoughts about which side I was one."

Rey remembered when he landed on earth by himself using a one man shuttle he commandeered from one of the command ships. He went ahead of the main fleet that was sitting near Saturn waiting for Raww to give the order to launch the attack. Shinn and his task force had been sent ahead in advance to disable earth's communication's network. By now according to Rey's guess; Shinn was about to attack the last communication network station. With others either disabled or destroyed during the pass week Shinn and his group had made his way to them; the station at Orb was the last one. As for the numerous others; Shinn had transmitted a powerful and deadly computer virus from the first station he visited that was made to spread and destroy the communication networks' world wide. He destroyed other major ones throughout the world or ones that might have the equipment to slow down or in all unlikelihood...stop the virus. Shinn arrived on Onogoro Island using a modified Mirage Colloid equipped Lambda-class Imperial Shuttle.

Once on the ground; Shinn's ground troops stormed the center. The Stormtroopers with him were among the new clones soldiers created and placed under Shinn's driect command. Simalir to the clones under Raww's command for instance; Raww's own private elite division of Stormtroopers were known as the 140th Elite Special Forces division code named "Frighteners" were a special unit that served and took orders from Raww Le Klueze himself. The division was cloned from Kira Yamato's DNA after it was enhanced.

These men wore all black armor with special force field units installed in them. These men were armed with lightsabers of different kinds, masters at all forms of combat arts and weapons handling. Aside from his own personal bodyguards; the Frighteners were the best of the best in Raww's entire army. It is also known that many of them have been trained to use the force, but only a few Sith abilities. For instance they can use force enhanced abilities such as jumping, running, and basic force abilities. The only Sith abilities they know are Force Lightning and Force Grip.

Extremely formidable and skilled; these troopers hold unquestionable loyalty to their master thanks to some genetic tampering and psychological programming. If needed, they would without any hesitation throw themselves to take a blaster bolt for their master. If ordered they would fight to the bitter end for the Dark Lord of the Sith or if he ordered them; they would even commit suicide. Ferocious and deadly; these elite Sith soldiers are something even formidable Jedi Knights would not want to face; especially if these soldiers are encountered in groups.

Although; most of the clone troopers in Raww Le Klueze's ranks are cloned from Kira using genetic material they managed to acquire through some difficult means. However the elites that serve under Raww himself were special. But like the other clones they were genetically designed to obey orders without question and be less independent than the original host; much like how the clone troopers created on Kamino were before the clone wars.

Marching down the shuttle with their master taking the lead at the head of the line of eight Stormtroopers; each of them armed with a blaster rifle. Shinn was dressed in the robes of a Dark Jedi complete with hood and cloak. The hood covered his head and most of his face, but as his men approached the front gates that lead inside. He turned to one of his men and told him.

"Spread out into areas of the station...I'll take care of things in the main control center."

"Yes sir."

The Dark Warrior eyed two armed guards standing at guard post; he raised his hand as he watched the two men choke to death under the grip of his Force Grip ability. Dead; Shinn and his attack force moved on though the gate. They encountered no resistance, but as instructed his men began to surround the base and proceed inside from different entrances. This was to ensure there would be no survivors nor any witness. Shinn himself walked in through the main entrance, and made his way to the main control center of the communication's array. He stood at the entrance of the room as he looked at the group of ten people at their station. He saw a row of computer stations in the middle of the room where each sat a person at his or her station while monitors and other equipment were lining the walls of the chamber.

"What are you doing here? This room is for authorized personnel only?"

Not evening bothering to listen to man's words; Shinn took one hand and he raised it. As his hand lowered the only other exit out of the room beyond the row of computer stations closed and was locked. Some of them began to stand from their seats as some had mixed feelings. Some were scarred while some were confused. Taking his lightsaber from his belt he ignited its red blade. In a panic a few of the men dashed for the other door and began throwing themselves at it in vain attempts to open it. One man picked up a broom stick and was the first to be struck down by the Dark Jedi as he rushed him. The Lightsaber cut through the broom and the brave fool who attempted to oppose him with one sweep of the blade through his torso. Two more died as they tried to throw their chairs at him, but Shinn halted them with one hand using the force to toss them aside before he ran at them beheading them swiftly.

The other three began begging him for mercy, but he showed them none as he ran one through with his weapon before ripping the energy blade out of the chest of his forth victim and hacking two more to pieces leaving a pile of smoldering decapitated body parts while the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the air. Using the force; Shinn dragged his seventh victim onto the blade of his lightsaber impaling the poor soul before throwing his body back at the others. As they were trying to get their dead co-worker off of themselves; Shinn struck them down like lightning as he beheaded them in one swoop of his lightsaber. Nine of the ten communication center personnel laid dead before him in a slaughter that last little more than a minute. He then turned his attention to his last victim who to his surprise was someone he knew.

"Well Meyrin it has been awhile."

The terrified Hawke sister looked up and was able to see the face of the dark warrior. She knew it was Shinn, but his eyes. They were different; the red color she usually saw, but they were yellow with a red lining around them. Shinn's very presence was enough to make the blood drain from her face as she was cowering in fear for her life. Shinn Asuka was immersed with so much Dark Side power that he was capable of possibly being regarded as the very embodiment of evil.

Shinn raised his hand as he began choking her using his dark powers though the force. Meyrin was gasping for breath as an invisible hand was strangling the life out of her. Suddenly the black-haired coordinator sensed something in the force, but it was too late as something sent him flying into the wall on the far side of the room. Someone using the force to throw him across the room had intervened. As Shinn picked himself up, he focused his vision on the one who had thrown him as did Meyrin who was recovering from the strangle hold the Dark Jedi had on her.

"Let her go Shinn!"

"Rey!" The Dark Jedi exclaimed as Meyrin was shocked to see Rey here as well. The blonde man looked at her and asked.

"Meyrin leave this place now. Leave though the front entrance and be careful of the Stormtroopers here. I have dispatched of a couple of them already."

The woman didn't bother saying anything else as she turned and dashed out of the room.

His face boiling with anger removed his cloak as he held his lightsaber in an attack-ready posture as Rey held his ground ready for anything Shinn might attempt to throw at him. "What are you doing Rey? The Emperor will not be happy that you have interfered!" The cruel warrior of the Dark Side roared.

"I don't care what Raww or Gilbert think anymore!"

"What?"

"From this moment on I will do what I choose is right. My destiny is my own and how I decide to live my life is also my own. I refuse to be a servant of the Sith. I choose the path of a Jedi."

"What the hell? Those words are dangerous to say Rey!"

"I don't care...this is the path I choose of my own free will. No one else will tell me otherwise. Not Raww, you or Gilbert. I am Rey Za Burrel...a warrior of the light and follower of the Jedi ways."

"Are you betraying us?"

"Yes if you want to put it that way. Shinn in the past I have used and manipulated you during the second bloody valentine war. Please Shinn it's not too late for you. Denounce the dark side now while you still can. Return to the light; you can still turn you self in and try to make amends for what you have done. Please Shinn I do not want to."

"Shut up!" Shinn roared as his voice turned into something of inhuman nature. "I will not be deceived by anyone even you. My loyalty is to the Empire, Raww and Gilbert. I will bring peace and order to this world!"

"Order and Peace!" Rey snapped. "Shinn; Raww is going to hit earth with such force an estimation that more than half of the whole population will die. Do you really think that will bring Peace and Order?"

"Then if you are not with me...then you are my enemy!"

"Don't make me fight you Shinn." Rey said as he drew his lightsaber, but didn't activate the blade.

"Like you have a choice! Traitor!" Shinn roared as he jumped into the air and landed behind Rey just in time for his lightsaber to meet Rey's as the blue blade from the blonde newtype's weapon blocked Shinn's opening attack. A climatic battle has begun between former allies as they exchanged blows one after another in split second intervals. As their blades clashed with the other sparks were flying as both were using different lightsaber combat styles. Rey for instance was employing Form III of Lightsaber combat known as Soresu that was the most defensive of all lightsaber combat forms. One of the few known wielders of this form of lightsaber combat was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shinn on the other hand was using the popular Ataru style which was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, speed, and grace. Although this form of Lightsaber combat fitted Shinn Asuka's aggressive nature and combat style, but Ataru had one draw back; as powerful and effective this form was, Ataru isn't best suited for prolonged combat since this combat style causes tremendous fatigue if the battle is continued longer than the wielder's body can handle.

Rey was fully aware of this fact, and unlike Shinn who practiced solely Ataru and a few other combat styles; Rey was a master lightsaber duelist because he has trained using all known styles, but he has only been able to fully master a few of them which both Ataru and Soresu as two of them and Vaapad or otherwise known as Juyo which was a combat style that was incomplete for centuries until this final form of lightsaber combat was completed and perfected by Mace Windu who taught this ability to Depa Billaba and Sora Bulq. Palpatine was another who had mastered this combat style or was familiar with it, but there is no evidence suggesting how was known. How Rey gained knowledge of this combat style is unknown, but it's believed he may have learned it from Raww Le Klueze who in turn Raww learned it from the late Emperor; but unlike all other styles; Juyo or Vaapad is the most challenging and demanding of all forms, Form VII required intense focus, a high degree of skill, and mastery of other forms. But most of all this form was also dangerous. Using this form put one on the danger of being consumed by the dark side; few Jedi Knights in the Old Republic Era known to have used this form of combat had fallen to the dark side. When using Juyo; it is more than a form of lightsaber combat. It is a state of mind, and an actual tangible power. To use it required great mastery, discipline and, above all else, purity of heart and spirit.

This form channeled one's anger and darkness into each attack which was a reason this form was rarely used. Rey Za Burrel may be possibly to be the next master of this form of combat if his emotional and physical being could handle it. Vaapad was also a means of reflection; it meant that Rey or a Jedi that could master this could use his or hers emotions and inner darkness could be changed into a weapon of the light. Although Rey was using Soresu, he would use his Juyo/Vaapad style when he had an opening thus using another form called Sokan which combined tactics that allowed for evasion and mobility with the kinetic motions of Form IV combat. Sokan involved swift strokes of the lightsaber, which were aimed toward the opponent's vital areas in addition to quick tumbles and movements while making use of his or her environment, but unlike others; Rey was going to use Vaapad in combination with Sokan.

As the battle raged; Shinn swung his saber wildly as he let out an inhuman howl as the power of the dark side coursed through every fiber in his body. Shinn began laughing as he mocked Rey by calling him a traitor for betraying Gilbert which in reality was a classic style of Dun Möch which involved mocking your foe in an attempt to make a mistake. However, such tactics wouldn't work on a reserved fighter like Rey. As Rey was left on the defensive; Shinn pushed each attack harder than the last. Rey was pushed against a wall of computer monitors and equipment, but he moved to the side to avoid a cleaving downward cut that left a deep cut mark in the wall. Shinn pulled his lightsaber out and swung it across the air attempting to behead his foe, but Rey blocked each blow.

For five minutes the two have done nothing, but exchange blows with one another which have turned the small control center into a battleground as scars and slash marks from Shinn's lightsaber and even one or two from Rey's decorated the walls now. Shinn doubled his efforts to defeat Rey as he sent a roundhouse kick into his face disorienting the blonde haired lightsaber duelist for a brief moment giving the Dark Jedi a moment of opportunity to seize the upper hand. However, this would prove to be a near fatal mistake. Rey was expecting such a moment to come and it was this moment he choose to show his true skills with a lightsaber.

As Shinn brought his lightsaber coming down on Rey's head in a downward cleave while he held the blade with one hand. His other hand was preparing to unleash an assault of force lightning at near point blank range. Rey brought his lightsaber and deflected Shinn's first attack and he noticed in time that he had one hand holding it. It didn't take him long to figure out Shinn's real attack and just as quickly as he blocked his strike he used his lightsaber to deflect the onslaught of force lightning. Sparks of energy were flying in nearly every direction as Rey mustered what strength he could to defend himself against the lightning.

As the assault continued to pour down on him; Rey released one hand from the hilt of his lightsaber and used a powerful Force Push to sent Shinn flying across the room. Crashing against a wall installed shelf of monitors and computers. Rey knew this battle would perhaps be more in his favor if they had more open space to move about. With that thought in mind he turned and rushed out of the facility as quickly as he could. Once outside he waited for Shinn. Minutes passed until he heard a battle cry from above as Shinn Asuka descended from below with his lightsaber in his hands. Instead of following the former ZAFT pilot of the Legend; Shinn went to the roof and jumped three stories down to engage Rey again. As the black-haired coordinator landed with grace, his attacks set off a maelstrom of lightsaber swings between the two.

As the battle raged once again; Shinn was putting more and more power into his swings and strikes that were strong enough to force Rey to keep backing away. However that was until Rey went on the offensive. Seeing early signs of fatigue in his eyes and his body; Rey knew the moment was right to hit a tiring Shinn with all he had. As Rey fought back as he let loose a series of slashes and strikes that had the strength of a force storm that forced Shinn on the defensive; the Dark Jedi realized his error. Rey had purposely placed himself on defensive as a means to exhaust him. He played right into Rey's hands.

In a display of lightsaber skills; Rey brought his blade coming up at Shinn using a reserve backhanded strike that knocked Shinn's lightsaber to the side leaving him open. Seizing the chance to end this battle; Rey preformed a Cho mak which involved cutting off an opponent's limb. Rey sliced off Shinn's left arm from a centimeter below the elbow and down. The Dark Jedi shrieked in pain as his right hand gripped the stump where his other hand was. At that same moment a few cars pulled up. Meyrin was accompanied by Athrun along with some Orb soldiers. They saw the site before them as Athrun recognized Shinn before seeing Rey.

"You loose Shinn!" Rey remarked.

"No, I don't think so Rey!"

Using his other hand he hurled force lightning at the blonde Jedi, but like last time. He deflected the bolts with his lightsaber.

"I will not loose!" Shinn declared. "The Fleet is already coming nothing you do can stop Le Klueze from conquering Earth."

"A fleet!" Athrun was surprised when he heard what Shinn said as the Dark Jedi gave up his assault.

"A battle fleet unlike anything the planet has ever seen. Victory is already ours!" Shinn exclaimed with glee as blaster fire from the remaining Stormtroopers began to pour down on them. As Rey deflected many of the beams with his lightsaber; Shinn ran away as the Stormtroopers retreated into the forest to return to their shuttle. Rey didn't bother pursuing them since he had no wish to face Shinn again in another battle. He turned to see Athrun pointing his gun at Rey as he stated.

"Rey! How are you alive?"

"Raww Le Klueze had a rescue team save me, Captain Gladys and Chairman Dullindal!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Then what are you doing here? Are you with Raww or Gilbert?"

"No...I am following my own path. I have no allegiance to them anymore."

"You're lying!" Athrun shouted as he kept his gun aimed at Rey.

"If I was with them, I wouldn't have saved Meyrin's life and as for you. I could kill you where you stance with no effort at all." Rey replied as he used the force to seize the gun from Athrun's hands as it flew across the air landing in Rey's open hand. "As you can clearly see." Rey looked up at the sky and he thought about something deeply before he looked back at Athrun. "I suggest the people of Orb should evacuate at once. The Sith is going to hit Earth hard and fast, and Earth does not have the resources, weapons, nor the man power to fight off the force of the kind of magnitude that is coming."

Athrun didn't believe him at first, but when the orbital bombardments began: Orb began to mobilize its military. During the attack a worldwide broadcast was issued as the self-proclaimed new Emperor of the Restored Sith Empire made a declaration to the people of Earth. "Attention people of earth!" Le Klueze's voice boomed as he was seen on every visual screen dressed in Sith Robes. He wore a cloak made from armor weave that was attached by two small round sliver ornaments and a chain that linked them; that went across his collar bone near the base of his neck while the cloak covered most of his body; safe for the center of his body showing what else he wore. Under the cloak he wore a black coat that went to his neck and parted by means of a downward curve from the two sides of his neck into a connecting line down slightly pass his knees.

Similar to the fashion of the uniforms wore by the Empire, but Raww's uniform was custom made from a leather-like blast-dampening material while the shoulders in a true uniform fashion were made from a darkish grey durasteel. His coat after passing his black belt made from Septsilk held together by a metal clasp belt buckle wasn't closed as the rest of his coat from the belt up. This gave Raww more free movement if he had to run or fight without his fully closed coat to hinder him. The leather paints he wore were made from a blast-dampening material. The gloves he wore covered his hands up before going under the sleeve of his coat-like uniform; these gloves were made from a unique micronized iron that can deflect anything short of a lightsaber blow. His boots were the same kind that was once employed by Vader himself.

The mask he wore as well his facial appearance remained surprisingly the same as he went on to say. "Your planet has the honor of being the first real civilized planet to be conquered by the newly resurrected Sith Empire led by me Darth Sidious! Your planet is out numbered and out gunned. I advise you surrender now before billions of your people are killed in the attack. I promise you an age of prosperity and wonders. Wonders that will allow your world to improve one hundred folds if you simply allow us to rule over you. It's your choice. Join us willing and you will be able to live a life without hunger or poor housing and much more. Or be destroyed! You have five minutes before we begin bombing your planet from orbit."

With that message the invasion of Earth began. They had been taken by surprise just as Mwu and the others had told Luke; Earth didn't hold out against the overwhelming power of the Sith for long as they were quickly conquered. Although during the attack, Raww did make certain to leave some highly populated areas untouched and areas most notable for high production and industry areas. He intended to keep those in attack to be used for his own purposes. In the attack billions were lost and many cities were destroyed. With Rey's help the Archangel, the Minerva, and the Eternal able to gain Hyperspace and intergalactic capability thanks to Rey who was familiar with the technology. He had much to explain to Kira and the others who probably wouldn't have believed him if not for the invasion.

"That's what happened." Rey said as he finished his explanation.

"So I guess I did get through to you?" Kira commented as Luke kept a straight expression on his face.

"So what now?" Lacus asked.

"First there is something I should perhaps return to the Jedi. I believe this rightfully belongs to them." Rey said as he reached behind himself and pulled a large twelve sided sphere. "This is the Great Holocron. It once belonged to the Jedi of the Old Republic. I thought I should perhaps give it to you Master Skywalker." Rey explained as he handed the Holocron to the Jedi Master. "Raww gave it to me to assist me in my force training. After I had explored some of knowledge from the Dark Holocron, I received this so I can learn Jedi teachings. I kept it with me when I defected from the Sith."

"Thank you Rey" Was the only reply Luke could give since he was momentary at a lost for words since he was studding the Holocron he received.

"At this time Master Skywalker I wish to offer myself to the Jedi Order. I will fight along all of you as a Jedi. One I have been training to be."

Luke was thinking for a moment about Rey proposal until he decided. "With the war with the Yuuzhan Vong; we'll gladly accept you into the order."

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Rey said with a bow.


	11. Ch11 The Twelve Masters of the Force

Chapter 11

The Twelve Masters of the Force

Deep in space somewhere near the Corporate Sector aboard his mobile command station, deep within his throne room. Inside the darken chambers which like some of those on other ships he would normally be one mirrored the throne room used by Palpatine on the Second Death Star. Within these chambers the Dark Lord of the Sith; Raww Le Klueze also known as Darth Sidious sat in his comfortable black, throne-like chair that was armored with ultra-dense lanthanide alloy. It was in fact the same type of throne employed by the late Emperor Palpatine himself. Raww had it recently changed to replace his old one. As he was in deep thought seeing the Galaxy thought the force and his mind's eye.

He saw many events unfold within, and as he observed. He watched for moments he could seize opportunities for. He planned to gain a foothold in this galaxy by means of taking over the Corporate Sector. It was near the entrance of space where he would enter the galaxy from his own home galaxy. So with the war with the Vong waging and the Corporate Sector practically cut off from the rest of the Galaxy. Raww planned to conquer the sector. Currently he sensed that many of his infiltrators and Clone created cells were in position. He had been planning this for almost a year. He wanted the sector not because of the tactical importance it was to him since it was where ships with the proper capabilities could travel to his galaxy where he dominated, but he wanted the ancient Sith world Korriban to be taken back by his Sith regime.

As he was still deep in thought sending telepathic orders to his men within the sector; he felt the presences of two persons heading for his throne room on aboard the elevator. He returned to his state of mind and opened his eyes as he waited for them to enter. The elevator doors that exited from the elevator which was the only way into his throne room opened with a hissing sound as two figures stepped off as they crossed the short bridge that crossed over a very deep shaft that went all the way down to the station's main reactor. One was a person dressed in a black Grafiform cloak and hood. The figure's appearance was covered by this cloak making it almost impossible to tell if this figure was a male or female. Also this figure wore a black metal mask much like the one worn by Raww's bodyguards expect it was designed to be more of a mask than a helmet.

The second figure following close behind was an older looking man, but he looked the same at his time of death almost twenty seven years ago. However now resurrected through dark arcane Sith magic and cloning technology this one dreaded man perhaps third to Vader and Palpatine walks among the living once more. Dressed in a black Imperial Uniform with the ranks of Grand Moff upon it; He had grey hair with some shades of black on it and blue eyes.

"Grand Moff Tarkin and my apprentice; welcome to my chambers."

"Lord Sidious." Tarkin said as he bowed respectfully as Raww's apprentice did the same.

"Are preparations to invade the Corporate Sector ready?"

"Yes Emperor. The Fleet is assembled and ready."

"Excellent...my infiltration teams and spies are in place." Raww rose from his throne and began to walk down the steps toward his two visitors. "We must capture their mines, shipyards and other places of resources and production intact." He reached the bottom as he looked at Tarkin and asked. "I will leave command of this invasion to you, but remember my instructions. Production and Resources must be captured intact. My spies and infiltrators will see to that."

"Of course...their shipyards and production plants will be useful to our needs."

"Good...now please leave us. I wish to discuss something alone with Darth Revan."

Tarkin nodded as he left as two Royal Guardsmen escorted him out. Once he was alone he spoke to his apprentice.

"Tell me...what news do you have for me?"

"We have completed our scouting of sector and found it more vulnerable than we thought. The invasion will be carried out with ease I can assure you."

"The Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Their fleets are busy elsewhere. There are some Vong forces present in the neighboring systems near the sector, but nothing we should concern ourselves with."

"Nevertheless I want our big guns, nuclear missiles, and Galaxy Gun missiles on stand by. I don't want our forces to be caught with our paints down with an attack by the Vong."

"Of course."

"During the battle have some of my Royal Guardsmen keep an eye on Tarkin as always."

"Already done."

"Good."

Hours later; at the borders of the Corporate Sector a gigantic fleet of unspeakable power and might appeared out of Hyperspace. The security forces station near first planet on the Sith Empire's hit list to begin their invasion were horrified by the size of the fleet invading. The first wave consisted of fifty upgraded Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, six Super Star Destroyers, seven dozen smaller crafts such as gun boats and assault carriers followed by thousands of TIE fighters, Interceptors and Bombers as well as thousands of Sith Empire Mobile suits. The Sith Empire mobile suits were based off the Impulse Gundam's design save for that its feature to combine itself from other parts to form the mobile suit wasn't added, but instead it was still capable of unitizing many different equipment packs was left intact.

Like all Imperial designs; their mobile suits were to inspire fear. Although some design features from the Impulse Gundam were still recognizable; the mobile suit looked more like a mass-production model given black and red armor coloring with Variable Phase Shift Armor, state of the art deflector shields, new parts to enhance the machine's reflexes and mobility to the limit, and top notch weaponry.

Raww's forces spread out and engaged the enemy on many different fronts as the two forces collided like a powerful tsunami striking a major city with all of its destructive might. The TIE fighters and Sith mobile suits washed over the Corporate Sector's small boarder defense force like a wave washing over a tiny fist size hut of sand. Explosions ensured as several TIE fighters were lost in the first assault, but their enemies were suffering heavy losses in a minute alone as a dozen Sith Mobile suits armed with Sword Impulse packs and others equipped with the Blast pack effortlessly made short work of their ships while TIE fighters and Sith mobile suits using their Force Equipment Packs completely decimated what fighters they had.

Watching from his throne room; Raww smiled as he pushed a button on the arm rest of his throne and ordered. "You may fire when ready commander!" The station he was on currently hidden by the enhanced Mirage Colloid Cloaking Technology, but this massive technological terror that had been destroyed twice in the past was now reincarnated for the third time after Le Klueze had arranged for the resurrection of Bevel Lemelisk, Tol Sivron, Raith Sienar and Umak Leth to add their collective genius to the reincarnation of this weapon to make it deadlier and grant it stronger defenses to make as it should have been, impregnable to all attacks.

Raww watched with satisfaction as several lemon color beams shot up from an almost invisible dish and came together as one last beam from the center emerged and a focused the other beams into one powerful blast of energy that destroyed one of the Corporate Sector's large Victory-Class star destroyers that had arrived to reinforce the loosing Corporate Security Forces only to be blown to dust. Any other ships belonging to the Corporate Sector's military such as any Invincible-class Dreadnaughts or Marauder Corvettes that weren't currently being destroyed by the Sith forces were reduced to dust in seconds.

The flashes from explosions within the battlefield settled down as the last few remains of the enemy forces were finished off. Moments later a Royal Guardsman arrived with four beings that actually appeared slightly younger than before were in tow. Bevel Lemelisk, Tol Sivron, Raith Sienar and Umak Leth were filed in. "Gentlemen I must offer all of you a series of congratulations. You four's collective genius has made this possible. Not only is the third Death Star more powerful and better defended, but the Mirage Colloid technology equipped to it has made it almost impossible for any enemy forces to detect it. Special thanks should go to you Raith Sienar for your work on designing our own mobile suits after the ones we reserved engineered."

"I am glad you are pleased Lord Sidious. I hope you will then keep your end of the bargain as we discussed when you first revived me using your powers?"

"Of course...I am a man of my word."

"Lord Sidious...surely you must know of the other new advancements made by us to the Death Star."

"Yes Bevel I know. Adding Phase Shift and our own enhanced version of the Yata-no-Kagami anti-beam defense and reflection system works like a dream. In fact if I am not mistaking we also added Geschmeidig Panzer Energy deflection systems to allow us to control the beam from the Death Star's main array and combined with the Yata-no-Kagami system including some interesting design motivations from the Genesis cannon has now made the Death Star's main weapon capable of spreading out its beam into one powerful wave of energy that can engulf whole fleets just as Genesis could."

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Not yet, I am saving it for a momentous occasion."

"Of course master."

"Now leave us...I must convene with Darth Revan alone."

The men bowed respectfully, but they did it out of fear of what Raww might have done to them if they hadn't. Bringing a person's soul back from the netherworld of the force and restoring it to a clone body wasn't an easy feat regardless of how many times Raww himself had practiced it. Every time if he wanted to resurrect someone he must sacrifice one in exchange to provide the life force energy needed to allow a soul to enter the body and give it the life it shall need to sustain itself. For every number of years that person had been dead; Raww discovered that he must sacrifice one person to represent each year that person has been dead for. For instance; twenty one people had to be sacrificed in ordered to revive Tarkin since he was revived about six years ago. Using a Sith ritual created and mastered by Raww using the work of another Sith he had learned about as a base; resurrection has become one of the many new Sith powers and secrets of the Force he had unlocked making him far more powerful than any Sith Lord before him.

When he first came to this galaxy he was nothing but a man with nothing. Now as the Dark Lord looked back at the past few years and saw what he accomplished he couldn't help but smile. He ascended and gained power and knowledge through the force so quickly that he left many envious of him and awed at the same time while some were horrified by his progress. He wasn't a force prodigy or son of a powerful force sensitive. He was nothing, but now he was perhaps no doubt the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith yet.

As he was left completely alone with Darth Revan his apprentice as he began the conversation saying "I believe its time we had our little meeting." Raww Le Klueze waved one hand over the left arm rest of his throne as sixteen hooded figures emerged from the shadows. Appearing seemingly out of nowhere; the hooded begins began to gather in a line at the bottom of the stairs before Sidious and his apprentice who was currently standing by his side. Once the gathering was complete the Dark Lord rose and began his speech as two hologram images of two more figures appeared near the gathering.

"Welcome my fellow disciples; the true followers of the reinvented Sith Order."

The gathering remained silent.

"My fellow Sith Masters. Our time has come to establish our foothold in this area of the universe. Each of you before me are worthy of the title Dark Lord of the Sith just as I and my apprentice here are. So I grant the original titles your originals possessed." Darth Sidious looked to his apprentice and said "My apprentice; I have already granted the title Darth Revan." He looked down at the first hooded figure to his left pointing at him as he spoke as the hooded figure knelt down on the ground with one knee.

"You! Your name was nothing but numbers originally, but now a fitting Sith name I shall bestow upon your shoulders. I grant you the title of Darth Sion! Now reveal yourself before the others!" Raww spoke with a voice that boomed through the throne room as it seemed to have been slightly echoed off the walls. The figure stood and removed his robes revealing the burnt and horrifically damaged body of a hairless human with such injuries and burns that by all accounts he should be dead. But like his original he was keeping himself alive through his pain, hate and sheer power of the Dark Side of the Force.

Unlike a few like Tarkin; Sion wasn't revived; he was cloned from Darth Sion DNA. How his genetic material was acquired was beyond anyone's guess and will remain a mystery which perhaps only Palpatine might be able to answer if he were alive. It is guessed that some bits of his genetic material were discovered on Korriban at one point somehow, but its has yet to be confirmed. As a teen; Sion's body began to rapidly rot and suffer from terrible burns and pain. The genetics that had created him theorized that perhaps the original condition Sion had must have somehow embedded itself genetically, but others thought Palpatine intended it somehow using the Dark Side of the force to cause it.

Years ago before the battle of Yavin; Palpatine had secretly began a project to conduct experiments on a hidden Military Research and Development Advance Cloning Facility on the planet Kamino. It was where Palpatine had employed the best of the best in genetic engineering, cloning technology and research, Gene therapists, and virtually anyone highly recommended for the type of project Palpatine began. He named the entire project after his late master; Darth Plagueis which in turn simply called it Project Plagueis. Not only did Palpatine employ the most sophisticated and advance genetic altering, cloning, and various other scientific techniques and technologies at his disposal. He also used what he learned from his late master regarding the arcane Sith teachings and knowledge he learned from him to influence the midi-chlorians to draw life directly from the wellspring of the Force itself. Although it was believed perhaps only Palpatine knew that Anakin Skywalker was possibly a result of an experiment to conceive a child though the force itself using this power Plagueis had.

He began using the same techniques, but only in a more controllable environment that his scientists could control. Palpatine used the collected DNA of some of the most ancient Jedi and Sith Warriors and Masters to have ever existed. However Palpatine never used the DNA of the Jedi of the Old Republic prior to their destruction for personal reasons. He focused mostly on using the recovered genetic material of these long dead Force users found at places such as Korriban, Yavin Four, and other places throughout the galaxy. As mentioned there were those who questioned how Palpatine and his agents acquired some of the genetic materials used in the project, but there were some secrets Palpatine didn't want to share with the scientists or anyone else for that matter.

A little more than ten years went into the project and a total number of eighty clones were created. Using some growth acceleration on the clones to speed up their maturely, but to keep it at a pace where the clones would have the chance to develop their own unique abilities in the forces and skills. Each clone was different from the other; not just from which genetic material was used to create him or her, but different cloning and genetic techniques as well different Sith Arcane and how much Palpatine influence the midi-chlorians in each clone. Some were molded to be near identical copies like the original being they were cloned from. Like Darth Sion for instance.

This project had many purposes for the Emperor; some of which were the study of his late master's knowledge he was exploring to see how he could best use them for him. Second he was planning to create a suitable replacement for his current apprentice Darth Vader using one of the clones created for instance. There were other reasons, but Palpatine kept them to himself. Only a few can probably guess which they were, but it was only for Palpatine to know. Months before the coming battle of Endor; Palpatine paid a visit to the facility and he brought Raww along with him. Raww alone was the only other person besides the men and women kept at the facility and Stormtroopers stationed there. Vader and Emperor's Hands as well as most of his most noteworthy followers knew nothing of the project let alone its existence until Raww was the first of Palpatine's hands to be brought to the facility.

He showed Raww everything and explained to him much of what had happened since the project was begun more than twenty years ago. Palpatine then ordered him to fight the clones in one on one duels. He was to only defeat them and render them helpless, but he was ordered not to kill or slice off any of their limbs. He fought forty of the remaining clones as another forty had been rooted out and removed since Palpatine didn't want any weak clones to be within his project which left the masked man confused for his master's reason to avoid killing them. Unless however he was somehow perhaps anticipating Raww might end up killing them all.

He fought them, and defeated a few of them with little effort. However when he got to the last twenty three; they proved more challenging than the blonde Sith had originally thought, but in the end he prevailed against twenty two of them. However when he came to the last one. His last combatant proved to a worthy challenge. They fought ferocious as they turned the whole area they fought into a battlefield as both duelists used metal plates and anything they could use as a weapon against the other. Lightning bolts were seen used by the two while other Dark Side powers were used in the battle in hopes that the user could prevail and win. Bur in a shocking finish; Raww managed to keep his lightsaber a mere centimeter away from the neck of his challenger while his foe had a lightsaber ready to impale him though the stomach.

Palpatine was impressed by the display the two had put on for him. Following the battle; the Emperor instructed Raww to watch over the facility until he returned for him. During his time he studied the files of each of the clones, and met with the strongest of the forty clones. But his interests were drawn to the one who seemed to be his equal. That same equal who had later assumed the title of Darth Revan and assumed the role of apprentice to Raww Le Klueze as well as title of Sith Lord.

Following the Emperor's death at Endor; Le Klueze received a message from one of the Emperor's royal guardsmen who informed him of that Palpatine wanted the facility and all within it destroyed including the clones. In the event of the Emperor's death; Palpatine wanted the facility and the project destroyed for reasons not specified, but perhaps it was maybe out of fear that one of his enemies or power-hungry Admirals or Moffs might take control of the project to use against him when he rose again. Raww did carry out one half of the orders he was given, but he managed to get eight of the strongest clones out of the forty out of there. He hid some of them in some areas throughout the galaxy while he kept those who stood with him or had sworn their lives to him.

Several years later a few of them did attempt to take the title of Dark Lord of the Sith from him, but Raww dealt with them. Leaving only five of them remaining: now these clones created from ancient Jedi and Sith were not only the strongest of his Sith Order, but they were most fearful and most dangerous agents within his ranks. But some were also his enforcers or assassins. As Raww's eyes were upon the newly renamed Darth Sion the masked one spoke.

"Now Darth Sion: Lord of Pain rise."

Sion rose to his feet as his decomposed and horrifically burnt form stood wearing only black leather pains with some armor on his all terrain combat boots and he wore a sleeveless leather black shirt. "I am honored master."

"Excellent." Raww looked to the second person standing right next to Sion on the right. "Now knell and prepare for your new title within the Sith Order." The figure knelt down as Raww spoke once more. "Darth Sadow. Clone of Naga Sadow of the Sith Empire thousands of years ago who died on Yavin Four. Your power of force illusions and talents with Sith alchemy and arcane knowledge has also earned you this title. Now rise and be recognized." The clone of Naga Sadow rose as he removed his robes revealing himself. He adored himself in black Sith robes and wore a black metal dome cover over the top of his head. His face was no doubt that of the famous Sith Lord Naga Sadow. The way the Sith Lord was dressed did make him almost appear as a old Sith scholar in one sense judging by his robes, but that didn't mean like his fellows he didn't know how to use a lightsaber with deadly precision that would make him more than a match for even the most skilled lightsaber combatant. He was after all one of the twenty three of the strongest clones of the project to have survived.

"I am beyond words to have receive a title my Lord...I shall honor it."

"See to it that you do." Raww looked to the next hooded figure in line. "Now kneel." The figure knelt down. "From this day on you shall be called Darth Ruin. Now rise!" The figure stood as he removed his hood and cloak to show himself before the others. He was human in appearance, but he had long black hair and blue eyes with a nicely trimmed black beard. "You have been named for the intelligent and charismatic renegade Jedi Master who founded the Brotherhood of Darkness thousands of years ago. Your skills as well as the genetic material you were cloned from has allowed you be named for this title." The newly christened Sith Lord stood as under his robes he wore a black Imperial uniform with the rank of Grand Admiral on them while a lightsaber was clipped to his belt.

"Thank you Master Sidious."

"Bow to me Kreia and receive the title your original had." The woman bowed as Raww announced. "Hence forth you are now Darth Traya!" The figure removed her hood and unveiled the face of a woman in her late forties with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a plain appearing face with a slender build as she wore a simple black battle gown with leather gloves and all terrain combat boots underneath. The woman bowed her head in thanks to her master. "Now kneel before the Dark Lord of the Sith." Raww said to his next follower. After kneeling Raww commanded "Now rise as Darth Bane of the Sith...named after the one who reinvented the Sith Order a thousand years ago. After all you were also cloned from him as well." The silent Sith Lord removed his hood and cloak showing him to be a large man with board shoulders, a bald head with yellow eyes, and dressed in full Dark Jedi Heavy Combat Armor that had plates of Durasteel on his shoulders, chest, stomach, arms, and legs. It seemed this Sith Lord's specialty was combat and fighting, but Raww knew however that there was more to this clone than meets the eye.

Turning to his fifth disciple in line "Now Shinn Asuka: kneel and receive your new identity within the ranks of the Sith Lords." Shinn bowed before his master as he waited. "From this day on you shall be named Darth Nihilus!" Raww grinned as Shinn accepted the name with a smile. _Named after the Dark Lord of hunger or rather the Dark Lord of nothing which Shinn Asuka you are without us to give you purpose. _Raww thought as a faint smile appeared on his face. Now on his sixth disciple; he looked to one of the figures represented by a hologram. "Xian...I grant you title of Darth Xian. My most loyal servant."

Raww looked upon the image of the pale human form of Xian. Like a few others he was a former Royal Guardsman who Raww had taken as his first apprentice years ago after he left for Eden to recover Gilbert as he took a few of the clones with him to the other Galaxy. He trained Xian to be his regional governor for the new Galaxy while he was away. After the Emperor's Death at Endor he showed fanatical unquestionable loyalty to Raww which made him ideal to command Raww's empire in the other Galaxy while he was away. He was adorned in an all black version of his Guardsman Armor. He had long back hair tired to a pony tail and green eyes.

"Thank you my master." Xian replied.

Number seven was up next as he declared "Andrew Yamato you have already been declared a Sith Lord after you completed your training under Darth Traya. As such you have the title Darth Tyranus." Andrew removed his hood and cloak showing like Shinn who chose to wear an all black Jedi Tunic with a belt going around his waist holding his lightsaber.

"Of course master." Andrew replied with a smile.

Next on his list he commanded "Kneel before us Natarle La Flaga." The woman knelt down on her one knee as the Dark Lord of the Sith continued. "From now on you shall be called Darth Natarle. You have completed your training with your master Darth Sion after your basic training under Lumiya just as Lord Tyranus. You have done him proud I have heard." Natarle La Flaga removed her robes revealing like Shinn and a few others she wore Dark Jedi fashioned robes. She had a rather sensual appearance and long brown hair. Her appearance was somehow similar to her mother's, but she had her father's eyes.

"Thank you Lord Sidious."

Nine was next as he looked to the next hologram next to Xian's and said "Gilbert...you were the one person I would never had expected to become interested in the teachings of the Sith. But nevertheless you choose to study one of my Sith Holocrons and now after completing training under Darth Sadow you can be a Sith Lord. Darth Requiem!"

"Thank you for the title." Gilbert replied with a grin that could be seen even though the hologram. Unlike the other Sith Lords he dressed in robes fitting for a politician of his last career that consisted of colors black and white with some red.

The final member with them Raww looked upon her as she removed her hood and cloak revealing herself to be Lumiya. "I don't think we need to grant you a new Sith Lord title now do we?" Raww remarked with a grin as the Dark Lady of the Sith only glared at him.

"Now that all of you have titled yourselves as Sith Lords. We can now hear from a valuable member of my network of contacts." Raww spoke as a third hologram appeared before the whole group which was in the form of a Human-shaped cloud of stars. "Let me introduce Blackhole. The former head of Imperial Intelligence and one of the powerful of the Emperor's Hands before the Hands were disbanded." Raww took a glance at the holographic projection again before he said "I shall bestow upon him the rank of Sith Lord and the title of Darth Blackhole."

"You honor me with the title Lord Sidious."

"Now we have twelve Sith Lords. Our circle of leadership is complete. Darth Sion, Darth Traya, Darth Requiem, Darth Bane, Darth Sadow, Darth Natarle, Darth Nihilus, Darth Ruin, Darth Blackhole, Darth Tyranus and your second in command; Darth Revan and myself Darth Sidious." He looked to Blackhole and inquired.

"Now tell me of what information you have for us?"

"With the Yuuzhan Vong War destroying and ruining planets; the HoloNet has taken some damage hence making it slightly more difficult for me to acquire information though it. However I do have something of interest to report."

Raww returned to his throne as he sat down waiting for the informant to continue.

"I have collected information using old and discarded Imperial Probe Satellites that were left adrift in space, and learned that two Yuuzhan Vong Fleets of enormous size are massing at the planets Reecee and Borleias. Their strategy is to invade Coruscant."

"Attack the capital from two places at once...not a bad idea. Bold, but I should have expected no less from that religious zealot fool Tsavong Lah. Continue Lord Blackhole."

"Of course" The hologram image paused for a moment before it continued. "We have discovered several Yuuzhan Yong traitor and sympathetic cells on the planet. Including one notorious Senator by the name of Viqi Shesh; she is the senator representing the planet Kuat. She has aided the Vong for more than a few years now. The list of the things she had done to aid the Vong is so large that the Republic would put her to death on the spot."

"Interesting."

"We have also learned that the Republic has received a demand from the Vong that unless all Jedi surrender within five days or he will kill all of the refuges attempting to leave Talfaglio."

"I see opportunity."

"Master?"

"I have an idea, but first we must complete our conquest of the Corporate Sector. Has our other fleets began the invasion."

"Yes Emperor...we have received word that our other fleets of Star Destroyers have begun their assault on the outlining Corporate Sector systems and are working their way inward. They are also leaving several Genesis cannons and other Star Destroyers behind to defend the boarders during our invasion."

"Excellent."

"What are your plans now my lord?"

"Patience my friend...you will see soon enough, but first we must secure our control in this sector before we can do anything else."

"It shall be done."

"Inform me when we are finished...all of you are excused expect for you Revan. Remain here."

The other Dark Side Masters bowed and left the room while Gilbert and Blackhole's holograms disappeared. Revan and Sidious were alone within moments as the Dark Lord heard the elevators descend. "Raww; have the clones been birthed as I wished?" Revan asked as she looked towards her master.

"Yes they have, but let me ask you again? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. I wish to set myself apart from those two like you had done against Al La Flaga and his wife years ago."

"I understand. They have been successfully revived in the lower levels in the cloning facility; they are being kept in stasis until you wake them. The thousands killed this day provided the life energy I needed to complete the ritual before our little gathering an hour ago. They are ready."

"Thank you...I'll take them to Naboo and awaken them there."

"Be careful my friend...those two Jedi in particular should not be underestimated."

"Don't worry I won't be facing them. I already have another to fight them for me."

"Then I wish you luck, and promise me you will return to me in one piece."

"When I have ever let you down?"

"Good point." Raww replied with a smile.

A day later at Eclipse Station; Luke was observing a sparing session between Arthur and Cecile. As Han and Leia were off to search out for the Errant Venture at Nova Station in what used to be the Carida system. Cecile was training Athrun in the lightsaber combat style form five called Shien and Djem So. Although Cecile was more experience at the third style of lightsaber combat Soresu she was familiar and skilled with a few other forms, but she preferred Soresu. Yzak trained under her and mastered and became more accustomed to Djem So while Arthur became more of experience swordsman with the style Ataru, but like Cecile he too was familiar with Djem So and Shien to a certain level of mastery.

Shien and Djem So were at one time stated as two different styles, but due to their similarities in use and combat style they both fell under the category of Form five. Shien was better at dealing with blaster bolts while Djem So was more ideal during lightsaber duels, as it needed a higher level of physical strength and aggressive movements. Djem So permitted the user to actually block and repel attacks, since it called for the use of more brute, Force-enhanced strength.

Practitioners of Djem So would often press an assault, using wide, sweeping blows in an attempt to overwhelm the opponent with brute strength. A best example was when Count Dooku fought against Anakin Skywalker. When Dooku swung at Anakin, Anakin not only blocked the attack but pushed Dooku backwards with his overwhelming strength. Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker also demonstrated how Djem So could be used to physically bully an opponent. During their first battle, Vader used his rage to continuously lock sabers with Luke, only to throw him back and press his assault. In the second duel, Luke turned the tables and forced Vader back with his onslaught of physical strength and sweeping attacks. These are the best examples of Djem So and their masters who are in fact among the best practitioners of this style along with Plo Koon.

As Luke watched as the two fought as Cecile maintained her defensive stance while Arthur was trying to find a weakness in her defenses as he swung his saber in Djem So style instead of his usual preferred Ataru style. As the form suggested Arthur was using aggressive bullying like assaults such as powerful wide sweeping blows. He smashed into Cecile's defenses as he kept pushing her back until he backed her into a wall where an opening appeared in her defenses and Arthur struck leaving a cut on the left shoulder of her robe. Cecile smiled as she said.

"Nicely done...your combination of Djem So and Ataru styles were excellent Arthur."

"Thank you."

"That was superb Arthur. You are talented with a lightsaber as Yzak has told me." Luke said as he approached the two.

"Master Skywalker?" Cecile said as she hadn't notice Luke until this moment.

"I had a fine teacher sir."

"I can tell."

"Well that was certainly an impressive display." Mara Jade said as she entered the room. It appeared she too was watching the sparing match as well. "Anyway...Luke did you hear about that message we received?"

"Message?"

"We have received a hidden distress call that was focused at Eclipse Station. I believe it may have been Eelysa from Naboo."

"I thought she was at Corellia monitoring situation there for us?" Luke asked.

"That's what I thought too, but there is no doubt her distress beacon was coming from Naboo before we lost it."

"Do we have a fixed location?"

"Yes we have."

"This one will come with you" this came from the voice of Saba Sebatyne. She was a female Barabel Jedi Knight who has been trained by Eelysa while she was serving on a mission on her home planet some time ago. "I am concerned for Master Eelysa." Luke pondered the thought for a moment before looking to the Barabel.

"Alright Saba you can come with us, and Arthur why not you and Cecile accompany us?"

"Really Master Skywalker?"

"Sure?"

"But Master Skywalker I don't know about that?" Cecile interjected.

"I doubt anything serious will happen on this mission, but I am troubled?"

"Troubled?"

"A day ago I felt a powerful ripple in the force. I can't describe it, but I have heard from the others here they felt the same thing or it was like some kind of fear. It was nameless, but something dark is coming. I feel what is happening on Naboo may give us a clue what that maybe be."

"But why bring Arthur along? I doubt his parents will like it."

"I'll talk to them before we leave." Luke replied. One of his main reasons for bringing Arthur along was so he could evaluate his talents and skills as a Jedi. To see if he should really continue to be Cecile's apprentice. Or he may be really for the title of Jedi Knight. An hour later he spoke to Athrun and Lunamaria who naturally were against Arthur going, but they were allowing him to go if they could accompany him. Luke agreed to their terms. They left on the Jade Shadow for Naboo an hour later.

During the past twenty four hours Jaina spent some time looking over the specs of the Legend as she also worked with Artoo to redesign the specs for its eventual reconstruction. She was creating a set of specs that also listed new parts and new systems that should be installed as well as which parts would be best and compatible with the machine. Anakin decided to tag along with the group while Jacen chose to stay back with the others. As for Kira and his group; Luke contacted Lando and the two discussed an arrangement where the Eternal, Archangel and the Minerva could be refitted with military grade weapons, armor, shielding, and the proper equipment for them.

For now the Minerva and the Archangel were on route to Maw Cluster where Lando was going to arrange to have them looked over. The Eternal would leave shortly in a day after it has been re-supplied. A few of the mobile suits the ships were carrying were going to remain at Eclipse Station in the event Raww sent another detachment to attack the facility again. Kira and Lacus decided to remain on the station while Yzak went to accompany the others to Maw Cluster. Luke arranged that after he and the others pass by Naboo; they were to meet at Maw Cluster along with Kyp Durron and his group.

A few hours later as the Jade Shadow were less than a half hour away from the location where the distress beacon was detected from. Deep in the mountain country of Naboo; laid an old Sith Training facility once employed by Darth Plagueis and Sidious before the Sith relocated to Coruscant. On the outside it looked like a small hut nested deep in the forest on a mountain range, but in reality under it was a slightly large complex big enough to house a Sith Training center and base suited for two people.

Inside a room filled with monitors and computer consoles. Darth Revan sat in front of wall of monitors and was working the computer consoles that controlled the monitors and various systems in the facility including security and defenses. Comfortable in the leather chair; the Sith Lord was watching two figures lying on the ground inside a training chamber that had been locked down and magnetically sealed. The Sith Lord waited until they began to stir. The figure was now dressed in the same garments as the former Dark Lord of the Sith Revan was thousands of years ago before he lost the title. The figure had attached an electronic voice device to alter the Sith Lord's voice to make it impossible to tell who he or she was.

Inside the windowless chamber; two figures dressed in simple civilian clothing began to stir as the first one a male with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He had a well muscular build for his age as he pulled himself off the ground and brought himself to his feet. After he got to his feet and managed to get his eyes focused he scanned the room and noticed the woman lying on the ground not too far away from him. He made his way to the woman's unconscious form and he sat on the ground as he turned her over to look at her face. An expression of surprise appeared on the man's face as he started shaking the woman asking.

"Bastila! Bastila!" The woman began to stir. "Wake up!"

"R-Revan?" Bastila asked as she was now awake leaving her to only focus her eyes so she could clearly see the face of the man holding her. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question?"

"But the last thing I recall was?" the female Jedi tired to say, but she was unable to remember the very last moment in her life. She remembered being much older following the end of the second Sith War and she was searching the Unknown Regions for Revan. It was a journey that had taken years for her. Until finally she close to finding the former dark lord of the Sith. Then nothing; everything else was a bur. "I remember I spent years searching for you, but finally when I thought I was getting close. Then I remember nothing."

"I also recall searching the unknown regions for the Sith Empire, but when I began to sense you were near. I too do not have any recollection of what happened after that."

"Then how did we end up here, and look at yourself Revan. You're younger."

"And so are you."

Both revived Jedi Knights examined themselves and were surprised to notice that they were indeed much younger than they were previously in there past lives. Judging by their appearance they were probably somewhere in their easily twenties. However, one object in the room caught their attention. It was a sliver plate and on it was two lightsabers. Despite being more than four thousand years old the two Jedi recognized them as their own lightsabers.

The two slowly moved towards their weapons and retrieve them. As they examined them to ensure that they were in working order, but a moment something in their minds was causing them to feel the presence of another. Seconds later a voice was heard in the room. "So you two have awoken to you're restored lives." The two Jedi looked up to see someone standing on a catwalk more than forty feet above them. Darth Revan was locking glances with the two Jedi as he went on. "Bastila Shan and Revan the former Dark Lord of the Sith. You have no idea of how high an honor this is for me to meet you two."

"Who are you?"

"The name bestowed upon me by Darth Sidious was Darth Revan after you, but for now I will change it to Darth Malice."

"How did you bring us here?" Bastila demanded.

"That is for Sidious to know, and for you to find out. My master has uncovered power and knowledge no Jedi or Sith could even possibility begin to comprehend."

"Hold it right there Dark Jedi!" a voice came as Darth Malice looked to the left and saw a female Jedi with brown hair, a slender build, and green eyes. She was in her thirties while she was dressed in the traditional wear of a Jedi Knight. Malice didn't seemed to be threatened judging by the Sith Lord's posture.

"Jedi Eelysa. You are here just as I had hoped you will. I trust you have activated your distress beacon to bring the other Jedi here did you?"

"Don't question me. Remove your lightsaber and surrender."

"No." Malice declared as the Sith Lord quickly sent bolts of force lightning crackling from the Dark Warrior's finger tips. Although Eelysa managed to deflect them with her lightsaber as she quickly activated its blade in time to block the incoming onslaught of dark side powers, but it was merely a ruse to divert her attention away from Malice for one second. Giving the Sith Lord the time required to rush the Jedi Knight with its own lightsaber ignited. Eelysa's lightsaber met with Malice's, but her stomach met the Sith Lord's foot as she was hit in the gut by an force enhanced kick that sent her flying across the catwalk. She hit the metal door at the end with a painful thud as the impact knocked the air out of her lungs.

The door opened as she fell back and used the force to use a back-flip to get back on her feet, but she was barely able to block Malice's incoming swing of the Sith Lord's lightsaber. Malice was fast and deadly with a lightsaber, but if one knew how this particular Sith Lord caused Raww Le Klueze trouble when he was under Palpatine's training, and the fact this Dark Warrior is now that same man's apprentice. One must ask himself; is Malice simply toying with the Jedi like a cat with a caught mouse before killing it?

Before Bastila and Revan could attempt to intervene; a hidden metal door opened and seven Yuuzhan Vong warriors armed with amphistaffs and naturally full armored as well. They didn't seem happy judging by their expressions and the way they shouted the word "Jeedai!" With bloodlust in their eyes; it appeared these Vong warriors had been captured by the Sith and brought here to be unleashed upon the two Jedi. Although both Bastila and Revan were astonished and surprised that neither of them could sense the warriors before them in the force at all was troubling. But the two didn't have much time to explore the matter as they ignited their lightsabers and prepared themselves for battle.

A short time ago; Luke Skywalker, Arthur Zala, Anakin Solo, Mara Jade Skywalker, Athrun Zala, Lunamaria Hawke Zala, Cecile Grell Jule, and Saba Sebatyne were trail blazing through the forest as they made their way to the small five room cabin sitting in a small overgrown clearing. "It's a little cabin?" Lunamaria said pointing out the obvious. Luke and Saba used the force to sense the area as did Mara and the other force-users with them.

"I sense Master Eelysa, but she is below us." Saba noted as her eyes shinnied with concern. "But she is in danger."

"I sense three more beings with the force, but...one is deep in the Dark Side while the other two appear to be in battle against something. Something I can't sense." Mara added.

"Vong!" Anakin noted.

"There must be some kind of hidden entrance inside that cabin. There is an underground base right below us. We must hurry." Luke advised.

The group wasted no time smashing down the door as they filed into the cabin. Inside Saba was able to locate the hidden entrance which was an elevator located behind a bookshelf. The large Barbel grabbed the shelf and tossed it aside. The elevator wasn't that big, but it was just large enough for the group to pile in. Luke hit the button to descend to the bottom of the shaft. Once they were inside the base; the group filed out as Mara said "Saba and I will go and find Eelysa. Cecile: care to come along?"

"Sure I'll lend you two a hand."

"Can you guys handle the Vong?" Mara asked the two.

"Three well trained Jedi plus two coordinators armed with blaster pistols against some Vong warriors? I am sure we can manage." Anakin said with a traditional Han Solo grin.

"Alright...let's hurry this up." Mara said as she and the other two Jedi rushed off in the other direction as Luke and the others went down the other hall. As they hurried down the stairs they reached at the end of the hall and completed their couple story descent to the bottom. The group reached a large metal door. Anakin hurried to the keypad on the side of the blast door and began typing in some commands to open it. Moments later the doors opened later and Luke and the others were a little surprised what they found on the other side. Three Yuuzhan Vong warriors were on the ground dead with their heads cut clean off while they saw one female Jedi armed with a short handle double ended yellow bladed lightsaber while the other was a man armed with a lightsaber with a blue blade. They were fighting off the Yuuzhan Vong warriors as Bastila was fighting two at a time while Revan was taking on three at once. Both of the two Jedi appeared to be holding their own quite well.

Arthur, Luke and Anakin picked this time to enter the fray as Athrun and Lunamaria were hanging back to provide some cover fire with their blasters. Luke jumped in to give Revan a hand as Anakin and Arthur decided to help Bastila out. Not even bothering to ask who they were the two Jedi accepted their unexpected reinforcements. As Anakin sweep kicked a Vong warrior Arthur took the moment and managed to hold it at bay as it was loosing its balance leaving it open for Bastila to behead it with one sweep of her lightsaber leaving the trio to focus on one warrior.

Revan and Luke were simply superb together as they each fought a Vong Warrior. Both of them were like powerful storms of lightsaber swings and thrusts. Their fierce speed their strikes were moving at were slowly overwhelming their respective foe until they attempted to go on the offensive which only caused them to met their end at the hands of undoubtedly highly skilled Jedi. As the dust from the battle cleared; the Jedi deactivate their lightsabers and faced the one another.

"Thank you for your assistance against those brutes." Bastila thanked.

"Not at all, but how did you two end up here?" Luke asked.

"We're not sure, but we awoke up and found ourselves here with our lightsabers lying right across from us. Last thing we recalled was being somewhere in the Unknown Regions, but our last few memories are burly." Bastila said as she stopped and said "Oh forgive me. We should perhaps introduce ourselves. I am Bastila Shan and this is my friend Revan."

"I am Luke Skywalker, and this Arthur Zala, my nephew Anakin Solo. And those two are Athrun Zala and his wife Lunamaria Hawke Zala."

"Thank you again for your aid." Revan said with a nod of gratitude.

"Not at all."

Suddenly above them; they heard the sounds of lightsabers clashing with one another. To Luke's horror he saw Mara Jade and Cecile being forced onto the catwalk above them by Darth Malice. The two Jedi were fighting a horrifically fierce lightsaber duel Mara was facing the Sith Lord head on as Cecile was giving her support. The catwalk was just wide enough for the two combatants to move about and send in some of their own lightsaber swings. Mara was using her lightsaber blade in an offensive fashion against the Sith Lord, but the Dark Warrior's mighty swings were forcing her back as one powerful swing after another continued to force her back. Displaying lightning fast reflexes; Malice leapt into the air and flipped over Mara and thus bypassing Cecile landing right behind them.

Before any of them could react Cecile was raked across the back by a slash of Malice's lightsaber. Although the blow wasn't lethal, but it was enough to send bolts of pain up her back, and knock the wind out off her as mowed her to the ground and moved onto Mara leaving the red haired woman alone to deal with the Sith Lord. With one foe to deal with; the Sith Lord fought more aggressively as the warrior swung the lightsaber the Sith was using again with such force in the blow that sent Mara stumbling where she fell towards the ground. In the air she used the momentum of her fall and retreat to roll onto her right hip right before she came around slashing wide and level with her lightsaber blade at her foe trying to take a limb off.

Malice leapt into the air in a graceful back flip above the sweeping slash missing it by a few mere centimeters before the blade could make contact with the Sith Lord's legs. After landing back on the ground gracefully after both feet of the Sith Lord landed on the ground at the same time. Malice used the crimson lightsaber and caught Mara's blade before it could complete its sweep and make another attempt to strike.

"Mara Jade Skywalker I am disappointed. I expected much more from a former Emperor's Hand agent and since you are wife to Luke Skywalker."

Her eyes flashed with a green colored fury as she freed her lightsaber from the dead lock with the Sith Lord she used a force push to send herself into the air. In a full rolling somersault before coming back up on her feet with her lightsaber ready to go another round with the Sith Lord.

"This fight is just getting started."

The Sith Lord and Mara continued to exchange blows as sharp hissing sounds from their blades making contact were making the same sound every half-second. Luke, Bastila, and Athrun bolted up the stairs hoping to get to Mara to aid her while Anakin remained with Revan, Arthur and Lunamaria to keep an eye on the battle. If they could plan a means to get up there and assist her then they would do it, but if not they were to also stay there in the event she was thrown off the catwalk where in that event one of them would be there to catch her.

Unfortunately however; when Luke and the others arrived at the door that lead into the room right before the catwalk at the end of the hall where Mara and her group had gone down. The door was locked from the other side forcing Luke and Bastila to use their lightsabers to start cutting through the door. At that same moment as Mara and Malice were locked in a struggling dead lock with their blades. Mara was starting to get overpowered by the Sith Lord as Malice was forcing her blade to the side slowly as Mara struggled to prevent it.

But as the blade was in range of her right arm; Malice thrust forward as the blade struck an area of her arm above the elbow that caused her arm to go dead from the sudden strike. Before she could use her left arm to counter. Malice hit both of her legs with the lightsaber. Not quite cutting them off, but inflicting enough of an injury on both of them to render them temporary unusable. Malice kicked away Mara's lightsaber as the Dark Sith Lord was spinning the lightsaber in black gloved hands as the warrior prepared to bring it down on her head to finish her off.

"Your husband is about to become single again."

As the lightsaber was coming down; Mara was left temporary helpless, but a blue lightsaber stopped the Sith's lightsaber from coming its deadly descent. It was Cecile, and she was in pain as she was forcing herself to stand up despite the injury she had suffered. "Catch her!" Cecile shouted as she used a force push to send Mara over the edge of the catwalk. Revan reacted quickly as he jumped up as high as he could to catch the falling Jedi Master. He laid her on the ground, but when he looked up again. Malice let go of his lightsaber with one hand as the Sith Lord blasted the female with a bolts of force lightning that caused her to be thrown against the door on the other side of the catwalk.

Darth Malice began bombarding her with force lightning as she began screaming in agony. Her body was twitching as force lighting tore through her body. As anger was building within him; Arthur was able to stand any more. As his mentor's cries of pain were ripping into his heart like a frenzied pair of cats tearing and fighting over a fish. Tension within him was also building until the point he wanted to do something. He grew increasingly angry until he shouted "Stop it!"

Something within him had happened as a violet colored seed hit a pool of water in front of him before bursting. His eyes became blank as Arthur Zala had unknowingly triggered his power of the SEED. He bent down on his knees right before using a powerful force enhanced jump to rocket himself forty feet into the air where he landed on the catwalk as he drew his lightsaber. "STOP IT!" Arthur roared again as he rushed at the Sith Lord with fury and intense determination burning in his eyes.

Malice turned and raised the Sith Lord's own lightsaber up in defense as the first blow Arthur laid sent sparks flying from their blades as well as sent enough force to the attack to force the Sith Lord back as the Sith's own knees almost buckled under the sheer force of the first attack. Using true Djem So Style attacks; Arthur was bullying his foe as he laid one powerful swing after another forcing the Sith to move back. As Revan, Anakin and Lunamaria as well as Mara who was watching the display of skill and sudden increase in power and focus Arthur gained. He was almost fighting with the strength of a Jedi Master.

Malice barely had a chance to counter attack because of the increased speed and enhanced reflexes that were now also enhanced by the SEED. As Malice was pushed further back even as the two were rapidly exchanging blow after blow as Malice regained momentum; she mocked him by mentioning. "You may have the power of the SEED. Boy, but you do not how to realize its full potential as your father did. For instance!" Malice used the force to send Cecile flying off the side of the catwalk.

"Cecile!" Arthur shouted distracting him for a mere moment. A deadly mistake.

Malice used the distraction to kick Arthur in the chest and using a surge of force lightning to send the young coordinator's lightsaber flying out of his hand. Malice hit the boy with a powerful force ability. Although Arthur had the SEED, but even he didn't have the advance training he needed to learn how to resist a force ability called Mind Shard. This was an offensive form of telepathy, in which the wielder drove daggers of psychic energy into their victim's mind. The effect was that the victim's neural pathways were disrupted, and the victim felt intense pain in their mind.

The Sith Lord hit Arthur with one mind shard after another assaulting his mind. The boy could only scream and hold his head as the pain grew worst. The pain threw him completely off balance as Malice picked the boy with the force and threw him over the edge. Revan also leapt up and caught the boy after catching Cecile a few moments ago, but he couldn't get high enough to get onto the catwalk himself to deal with the Sith Lord.

As a lightsaber blade appeared through the door on the left hand side of the catwalk; Malice knew it was Luke and Bastila. Knowing the job here was done; Malice exited the chamber through a door on the right side of the chamber. Malice exited the facility quickly using a hidden escape cute hidden behind a wall to where a cloaked Sith Infiltrator was waiting to take off while its cloak remained active. Malice boarded the ship, and left after activating its systems leaving the planet to return to the Corporate Sector.

Almost ten minutes later; Arthur regained consciousness as he saw his mother with tears in her eyes looking over him. "He's awake!" She announced as Luke knelt down next to the boy. Anakin was near by and so was Revan. She explained that when they entered the room before reaching the catwalk; they found Eelysa's body. She had been cut down by Malice when the Sith Lord cut her in half with the Dark Warrior's lightsaber through the waist line. Saba was alive, but suffered some non fatal wounds, but had been knocked out after Malice had no doubt used the force to throw her into a wall head first judging by the large dent in the wall they found near where she was lying. It was surprising a blow like that didn't kill her. It would have surely had killed any human.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts. Is Cecile?"

"She is still alive. Don't worry she'll be fine." Luke answered.

"I must say that was quite a show you put on." a voice boomed.

Everyone turned their attention to the center of the room where a hologram flicked to life. It formed to show the image of a man dressed in robes. The figure was wearing the same robes Palpatine had worn when he faced Yoda in the Grand Convocation Chamber on Coruscant inside the Senate Building. Expect the brownish looking color part of the cloak was replaced with a grayish black color. However the face under the hood could be seen and the mask he wore further pointed out who he was.

"Raww!" Athrun shouted as his blood began to boil.

"Athrun it has been awhile, but you can call me Darth Sidious. Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the resurrected Sith Empire." Raww answered with a dark smile on his face before turning his attention to Luke. "So the legendary Luke Skywalker we meet at last, and his nephew Anakin Solo. This is an unexpected honor. I trust I need no introduction."

"Raww Le Klueze. I have heard about you. I doubt you are talking with us to simply say hello to me."

"Correct...I am simply here to ask you how did you like the reinforcements I sent you. Did you like my gift?"

"Gift?"

"Honestly Skywalker I am certain even you must have suspected with my scope of control in the other Galaxy; the Eternal, Minerva and the Archangel couldn't have escaped into your galaxy let alone Earth unless I allowed it." Sidious's grin widen as he went on. "Their arrival at Eclipse and Arthur being led to you was all my doing. After all the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't have known about Arthur and Lusa being in the field that day unless I made certain that an anonymous tip reached them."

"So everything that happened during the past few days was your doing after all?"

"That is correct. I see you are as clever as I have heard." Sidious paused for a moment. "I could have sent in a more prepared force or I could have had a nuclear assault team deployed to reduce the station to radioactive rubble. However, destroying the Jedi at this time would be an unwise move for me."

"What?" Bastila said as she seemed confused.

"I see...you need us alive to continue fighting the Vong, and you made certain those three ships, Arthur and the Justice would come to us to help us." Luke said as he had now understood what Raww had intended.

"Now you are catching on."

"But why? Why not simply wipe us out, the Vong and the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"Fool...had you been in a military training facility. You would have learned that one will be at a disadvantage when fighting a three way battle. I intend to secure some space in the galaxy for now and sit out the rest of the war. When the time is right or best suits me. I may take down the Republic or the Vong. At my own convenience."

"So you're going to wait it out. I doubt the Vong will allow that?" Mara said with some hint of a smile on her face.

"Perhaps Mara, but you'll soon find that I am very well prepared and my forces are quite undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with. We have our own methods of dealing with the Vong. Before we came; we kept an eye on the two sides as they fought giving us a change to modify our forces, weapons, defenses, ships, fighters, mobile suits, and tactics to give us an impressive edge over them. We're more than a match for them. Heck we might even prove to be more than the Vong can handle."

"You sound confident." Revan commented.

"Indeed Revan. That remains me. I know you two are wondering how you came to be here on Naboo where in fact you two had died more than four thousand years ago in the unknown regions on an unchartered planet." Raww informed them as everyone in the room was shocked.

"What that's impossible?" Revan asked.

"As soon as you leave this facility I am certain you'll notice many changes." Sidious answered as he looked to Luke. "You see Skywalker. Here in this facility was the same hidden training based used by the Sith before it was relocated to Coruscant years before your father was found by the Jedi. The owner of this facility was a man known as Darth Plagueis the wise. As well several Sith Lords before him. During that time the newly reinvented Sith Order hid itself in a veil of secrecy and shadow. They kept their ranks to the rule of two. One master, one apprentice. No more no less. As decreed by Darth Bane a thousand years ago who said; Two there should be; no more no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it. Darth Plagueis was the next Sith Lord in line following this tradition. As he was training his apprentice; Plagueis who could be considered more of an inventor of shorts and a man of wisdom: his knowledge of the Dark Side and ways of the Jedi teachings was boundless. He had an interest in arcane biological experiments and was obsessed with the possibilities of spontaneous generation and immortality. He was a practitioner of some of the deepest, darkest secrets of the Force."

Raww paused before he continued with his story. "During his life he delved into forbidden teachings, and was determined to possess knowledge that could sustain those who were dying, and, taken to its greatest extreme, could even create new life from nothing by influencing the midi-chlorians to draw life directly from the wellspring of the Force itself. For example; Plagueis preformed an experiment and caused a woman to conceive a child without a father using what he had learned. Causing the child to be the living embodiment of the Force itself. He was successful."

"Where are you going with this?" Luke asked.

"Why I thought you would be interested Skywalker. Because you see...your father was the result of this Sith Lord's experiment."

Luke's face paled as he was shocked to the point where he didn't want to believe Raww's claim, but through the force he sensed that Raww was telling the truth.

"This however drove a wedge between Plagueis and his apprentice. Before he could continue his studies; his apprentice killed him in his sleep. As one man had once said. He could save others, but not himself. Ironic isn't it?" Raww said as his grin remained. "That apprentice became Emperor of the Galactic Empire and was responsible for the Jedi Purge."

"Palpatine was Plagueis apprentice!" Mara exclaimed.

"Correct. He told that story to Anakin Skywalker and that story passed to me. When I had the chance I sought out this training facility on Naboo, and I eventually located it. I found a holocron buried deep inside this facility in a hidden chamber Plagueis used to hide his notes and Sith Artifacts he had. Even Palpatine knew nothing of this room. I took them all and I studied the holocron during the time I served on my own Star Destroyer prior to the battle of Hoth."

"I eventually began using what I learned from that Holocron I eventually expanded what Plagueis discovered and found powers. Some of those I have used on Bastila and Revan. You see...I found a way to bring those who had died back to live using a combination of cloning technology and a special new power I reinvented and refined. By using the force I can reach into the netherworld of the force and bring those whose souls and sprits that match the genetic code of the clone I created and implant that sprit into it. Thus giving it a new body as well as new life to live among the living once more. Although they will sometimes lack the memory of their death and what happened afterwards during their time in the netherworld, but I assure the ones I have revived have been complete successes."

"Others?"

"You'll find out soon enough Skywalker."

Luke considered all Raww had said; the fact that he had the power to bring a soul back from the netherworld of the force and place it within a clone body grown from the genetic material of whose soul was being brought back was perhaps inventive, extraordinarily and perhaps even frightening in its own right. In fact it made Luke wonder, if Le Klueze has the power to do such things using the force. Then the question on his mind was how powerful and what else was the Dark Lord of the Sith is capable of. He was certain that Raww's newly invented power was just the tip of the ice burg.

"Know this Skywalker. Although you didn't turn to the dark side, but had Vader not killed the Emperor and saved you. I would have killed him for I was the top candidate to replace Vader. Before his final death I was appointed his successor and heir to the title Dark Lord of the Sith. Since then my powers has grown as my knowledge in the force, and rest assured I will not make the same mistakes the emperor made. I have learned from his mistakes and my own."

"At least you don't seem to be bent on the destruction of the whole galaxy."

"Correct, but I have something far bigger planned in mind. In years' time if you survive the Yuuzhan Vong war long enough you may see it. As Darth Plagueis once said; you must begin by gaining power over yourself; then another; then a group, an order, a world, a species, a group of species and then finally, the Galaxy itself. We will see each other again." Raww Le Klueze said as the holographic image of him vanished.


	12. Chapter 12 The New Sith Order

Chapter 12

The New Sith Order

Almost two days later on Coruscant, following the incident on the ship named the Sweet Surprise where Leia was involved. She had been rendered unconscious the other day by the Voxyn's noxious blood while her Noghri bodyguards were still in the bacta tanks recovering from serve ear and lung damage. Her son Jacen was with her while Han was on his way to Eclipse to deliver the Voxyn bodies. The two made their way through the mezzanine inside the New Republic Defense Force Fleet Command room as below were tactical displays showing up to date information on various areas in New Republic space.

Meanwhile outside; a Lambda Class Shuttle landed. After the landing ramp was laid down and the hatch opened. Two hooded figures wearing black cloaks departed from the shuttle along with a woman wearing the uniform of a Grand Admiral while at the same time four Royal Guardsmen exited the craft behind him. Four more stepped out and took up guarding positions around the shuttle. They walked passed the guards to the New Republic Defense Force Fleet Command room as they were left unopposed as they passed.

Inside the New Republic Military Oversight committee conferencing balcony: Leia had taken her place at the speaker's rostrum while several senators were seated in a semi-circle at the other end. She was in a heated discussion with Viqi Shesh, and the other senators. Jacen had just proposed his plan to come around with a fleet of three Star Destroyers to save the refugees at Talfaglion using a back way from the edge of the deep core leading into the back of the sector so they could rescue the refugees and leave before the Vong fleet stationed at Jumus system could react.

As the current Chief of State; the Bothan known as Borsk Fey'lya was outlying his plan to ask Warmaster Tsavong Lah to send an envoy which they hoped would seem like they were asking for terms which in turn would actually be them attempting to buy time while the fleet would conduct their study to determine if a victory is possible. As Leia and her son were about to leave; the four Guardsmen were the first to enter the room followed by the three beings following them.

"Borsk? Who are they? Are they Emissaries from the Remnant?" Viqi asked as all eyes fell on them. A Solider ran in saying.

"Forgive me sir, but these men forced their way in. They arrived in a Lambda Class shuttle that was escorted by a Super Star Destroyer and four Imperial-Class Star Destroyers currently in Coruscant's orbit." The solider explained as this caused a series of chatter among the senators as well as waves of shock and surprise washed over them. "They wanted an audience with you."

"Well I suppose when someone comes with an escort like that then it must be of significance."

"Indeed it is." A voice said. A voice that caused Leia's skin to turn pale as blood drained from her face. It was a voice she hadn't heard in nearly twenty seven years. "I must say Princess Leia. I am surprised to see you here. I am sure you are surprised to see me as well." The figure removed his hood revealing the face of Grand Moff Tarkin. "I am Grand Moff Tarkin and envoy from the Sith Empire. I believe you all know me."

"Wilhuff Tarkin, but impossible you died on the Death Star nearly twenty seven years ago." Leia exclaimed as her blood was boiling with such intense hate and disgust for the man who ordered the destruction of her home years ago.

"I would have remained dead if it were not for Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Sidious. He restored me to life within a young clone body just as Palpatine had returned in a clone body of his own. I have to admit even I was impressed that he was capable of doing such a feat."

"What are you doing here Tarkin?" Borsk snapped as like Leia and virtually everyone in the room shared the princess's disgust for the Grand Moff.

"I have come here on behalf of Darth Sidious to ask that you legalize the Sith Empire's claim over the Corporate Sector and soon to be systems surrounding it. We won't be making a power play for the Galaxy, but we simply want to secure some of the systems around the Corporate Sector once our control of the area has been secured."

"You must be joking! The Yuuzhan Vong has cut that area of space off from the rest of the Galaxy." Viqi said to the Grand Moff.

"Then allow me to reveal to you a little secret that the Empire has kept for twenty six years. We had discovered, traveled to, and began conquering another Galaxy much like our own."

A series of expressed expressions of surprise and curiosity swept the room.

"Its true and I am certain Princess Leia you have recently learned about this fact."

Leia only glared at the Moff.

"We have established a new empire in that Galaxy. We created expanding new shipyards and factories that can have a Star Destroyer built in less than a month and a Super Star Destroyer built in three weeks thanks to our advance and improved ship building methods. We have the most powerful military force in this galaxy."

"I still doubt you would have done so well against the Vong as we have."

"Don't be quick to judge Senator Shesh. In fact watch this recording of a battle that had occurred at one of the boarder worlds of the Corporate Sector yesterday." Tarkin replied as he walked up to a computer console and inserted a disk. In moments on a large screen; images from an engagement with the Vong began to show. A fleet made up of ten Yuuzhan Vong Corvette Patrol Craft, five Cruisers and seven dozen Coralskipper Transport vessels. Three Imperial Class Star Destroyers no doubt using gravity wells to draw the fleet out from hyperspace was waiting for them as their mobile suit and TIE fighter forces were launching.

As Coralskippers formed up into numerous formations no doubt thanks to a yammosk that must be on board the ships. Following the first group; another pair of cruisers appeared from hyperspace at the rear of the Yuuzhan Vong Fleet. The situation looked grim for the three Star Destroyers. However instead of sending their mobile suit and TIE fighter forces into battle; the attack group hung back as suddenly other TIE fighters and Imperial Mobile suits appeared in the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong Fleet. The coralskippers and other living ships began firing on them. A fire fight between the two forces raged on.

But as the battle continued for a few minutes it seemed this surprise ambush group wasn't taking any losses, but while the Yuuzhan Vong themselves were loosing Coralskippers and their larger vessels were being damaged. The Star Destroyers began moving to the side as something began to appear. The object was hidden by a cloaking device. It was a large dish like object that would be strikingly familiar to anyone who had seen it before. The Genesis super weapon was now in the ideal position to open fire on the enemy fleet. Unlike the first one and the Neo-Genesis cannon in the past; this one didn't need a mirror reflector. Instead it used an ingenious combination of Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflection and ray shielding technology. The beam fired from the massive cannon which was about almost three times bigger than the first Genesis hit a ray shield created by seven pinpoint beams that shoot from the sides of the dish and form in front of the dish itself to create a large circle shaped reflecting ray shielding that worked to bounce the beam fired from Genesis back onto the dish turning the intense burst of gamma radiation into a powerful consuming coherent laser beam.

The weapon armed itself so quickly that the Yuuzhan Vong had their hands full with their enemies to deal with it in time. The beam fired as the horrific gamma radiation beam swallowed the whole fleet in one shot. The ships didn't last more than ten seconds in the beam as their ships began to grow larger as the blood within their living ships were boiling right before they exploded and what remained of their ships was quickly vaporized by the beam. The beam died down forty seconds later. Any small coralskippers that escaped the beam were effortlessly picked off as the Mobile Suit and TIE fighter forces moved in and mopped them up. The Genesis Cannon disappeared within seconds under the cover of its cloaking device.

The surprise ambush group had held the Vong at bay survived the blast, but it was only because they were never really there to begin with. It was a powerful force illusion created by the clone of Nag Shadow that so powerful and convincing that it even managed to even fool the Yammosk coordinating the fleet. It was a well planned out ambush. The display of power Tarkin showed everyone in the room left many of them shocked, horrified by Genesis's power and a few impressed.

"Impressive wasn't it? That was one of our Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System Cannons or GENESIS Cannon for short." Tarkin explained.

"But how?" Borsk was about to ask when Tarkin cut him off.

"Darth Sidious has ways of knowing when a Vong fleet is about to attack so we can ready ourselves weeks in advance for one if we needed to." The female Grand Admiral explained.

"Who are you?" The chief of state asked the woman.

"I am Grand Admiral Taila Gladys Dullindal. I am commander of the Super Star Destroyer Deadly Grace and a Grand Admiral of the Sith Fleet." The third figure who kept his hood up picked this time to speak.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well." The figure pulled back on his hood revealing the face of a man with long back hair with some grey showing by his ears. His golden eyes however despite this man's age did not loose their powerful glare and intensity. "I am Gilbert Dullindal head of the Sith Empire's genetic and biological research, and diplomatic representative." Although the former leader of the PLANTs and ZAFT was getting on in age; Gilbert still possessed the same charismatic and influential speaking ability he possessed and was best known for. "If you agree to our terms we'll share information with you that will be vital to the success of your upcoming operation to save the refuges and something else that may save you from a massive operation the Vong are planning."

Everyone Senator in the room was showing signs of interest as they began talking among themselves. Until finally Leia spoke up and asked "How do you believe this information is worth the Corporate Sector?" Gilbert returned Leia's stare as his own glaze was becoming more piercing.

"Because the Vong are planning a major invasion on this very planet we are on. They are committing many ships to it. And I do seriously do mean many!"

A long silence came upon the room.

"Have your scouts check out the worlds Reecee and Borleias. They are going to launch the two massive fleets gathering at these places on Coruscant at the exact same time. If you believe this bit of information was good. Then the next piece of information I have to offer you will be better than the last."

"We will adjourn for now and once we have confirmed your information then we will decide on granting you control of the Corporate Sector." Borsk was suggesting, but Gilbert raised his hand and said.

"I would ill advice against that Chief of State. You see the next information I have for you regards a traitor to the Republic. One who has caused serious problems and if this traitor isn't stopped will create much more. Then whatever plans you have to rescue the refuges will be exposed to the Vong if this traitor is allowed to leave this room. This traitor is also responsible for the existence of the Jedi killers as well. This traitor gave them a creature called Vornskrs which were shaped, altered and then eventually used to create the Jedi-killers that I believe you have come to call Voxyn."

Viqi's face began to pale as she realized who Gilbert was talking about. Jacen rationalize what Gilbert was saying was true since he knew the Vornskrs hunted by means of tracking their prey using a type of sense enhanced by their force sensitivity that allowed them to detect presences in the force like the Ysalamiri. Their creation and how they were able to hunt down force sensitive like Jedi was beginning to make sense.

Borsk with some reluctance agreed to Gilbert's suggestion. As he sent orders to send probes to the two planetary systems to confirm if what Gilbert was telling them true then Viqi felt she was in danger, but nevertheless she was confident that the probes wouldn't be able to get close enough to the two planets to make any kind of confirmation. Two hours passed as the group awaited word until just as the fifth hour was about to be reached a soldier walked in. After saluting he whispered something in the Chief of State's ear. After the Bothan nodded to the young man; the solider turned and left. After which Borsk turned to the others and said.

"We managed to get our probes through to both Reecee and Borleias. We have confirmation of a massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet beginning to gather at each planet."

"You see our information was accurate."

"Indeed; although I am reluctant about turning over control of the Corporate Sector, but if this spy is one that has caused us such trouble then maybe I might consider it."

"Then let me list all of the things we know this traitor of yours has done. We even have evidence to back it up."

As Gilbert began listing and describing in detail all of the traitors acts Viqi Shesh had done. Her face grew even paler as fear in her heart was dramatically increasing. After Gilbert finished; he looked to Borsk and told him. "All the evidence we have with us right now is on this datapad. You may review it." Borsk took the datapad and looked over the information on the datapad. When he finished he said.

"With this evidence the traitor you have told us about will be executed on sight without a trail."

"Then do you wish to know who it is?"

"I suppose it's better for the Corporate Sector to be in Sith control than in Yuuzhan Vong control."

"Chief of State." Leia protested.

"However Princess Leia; the lives of the refuges are on the line, and if agreeing to their terms will help save them then so be it."

"But the senate may not approve of it."

"Still what choice do we have?"

Although Leia didn't agree with what Borsk had decided, but there was nothing more important than the traitor in the room with them was exposed. However, she already had a good idea who it was. She cast a spiteful glare at the Senator from Kuat. Everything was silent as Gilbert only had to point out who was the traitor among them. As tension continued to build up in the room; Viqi was trying to contemplate what to do. If she tried to leave people would suspect her, if she attempted to do anything would draw unwanted attention upon her.

"During our next decision in the Senate; I will have the Senate vote over control of the Corporate Sector to you making your take over of it legal."

"Thank you Chief of State; perhaps the Emperor will speak to you now." Gilbert said as he brought out a small disk shaped like object from his robes and he set it on the ground. A large human size image flicked to life as it showed the holographic image of Darth Sidious a.k.a. Raww Le Klueze. He was still wearing the same robes as he when he spoke with Luke.

"Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya. Greetings I am Emperor of the Sith empire and Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Sidious."

"Sidious eh. I have met with your representative here, and I have decided to agree to your terms and have it made official during our upcoming session in the Senate."

"Excellent. Then I suppose I will reveal to you who the traitor among you is."

Viqi knew it didn't matter what she did from that point on since she knew she was as good as caught either way. He bolted out of her chair and made a dash for the door, but then some kind of invisible hand seized her throat. His grip on the woman tightened with each passing second who soon forced the Senator onto her knees and gasping for air.

"Going somewhere Senator Viqi Shesh? After all you have to stay around to be arrested traitor." Gilbert said as his hand was lifted up. It was clear it was he who stopped Shesh in her tracks.

Some Senators were surprised that it was Senator Shesh was the traitor, but Leia and Jacen was the least bit surprised.

Borsk signaled for some soldiers to come in and arrest the Senator. Once the two men sent in had her; Gilbert released her from the choke hold he had over her. As the soldiers started to drag her away the Senator roared "Damn you Sith bastards! If I get out of this you will pay! Viqi Shesh isn't a traitor of the Republic!"

"No, but this datapad I am holding says otherwise. The evidence against you is overwhelming Senator. You were lucky I didn't have you executed at this moment for these acts you have committed. They are unforgivable." Borsk replied with a sly smile as he was also feeling some short of sense of triumph within himself. Sidious grinned before the Bothan turned its head to face the Sith Lord again.

"I see the information has indeed been helpful."

"Indeed. But why give us this information to begin with?"

"Well since I'll be in your Galaxy for a time; I thought it would be best to make my take over of the Corporate Sector legal. Just so after the war I won't have to be concerned about any retribution from the New Republic."

"I see, and from what I was told. You are possibility planning on expanding?"

"Correct."

"How much exactly?"

"Just a little beyond the sectors of the Corporate Sector. I say by the time were done we'll have a boarder line from Dantooine to Almania, and along the boarders of the Imperial Remnant. Of course we will do so once our power in the Corporate Sector has been secured naturally."

"That sounds rather much, but you do know that that area is currently in control of the Yuuzhan Vong? Not to mention more than half of those planets have either been ruined, destroyed or being transformed by the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"I know, but we have ways of taking what is useless or ruined and making it useful once again."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Its better if you wait so we can show you." Sidious said with a smile.

"If you are enemies against the Yuuzhan Vong then why not ally yourselves with the New Republic. Your aid in this war will help us?" Borsk said as his proposal for an alliance surprised Leia and Jacen.

"If we had the additional military forces at my command I would consider sending them." Sidious replied as the Bothan seemed somehow disappointed if one was to look beyond his expressionless face. "However I do propose a trade agreement?"

"Trade?"

"My empire is ratter lacking in certain resources and minerals we would be willing to receive from the New Republic in exchange for weaponry, cloned troops, and information."

Now this came as a complete surprise to Leia and her son as it did to a few Senators in the room. Borsk could hardly believe what he was hearing. _Weapons, cloned troopers and information. _Thought the Bothan as the offer seemed too tempting to turn down. "Your offer is very generous Sidious. It's also very tempting."

"I know you are in need of new weaponry and resources to aid you in your war against the Yuuzhan Vong." Sidious mentioned as Leia stepped in and asked.

"As generous as you offer may sound Sidious. How can we be sure the Sith will not have their clones preprogramed to destroy the Republic from within after the war?"

Borsk was about to snap at her for interrupting, but he stopped when he realized she had brought up a good question that should be asked before the conversation went further.

"Then perhaps why not an act of good faith on our part then?" Sidious offered.

"What do you mean?" Borsk asked.

"You need three Star Destroyers at least to help rescue the Talfaglion refuges. Why not a force of made up of two World Devastators, two Imperial Class Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer."

This second offer struck the other Senators a bit surprised this time, but many seemed to be eyeing Borsk to accept this one quick.

"Hmmm a fine proposition Emperor." Borsk noted as he had one furry hand on his chin considering the offer carefully within his mind.

"We can even launch our assault immediately if you want. We have the firepower and resources needed to aid you for this one campaign."

"Very well...the New Republic authorizes the Sith Empire to head to Talfaglion to rescue the refugees. You are free to use whatever means necessary, but the safety of the refugees is a must." Borsk explained as Sidious grinned before turning to Taila.

"Grand Admiral. Prepare your forces to move against the Yuuzhan Vong at Talfaglion. The operation must be quick and swift. Rescue the refugees before the Yuuzhan Vong in the near by systems can mount a counter attack."

"Understood Emperor. It shall be done."

"Afterwards Borsk. I think we should discuss our trade agreement more in detail." Sidious suggested.

"If your fleet is successful then we'll talk."

"I assure you. They will succeed." Sidious replied as the hologram of the Dark Lord vanished. Gilbert reached out with the force as the small disk that projected the hologram returned to his hand.

"I will say it was a pleasure meeting you Chief of State Fey'lya, Honorable Senators, and you Leia Organa Solo and Jacen Solo. I enjoyed this chance to meet you all." Gilbert said with a sly smile as he, Taila, Tarkin and the others with their party left the room to return to their shuttle. Once they were about long gone out of the chamber and out of earshot. Leia turned her attention on to the Bothan.

"You can really think we can trust them?"

"No, but their proposal for weapons and resource trading is something worth looking into since the Republic is in need of some. The clone troops on another hand as tempting as it is. I am uncomfortable with it."

"Then what if he is successful at saving the Refugees Chief?"

"Then I will be more than willing to listen to the details of his proposal out of gratitude for saving them. If we can reach a reasonable arrangement then we'll accept his proposal to open trade between us and Sith. However...once I suppose they can clear a safe hyperspace route to do so." Borsk answered as other Senators in the room seemed to be nodding to one another in agreement.

"I too reluctantly agree to what the Chief of State is saying." Kvarm Jia; a grey breaded Senator from the Tapani Sector said.

"I do as well." Another Senator said in agreement.

Leia began to make her way out of the room. Only this time she was going to take the lift out. "Princess I agreed to this because I thought it was in our best interest." Borsk said as Leia entered the lift with her son right next to her prepared to hold her up at the first sign of weakness. Leia looked back at him as he said.

"Are you?"

Somewhere deep in the MAW cluster; the three ships the Archangel, the Minerva and the Eternal were gathered around the old MAW installation think tank where Tarkin had used the place to house the greatest minds he could find and employ them into the creation of super weapons. Following its self-destruction some time after its secret existence was exposed; its guardian Admiral Daala returned and stole all of the weapon concepts before activating the self-destruct to destroy the facility. Later the facility's fragments were collected to be used as a safe house for Jedi with Lando Calrissian sponsoring the construction.

Inside one of the large rooms of the facility; Luke Skywalker, Kyp Durron, Saba, Athrun, Mwu, Mara Jade Skywalker, Revan, Bastila and Arthur Zala were present. On the way; Luke was curious to learn more about Revan and Bastila so the two talked with Skywalker explaining to him or rather giving him their life story in a sense. He told him about his part in the Mandalorian wars, his fall to the Dark Side and his time as Dark Lord of the Sith before his redemption. He told Skywalker more than a dozen stories about himself as Bastila added in a few pieces. During which Skywalker came to know Revan and Bastila better on their way to the Maw Cluster following events on Naboo. Before arriving; Luke shared with the two what he knew had happened to the Republic and the Jedi Order since their time.

When the others arrived at the MAW installation; Kyp along with his group of Jedi Knights were there to receive a little bit of Intel from them. Kyp was informed of all that had recently transpired including events regarding the new creatures made by the Vong. As well as the disturbing news about the apparent return of the Sith under Raww Le Klueze command.

"First the Vong and now the Sith. What else can happen?" Kyp said as Luke looked to him and remarked.

"From what we have heard it seems the Sith have no interest in starting a war with the Republic or with the Jedi. They know that fighting a three way war would only hurt them more in the long run that it would help them."

"So they plan on sitting back while the Vong and Republic battle it out."

"Yes, and its possible when war is over...the Sith may choose to mop up whoever is left."

"Just wonderful...and this morning I was thinking if our situation couldn't any get worst."

"Look...from what I have just heard from Leia. It seems the Sith are planning to mount a attack against the Vong on Talfaglion to rescue the refugees there as a act of good faith to the Republic."

"That doesn't sounds like something the Sith would do." Kyp noted.

"They must be planning something...although they know it wouldn't be wise for them to launch an attack on the Republic, but I am not sure what do they have to gain by facing the Vong."

"Perhaps there maybe something we're not seeing." Revan suggested.

"Who are you?" Kyp demanded.

"I am called Revan."

"Revan...you're that new guy Luke mentioned to me earlier are you?"

"Yes."

"So you are supposed to be some brought back to life Jedi Master?"

"Not quite?"

"Then what are you?"

"A simple Jedi Knight, and a former Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Dark Lord of the Sith. So you're THE Darth Revan? The same Darth Revan who waged war against the Republic more than four thousand years ago in the Jedi Civil War, and who won the Mandalorian Wars before that? I heard about you in some history vids."

"That would be I? Expect I cast aside my former mantle as Dark Lord of the Sith and returned to my status as a Jedi."

Kyp seemed unsure of himself "well I used to be on the Dark Side myself, but hey who I am kidding. At least we got a Jedi with experience now on our side."

Revan didn't say a word as he listened to the rest of the conversation.

"What else do we know?" Bastila asked.

"Nothing much."

Suddenly a maintained droid entered the chamber and had some troubling news to deliver. "What? I see." Luke turned to the others and informed everyone. "The Sith have launched their attack on the Vong at Talfaglion."

Meanwhile as the Vong were sending their forces to engage the Sith fleet that had arrived in orbit of Talfaglion catching the alien forces completely by surprise. On the bridge of her flagship: Taila was watching as their forces were deployed to tackle the enemy fleet. Meanwhile sitting in front of the main view port; Darth Malice was sitting in a meditative stance with legs crossed as a dark red aura was glowing from the robes the Sith wore. The Sith Lord was bringing the fleet together into a powerful battle meld.

Legions of Mass Produced Blast Impulse Gundams provided heavy cover fire for the melee attack force which consisted of more than hundreds of Mass Produced Aile Impulse Gundams and Sword Impulse Gundams hacking apart any coralskippers that had sadly came into range of their blades which even their dovin basals couldn't shield them from the blades of the attack mobile suits. The Sith fleet was operating in prefect unity as Taila, who was part of the meld relayed the proper orders to her subordinates and commanded the fleet with such tactical knowledge, skill and command ability that not even she herself knew she could do.

However the legions of Mass Produced MS currently out on the battle was all they had. With orders from Taila "Launch the Destroy units and send out the World Devastators." From special hatches on the Super Star Destroyer a total of ten GFAS-X2 Destroy Gundams. Improved and reversed engineered, but they were more powerful than previous models. They were given state of the art deflector shields and stronger beam-based weaponry than the original models. The new Destroy units were forces to be reckoned with, and were common units on Sith Super Star Destroyers. Accompanied by firing shots from the Super Star Destroyer's Positron Blaster Cannons added with the fire power from the Aufprall Dreizehn high-energy beam cannons from the Destroy Gundams raked through the ranks of enemy ships as a cruiser went down after being caught in the overwhelming assault power of the Sith Fleet.

The mobile suits moved out of the path of the incoming beams as they quickly renewed their assault upon the Yuuzhan Vong. Aside from loosing more than a hundred coralskippers and seven corvette analog patrol ships had gone down already. The Sith suffered some losses as well such as some damage to one Star Destroyer, and the lost of ten MS units. However enemy reinforcements were going to soon arrive in the system from Jumus System, but the Sith saw it coming.

"Prepare to fire the Genesis cannon at the fleet coming from the Jumus System." Malice ordered as the cloaked Genesis cannon the fleet had with them was already beginning its warm up process as the fleet was minutes away. As the fleet was just about to exit hyperspace the Genesis cannon de-cloaked its Mirage Colloid right in their path, or rather the Vong Fleet was going to exit hyperspace in the firing path of Genesis.

As Genesis had finished powering up for a shot just at the moment the Vong exited out of Hyperspace. The last thing they saw before they realized that the Sith had anticipated where they would emerge from was a powerful overwhelming blast of a gamma radiation beam engulfing their whole fleet. The fleet that worried the Republic at the Jumus System would worry them no more.

The Vong brought harder: fighting to the bitter end as dying in battle was glory for them. If it was death in battle was what the remaining Vong forces wanted then the Sith was more than happy to provide them one. One MS was standing out from the rest as Gundam Destiny was cutting into another corvette analog patrol ship letting loose some blood and much of its crew into space before drawing out its M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon to shoot down a coralskipper. Shinn Asuka was the field commander for the fleet's MS forces as he and his Special Forces team consisting of Mass Produced versions of his own machine was leading the charge.

"Destiny units four and three...sink that corvette analog patrol ship. The rest of you with me." Shinn commanded as he and the rest of his squad attacked a group of coralskippers and quickly decimated them. The battle was quickly drawing to a close as the last remains of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was being mopped up or sucked into the World Devastators. Within thirty minutes the battle was over and the refugee ships were fleeing the planet as transmissions filled the comm channels of the Sith fleet with thanks and gratitude. Malice smiled as did Taila who did as Malice spoke.

"I am certain some of these people will spread the world that the Sith were their saviors."

"If all goes well then Raww will be satisfied with what shall happen next if all goes as he has foreseen."

"Agreed...after all. An easy way to gain control over a galaxy is to win the people over."

Almost a day later world was spreading like wild fire as the Sith had hoped about how the Sith came to their aid and freed them from the grip of the Yuuzhan Vong. However one Warmaster wasn't taking the news of how his fleet at both the Jumus system and at Talfaglion was completely wiped out. Not well at all. Inside his private chambers on board his battleship the Sunulok: Nom Anor was walking down the halls to meet with the Warmaster and discuss with him recent events involving the Sith. Already he has learned that Viqi Shesh was arrested, and their grip over the worlds near the Corporate Sector was crumbling since any fleet sent in to deal with them has been completely destroyed. Clearly they were facing a more powerful foe than the Republic and the Jedi.

The Executor waited outside the Warmaster's private warren until the guard the door allowed him to enter. "The warmaster summoned me." Nom Anor informed the guard as he found it difficult to hide his excitement from entering the Warmaster's private refuge aboard his ship. Especially during what would have been his sleep cycle? It was a rare thing he had done for few, and it was something within Nom Anor's mind that he was looking forward to. "I was told not to concern myself with appearance."

The guard nodded as he moved his hand over to the receptor pores on the hall and pressed his palm upon it. The portal took a moment to recognize the guard's scent before it opened for the Executor. Inside the Executor saw a small contemplation chamber lit by dimly by bioluminescent wall lichen. The Warmaster himself: Tsavong Lah was seated on the far side of the room absorbed in conversation with a master villip. Before he could enter he stomped a foot polity so he could receive permission to enter.

A familiar Fosh: a servant to the Warmaster appeared from behind a table and said "You may enter. He wants you to see this." It was Vergere: Nom Amor's rival and someone who the Executor wouldn't mind seeing beheaded. But the sound of the creature's voice was enough to irritate him aside from her presence here. The Executor moved around the table to look over the Warmaster's shoulder to see him speaking into the Villip that had assumed the face of a human with a clean shaven face and short hair. He recognized it to be one of Viqi Shesh's aids.

"I see...her exposed as a traitor was unfortunate. She was among our _favored_ agents."

Nom Anor was surprised by this news. Although her name wasn't mentioned, but the only reason one of Viqi's aids was contacting the Warmaster. It was no doubt to inform him of what had befallen her. One of his best informants and agents he had turned himself to their cause had been discovered. The Warmaster turned his head and cast one eye upon the Executor.

"I take it you have overheard that last sentence?"

"Indeed Warmaster, but how was she discovered?"

Lah looked to the face he had been speaking to before ordering it. "Tell my friend here what you just told me."

The head nodded and began. "During a meeting of the New Republic Military Oversight committee: a group of men claiming to be from the Sith Empire walked in, and after a short conversation revealed the Senator before giving Borsk enough evidence to have her suffer the death sentence at least twenty times over." As the aid listed all of the things Viqi had been confirmed thanks to the evidence Borsk had been given proving that she was behind ever things from the Refuges being on Duro prior to it being invaded. The list was long. The jaw of the Executor fell open upon hearing everything.

"That woman was always careful to cover her tracks.

"You find it hard to believe that she was caught to easily."

"My agents who were involved with her made certain that no one would be able to discover her."

"Well Executor it seems these Sith have."

"But how?"

"I do not know, but." He paused. "Vergere…Inform the Executor of the status his agents in the Corporate Sector?"

"Since the Sith appeared they stuck hard at the Corporate Sector with an overwhelming fleet. Within a day they gained control of the whole sector. Apparently they had conducted long term preparation before they invaded. For instance the leadership of that sector were assassinated when the attacks began and they had their own agents within the government chain of command which they managed to sway the entire government to join the Sith. Anyone who second guessed them, refused to join them, or didn't cooperate were either killed or enslaved along with their whole family." Vergere paused to take a breath before adding more to the sentence. "It seems we quickly lost contact with all agents, infiltrator, basically anyone or anything associated to us was removed completely from the Corporate Sector within twenty four hours following their take over of the Sector."

"How can this be possible? The Sith let alone the Jedi or the Republic could have discovered them all."

"I was surprised when I found out as well, but it seems that was just the beginning?" The Warmaster noted.

"What else happened?"

"I trust you have recently heard that more than four fleets of our forces that had gone into the Sector to regain control were completely destroyed effortlessly within minutes after a battle had begun."

"How can the Sith have such forces under their command?" Nom Anor demanded.

"I had hoped you would have been able to answer that?" the Warmaster asked. "From what Viqi's aid had told me. A man called Darth Sidious leads the Sith Empire, and commands a force much stronger and better organized than the Republic. Where they were able to amass such a fleet and attack the Corporate Sector without us knowing is a mystery to me. One I had hoped you had an answer to."

Nom Anor felt the glare of the Warmaster upon him as he tried to save himself from his wraith.

"I'll look into it and discover more about these Sith who had taken control of the Corporate Sector."

"Pray that you find out soon before my patience runs out. Because the Sith launched a strike against us at Talfaglion, and rescued the Refuges there as a sign of good faith to the Republic. Our forces in that system and in the Jumus System were also completely destroyed by them."

Nom Anor remained silent as he was concerned anything he could say now may anger the Warmaster.

"However...you'll have an opportunity. It seems the Sith and the Republic are going to hold a political meeting and it also appears that Borsk has requested that an envoy be sent to take part in this gathering. I am sending you to be our Envoy. Learn what you can, and hope the information will give me a reason why I should not perhaps execute you for your failure to inform us about the Sith."

Nom Anor's face went pale as he sensed that if he did not acquire any useful information about the Sith soon. He feared he may suffer more than just the Warmaster's wraith.


	13. Chapter 13 Redrawing the Map

1Chapter 13

Redrawing the Map

Aboard the Super Star Destroyer the Deadly Grace: in her cabin was a woman about twenty-one years of age. She wore skintight clothing. The uniform she wore was that of the ancient Dark Jedi warriors worn by those who had served under Darth Malak. The colors of the Sith uniform remained the same, but with the exception of the hood removed, Another addition is a half of a long black leather skirt that covered the right leg down to the foot leaving the other leg exposed. The weapon hanging on her belt was a double-ended lightsaber capable of splitting into two separate lightsabers with of course the usual red color crystal installed. She had a pageboy hairstyle that was a black color with some shades of purple in it. Her frame was sender and attractive. She had more of a similar resemblance to her mother than her father in a few ways. She was reading a datapad containing reports about the Jedi until a knock at her door was heard.

She turned to the door before calling out. "Come in." The door slid open and walking into the room was Shinn Asuka. "Father what brings the newly made Sith Lord here?" Maya Hawke asked her father and a Dark Master of the Force much like the other Sith Lords. Her father shook his head.

"You're still upset that you were not promoted to the rank of Sith Lord?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Andrew and Natarle were stronger in the force than you were, and better lightsaber duelist. That is what the Emperor told me."

"Stronger than me?" Maya said cutting her father off. "Those two pampered kids were handed everything. They didn't fight me in a lightsaber duel so how can they be stronger?"

"You may have superior lightsaber skills to them, but the fact remains you are not trained enough in the use of the force to become a Sith Lord."

"I'll prove myself to the Emperor one way or another." Maya roared.

"Then all I can say is don't try anything foolish or anything to earn his ire."

With that Shinn turned and left the room.

Maya was alone as she thought of ways to prove herself to the Emperor. But how was the real question. She recalled hearing about the Solo children and how the Empire and other Dark Jedi in the past had failed. It was then that a plan clicked in her mind. She thought if she could turn one of the Solo Children to the Dark Side. Then she may gain enough favor with the Emperor to be awarded her well-deserved title of a Sith Lord. But then the possibility of turning all three of them came into mind, Maya was cautious. She knew trying to turn them when gathered together or when they were with their friends and fellow Jedi. Turning them to the Dark Side would be almost impossible. Unless she could catch one of them alone, and if she was lucky enough: her prey would be in a state of emotional distress.

_One at a time:_ She thought, as that would be her plan. She would wait for the prefect opportunity to present itself and at that time she will seek out one of the Solo Children to turn them to the dark side. However if all else failed: killing them would still earn her favor to the emperor either way, but would be greater if she could turn them. Either way: she would attain favor with the Emperor that may aid her to become a Sith Lord. Maya couldn't help but smile at her plan.

As the Sith returned to their empire in the Corporate Sector following their victory. At the edges of the Galaxy a group of ships were emerging from hyperspace. Amongst the group was a fleet consisting of three Nazca destroyers, five Laurasia frigate vessels, two Agamemnon class battleships, four Izumo Class battleships, and two Nelson class ships. The fleet had been moving through the Intergalactic void for the same amount of time as the Archangel, Eternal and the Minerva had done.

The flagship of the remains of the defense forces of Earth was an Izumo class ship called the Izumo. This was the first Izumo class ship built aside from the Kusanagi, but this ship had once been used by one of Orb's ruling families. The Sahaku family: its ruling member and commanding leader of the remains of Orb's forces was Rondo Mina Sahaku. Although gaining in years, but following the destruction or Orb. The remaining Orb fleet that managed to escape the onslaught of the Sith's overwhelming forces. The remains of the Earth Alliance fleets and ZAFT's did the same as well: their ships were fortunate enough that they were unable to arrive at the scene of the battle. Had they come: they would have only been slaughtered like the rest of the ships that had gone to fight the Sith. The remains of each fleet gathered at the space fortress/mobile suit factory Ame-no-Mihashira. Before the Sith could turn their attention on them: Mina took command of the forces and led them into the debris belt where they believed they had avoided Sith pursuit.

But the truth was that Raww Le Klueze allowed them to hide in the debris belt. With the constant threat of orbital bombardment or destruction by Galaxy Gun: The fleet was powerless to fight back against the Sith. Even if these threats weren't looming them. The massive Sith fleet would have completely destroyed them. They were out matched and badly out gunned. The differences in military strength and power were painfully clear to them. After several weeks the fleet received a transmission from earth. The Archangel sent the fleet a message after Mina had attempted to contact Orb following the invasion.

They received a suggestion to scavenge and acquire what parts they could so all of the ships within the grouping of the ships could attain Hyperspace capability. It took them slightly longer than the Archangel, Minerva and the Eternal had done to properly modify themselves for travel across the intergalactic void. Soon after the fleet themselves left Earth and made their way to Jupiter. Where they came to the people of the Space Island-3 Colony Liteiria: years ago during the first Bloody Valentine War: the people of Liteiria contracted the Junk Guild to convert their colony into a spaceship so the colony could travel to Jupiter and settle in its orbit.

When they arrived they stocked up on much food and water their ships could hold. In fact some of the ships had to convert areas of their vessels in order for them to be capable of holding enough food and water for the trip to the next Galaxy. As they were preparing to leave: the colony came under attack by a squadron of Sith TIE fighters. Although the fleet managed to fight them off: They all knew that it was only a matter of time before Star Destroyers would arrive to destroy the colony. They evacuated as many people their ships could carry and support. But in the middle of the evacuation the Sith returned and launched another attack.

The ships that were at fully capacity with refugees from the colony left for the galactic board while those remaining ships trying to finish up the evacuation were destroyed by the Sith assault force. The colony was captured and the three ships that had stayed behind were destroyed. The fate of the colony remains unknown at the moment. However as for the rest that escaped capture began working on the ships while a few were training to become mobile suit pilots to replace the ones each ship had lost.

Members of the Junk Guild had joined with the fleet as did a few surviving Mercenaries. Among these new members of the fleet was the Junk Guild group consisting of Lowe Gear and his crew while one of the Mercenaries with them was Serpent's Tail. With Lowe Gear's aid were the ships able to gain Hyperspace capability, but their journey through the void between galaxies was a harsh journey. Everyone was forced to ration water and food on a strict basis throughout the entire journey across the galactic void.

A few died from thirst and starvation, but now the fleet had barely made it into Galaxy now engulfed in war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Now on the edge of the Corporate Sector space: the fleet was now trying to contemplate what to do. On the bridge of the flagship: Lowe Gear and Gai Murakumo were both discussing their plans with Mina on the bridge.

"Well we're here, so now what?" Lowe asked as they were looking at a map of the galaxy.

"We haven't heard from the Archangel, the Eternal or the Minerva since they left earth." Gai commented.

"We'll wait here for a day or two, but we must find a port we can dock at before we run out of supplies we have enough for three to four more days left." Mina mentioned.

"Agreed...we barely managed to ration our supplies up to this point."

"Damn what do we do now?" Lowe asked as neither Mina nor Gai had an idea.

"Lady Sahaku...we have incoming." A bridge personnel member shouted out.

"Is it the Archangel?"

"No madam...its"

To the horror of the entire fleet: a fleet made up of five Star Destroyers accompanied by a Super Star Destroyer arrived surrounding the fleet. All Turbolasers batteries from the enemy ships were locked onto the fleet. On the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer: the Lunatic Pandora. Commanding this assault fleet was Darth Tyranus: a.k.a. Andrew Yamato. The Sith Lord was standing on the command bridge of the command vessel like a silent god waiting to pass judgment over his captured quarry. His eyes focused onto the Izumo class ship while Natarle approached him from behind.

"It seems they came just as Lord Sidious anticipated." Natarle commented.

"They indeed have." Andrew turned as his robes followed by his cape moved about with him while the figure made his way down to a communication's console. He moved by an officer as he pushed a in a few commands. On the bridge of the Izumo: the ship was receiving a transmission.

"Lady Sahaku! We are receiving a transmission from the enemy flagship."

"Put it on the screen."

"Lady Sahaku. In the name of Lord Sidious you will stand down and remain on your ships. Attempt to launch mobile suits and we will destroy you." Andrew warned.

"Like hell we will." Lowe shouted.

"We'll never surrender to the Sith." Mina shouted figuring that they were going to be destroyed anyways.

"You misunderstand. My orders are to keep you here until the Jedi come for you."

"What?"

"The Sith Empire has no intent of keeping you prisoner or destroying you. We are going to hand you over to the fleet of ships that came before you and the Republic."

"What the hell for?" Lowe shouted.

"That is for you to find out and for Lord Sidious to know." Andrew ended the transmission leaving the fleet surrounded and trapped by the forces under his command while at the same time Lowe, Gai and Mina were left confused. On the bridge of his flagship: Darth Tyranus grinned as he couldn't help but think for a moment.

_I wonder how the Jedi and the Republic will react to this._

In his throne room: Raww Le Klueze received word that the fleet commanded by Mina was captured and was currently being held in place. He smiled at how everything he had foreseen was coming to past. A moment later: Darth Traya approached him. "Kreia...what brings you here?"

"I am here to have a private discussion with my former student."

"I see...the ways of betrayal, lies, deception and manipulation of others I had all learned from you."

"This galaxy had another one like you thousand of years ago, but just as you had come. It remains to be true that this galaxy will always need a Darth Traya to guide him and the betrayer to tend to this galaxy."

"I am the new generation betrayer." Raww replied with a grin.

"For one who once rejected the force completely when you slain that foolish child of mines Al La Flaga. You abandoned use of the force completely cutting all of your ties with it completely. The same thing another student of mines once known as the Jedi Exile had accomplished unknowingly. You're a dead spot in the force. A spot in the force where holds no influence over your actions nor do things like fate or destiny have no power over you. Everything you do is of your own choice and decision. Never did I think someone like the Exile would emerge once again."

"Even when I used the force back then when I was young: I had no idea what it was. I ripped the life from that Al La Flaga's body as I watched him choked to death by unseen hands. From then I was frightened of the power I had and so I rejected it completely as you said. Thus leaving me a dead spot in the force...a wound, and one, which the force hold no influence over. Then before that Dark Jedi could kill me I had once again unknowingly restored my connection to the force on my own."

"Not entirely true my student." Kreia noted.

"What?"

"When I felt you enter this galaxy I reached out to you in the force, and you unaware of it: I restored your connection through me. All that was needed for you was your desperation and will to win over the Dark Jedi."

"I see."

"You have become more powerful than any Sith Lord could only dream of. What would have taken a lifetime for one to become a Sith Lord; it took you almost fifteen years to become the greatest of all Sith Lords. Including over Palpatine himself: you have surpassed him and eclipsed him utterly. He is nothing but a maggot compared to you."

"I have indeed gained dominion over the one aspect of the force no one has ever achieved. Power and control over life and death."

"Indeed...no one has achieved what you had."

"Yes, but I sense another may grow to gain similar abilities almost equal to my own. That one will be of great use to me."

"With your powers and the one; the very destiny of this galaxy will be changed on such a level no one can even begin to comprehend."

"Indeed...I doubt even the Jedi can stop me even if the knew."

"True, but remember. Despite our current advantage over them. We cannot afford to underestimate them."

"I agree. Let us move ahead then we the next stage of my grand design for the galaxy. Mother"

"Then let the play continue. It's time for me to assume a more active role my son. The master of betrayal will now begin weaving a tapestry of lies and deception that will change this galaxy."

Kreia left the throne room as Raww was more than boiling up with anticipation eager for the results of their well-woven plan. Meanwhile somewhere located along the Maw where Luke Skywalker and the others were currently stationed. The Jedi Master was asleep in his temporary quarters, but in his dream he found himself inside a genetic research facility. He saw a spiraling staircase. Had Kira or Mwu been in this dream they would have found themselves inside Mendel research laboratory owned and at one time operated by Ulen Hibiki. In moments Luke decided what was happening here, but allowed it to learn more.

He walked up the staircase, and when he reached the floor where Ulen's lab was located he stepped inside into the chamber where he saw the numerous artificial wombs machines and glass cylinders holding unborn children that failed to survive the experiments that had taken place here. The room was lit by the eerie blue glow from the water surrounding the artificial wombs. There on the far side of the room standing there dressed in black robes; like the ones Luke had seen him in. Raww Le Klueze was they're waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Mendel Colony Skywalker, or more specifically to this dream world I made for us to meet face to face...to some degree."

"I thought as much, so what do you want?"

"I came to ask you would you be interested in receiving new troops for your cause."

"What do you mean? Clone troopers?"

"No…not exactly?"

The world in which the dream was taking place shifted and the two masters of the force found themselves in space. The place where the Sith Fleet was holding the fleet commanded by Mina and the remaining Earth forces at bay.

"Those ships my forces are encircling are the surviving remains of the old military powers that once dominated earth. They scavenged what parts they could to equip their ships with hyperdrives and attempted to come here. We caught them and now we are holding them. I was wondering if you would like to have them. I am certain the Republic would like that?"

Luke saw now what Raww was intending; he wanted to give the Republic a little more aid so he they could put up a better fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. Just as they realized earlier; the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong was in the best interest of the Sith, and giving the Republic extra man power slightly increases their chances of dealing more harm to the Yuuzhan Vong and the possibility of enemies and potential threats was an added bonus. From the perspective Raww Le Klueze was looking at things; he would be only helping himself by giving the Republic aid so it could do its own dirty work.

"So Skywalker: are you interested in my offer?"

Luke eyed the Sith Lord with suspicion for a moment or two before asking. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I have no reason to keep them alive."

A chill fell down Luke's spine as he held no doubt in his mind that Le Klueze would kill the, if the Republic didn't take them.

"You do know I'll have to make the proper arrangements before I can do that."

"Of course...take your time, but I suggest you move quickly. The Yuuzhan Vong plan to launch their next campaign against the Republic soon."

"I'll discuss your offer with the others."

"You do that. I'll contact you again soon."

The dream end and Luke awoke in his bed with Mara still asleep next to him.

Meanwhile back at Eclipse Station; Anakin was walking down a corridor with Tahiri following him, but they stopped when they heard a heavenly song from what sounded like it was coming from two females. The two poked their heads into an open room and saw Lacus with her daughter Fllay singing a song together. The song was one of the ones that had made Lacus famous on the PLANTs, and one she is well known for. The song: In the quiet night. The following ladies were singing together the lyrics of the song in prefect unison.

"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you during that time; your smile has faded away

Now that a little time has passed, Fond memories start to resurface. At the place where stars fall, I'm always wishing for your laughter. Even though we're apart now we can meet again, right? From when has my smile faded this much since it was shattered by one mistake. Change only the precious things into light and go beyond the sky with fortitude. To the place where stars fall, I want my thoughts to reach you. I am always by your side. Since I will embrace that coldness. Even though we're apart now, we will definitely be back together. In the quiet night."

The listened to the song for a few minutes more before the two began to give Lacus and her daughter an earned applause. "That was good." Anakin commented as Tahiri stepped into view.

"Your singing was excellent. It lifted our sprits."

"Thank you." Fllay said with a smile. "I have been learning from my mother."

"Her songs seem to always have a strong effect on people." Kira noted as he stood behind the two young Jedi.

"I needed that." Anakin commented under his breath. Both Kira and Tahiri looked at the young Jedi curiously. "Let's just say the past few days haven't been easy."

"Is it because of everything happening with the Yuuzhan Vong?" Kira asked.

"Well no." Anakin answered, as he was hesitant about saying what had been bothering him.

"Its something else isn't it?"

Anakin looked up at Kira, and it was strange for him as he could tell by looking into Kira's eyes that he suspects what was troubling him.

"It's about what Raww said about your grandfather isn't?" Anakin didn't feel surprised, but he only nodded his head. "Don't let it bother you. It doesn't matter how your grandfather was born. Anakin Skywalker was Anakin Skywalker. His choices were his own, and the fact he was born as part of a Sith Experiment should have nothing to do with it. It has nothing to do with you. You are Anakin Solo. You are who you are because that is who you are."

"Easy for you to say."

"Well...I don't remember if this was mentioned, but I do was born as a result of an experiment. I was supposed to be humanity's ultimate being. But I don't let that bother me. We choose who we are, and how we are born has no effect on that unless we let it affect us. Its not our abilities or how we are born that define us, but how we choose to live. Our choices determine who we are."

"You should be careful about what Raww says Anakin." Lacus warned. "His words tend to twist people even if what he says is true. Don't let him use this fact to take advantage of you. He almost succeeded in destroying our world as a result of the manipulation he had done to those around him. It seems to me that Raww has a natural talent to manipulate those who carry the dark emotions and motivations one carry within themselves, and that is something to be careful of."

Anakin was quiet for a moment as he appeared to be collecting his thoughts and considering what had been said to him. After a short period of silence he spoke. "I know. I heard about what Raww done, and you're right." Anakin looked to Kira. "How my grandfather was born has no affect on me or anyone else. Not even my uncle or my mother." Kira looked upon the young man and saw that thoughts that troubled him have been lifted from his shoulders and removed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Kira answered with a smile.

As Anakin began to walk away he suddenly stopped and turned towards Kira and asked. "By the way...what are your thoughts on this war?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well you guys came from outside our galaxy right. It's nothing personal or anything, but I am curious that's all."

"I haven't been here long enough to really have any thought on the Yuuzhan Vong, but maybe once I have. I'll give you my answer then. How does that sound?"

Anakin smiled. "Alright...guess I'll give you some time to get to know them better."

Later at the Maw after Luke had finished informing the others of the situation Raww had made known to him. Naturally there were mixed thoughts among the group. But it was agreed that they should do something to get the fleet out of Raww's hands. But the problem was that there was mixed thoughts on how to get the fleet out of there while not falling into a trap that may have been set by Raww and the Sith.

"How can we be sure it's not a set up by Raww?" Kyp had his eyes locked upon Luke.

"I know the lives in danger of being executed are real, but we need to get them out of there as soon as possible." Luke argued.

"Thiz one agreez."

"True enough, but what if Raww is really just planning to hand them over to us." Revan suggested.

"I serious think that." Kyp began, but was cut off by Luke.

"I believe Revan has a point. It Raww had any plans to remove them then he would have done so by now. Giving us aid to fight the Vong works to his best interest and I doubt luring us into a trap to destroy us would not work well towards his interest since that would be doing a favor for the Vong."

"Then what are you going to do? I don't like dealing with that bastard, but" Mwu began, but stopped short.

"We can't leave those guys in Raww's care." Athrun added while his son made a comment.

"But what do we do with them?"

"Good question."

"I doubt we can take the fleet back here or to Eclipse. That may expose their locations to the Vong." Kyp noted.

"This is one problem with no clear solution." Mara commented as the others were trying to contemplate a solution to the current dilemma.

Meanwhile back at Eclipse; Jaina was asleep as her head was down on top of her folded over arms. She had fallen asleep while doing some work on a datapad hours earlier, but even as Artoo had taken over whatever work Jaina had begun. The entrance of another being walking into her quarter's eventually awakened Jaina.

"Fallen asleep?" Jaina didn't stir as Jacen stood at her doorway as Artoo hummed a reply. "Really? So she has been busy? How is it coming?" Artoo sounded an excited reply. "Great, so it only needs a few finishing touches you say." The little droid beeped its answer. "You're taking care of it. Then you got everything well under hand." Jacen smiled as he turned and left. He continued down the hall until he saw Anakin proceeding down the corridor towards him. The older brother of the two boys noticed as younger brother passed that Anakin was heading for Jaina's room. "Don't bother her. She is asleep."

"What?" Anakin turned around.

"She was up late working on the reconfiguration specs for the Legend. Artoo told me it's finished."

"So she did it. The Legend might be back up and running soon."

"That, and maybe with a few new additions and improves I have no doubt she has made."

"Then I am eager to see it when it's put together."

Jacen continued down the hall until he turned a corner and saw Anakin walking towards him with Tahiri walking next to him. The two passed one another in the hallway without saying a word to the other, but Jacen could feel some light contention from his younger brother about his comments he had made about the refugee situation at Talfaglio. The two just continued down the hall without saying a word.

A/N: sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but it was tough trying to decide what to do and to keep my chapters up to a twenty page minimum as planned, but I'll just try to get as much as I can in a chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Desperate Act

Chapter 14

Desperate Act

On the planet Coruscant: Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya was inside New Republic Defense Force Fleet Command room with a few Generals and Admirals were discussing plans to defend Coruscant. Fey'lya was standing in the holoprojector sensor arc as he was having a conversation with Luke Skywalker who was in a secure location away from the Maw to have the conversation without the Vong tracing it to the Maw if they detected it.

"So Raww has contacted you to discuss the hand over a number of ships he has surrounded near the edge of Corporate Sector Space."

"Yes and they have informed us that they are prepared to hand them over to us. However I do have concerns." Borsk waited a moment for Luke to list his concerns. "From what we were informed they have also crossed the intergalactic void and are lacking food and water. We don't know how many of the people we have are soldiers or refugees from earth so I don't know if they would be useful or not in the war effort."

"Yes I understand."

"I am not saying we shouldn't recover them, but I suggest we should have them moved to a planet where we can properly tend to them and short things out if you will."

Borsk Fey'lya considered the through for several moments until he nodded and concluded. "As much as I would like extra man power for the defense of Coruscant; if there are refugees on board we must take care of them first. However if there are refuges then I suggest the closes safe heaven that we could perhaps use for them for the moment until we short everything out with them."

"Then where are you planning on having them go?"

"To Hapes; it is one of the closes planets and where there has been the least amount of Vong activity. I spoke with Queen Teneniel Djo already when your sister contacted me a few hours after you had spoken to her, and she and I concluded that they would need a safe heaven to arrive at first. The Queen mother also agrees to allow them to come to her world."

"I doubt it was easy for her considering the way the political climate is like on Hapes following what happened to their fleet on Endor."

"Yes I know, but I was able to give Teneniel something she could tell her government that might make them want to consider. I informed them of the potential capabilities of the Justice and told them that the people on those ships may possibly be able to assist us to begin mass production using this mobile suit and the others that have entered our galaxy as a reference. She told me her military advisers showed a slight interest when they saw the holofootage of the Sith's mobile suits in action at Talfaglio."

Luke seemed wary about this agreement, but time was against the people being held by Raww's Sith forces and they had to get them to a safe heaven as soon as possible. "I suppose it will work, but Chief...would you mind if I went with the escort forces to pick them up from the Sith forces?"

"Of course. After all these are Sith we are dealing with, and I would feel better if we had a Jedi Master with them just in case."

"Too true. Also I should perhaps take Colonel Mwu La Flaga from Earth's military with me to assure the people that they are among friends."

"Good idea...I am sure the people on those ships will be startled from what has happened. Speaking of whom would mind if I take this time to speak to him. I have been wishing to speak with someone from earth."

"Well?" Luke looked over to the side. A moment later his head nodded as he answered. "Here he is." Luke stepped away from the sensor arc allowing Mwu to step into it.

"Well...greetings Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya. I am Colonel Mwu La Flaga from Earth's military forces of the nation of Orb." Mwu gave the Bothan a respectful salute as he seemed a little shaky, but meeting the leader of the New Republic. The Bothan nodded his head.

"I understand you and your group have dared the intergalactic void to come here."

"Well I am not sure if you have heard what happened to earth then maybe you might have an idea why we left. After all if the Sith had caught us then there is no telling what they might have done."

"I see what you mean."

"Somehow I doubt this is a social call is it?" Mwu said as he was wondering why the Bothan even wanted to speak to him, but recalling how much he had mentioned about mobile suits. Mwu was beginning to see where this conversation would end up going.

"Yes and no, but the truth of the matter is that I would like to ask something of your mobile suit pilots."

"Go ahead."

"Master Skywalker are you still here?"

"Yes." Luke answered as he stood near by, but out of the notice of the sensor arc.

"I understand that the Jedi would like the Senate to return its support to them, but as of right now there are no means for me to do so unless...the Jedi were to show they had found people with new weapons that could turn the tide of the war in our favor. However the Senators and Military Leaders within the Republic may need some convincing. A small few are aware of this, but we are planning a campaign to Borleias to weaken the Vong attack force."

"Go on."

"We would like any available mobile suits you have to volunteer for this mission if possible. We need to show the Senate how effective mobile suits can be against the Vong, but not the ones the Sith have ones we have on our side. They way I can push for research and mass production into mobile suit technologies and hopefully shift support towards the Jedi. In particular that young man in the machine called the Infinite Justice."

"Arthur?" Mwu said as he seemed worried.

"Yes. It seems his actions at Billbringi Shipyards have caught the eye of some of our military's higher ups. He is going to be the star performer at the campaign to show the effectiveness of mobile suits in the hands of the Republic to give them reason to call for Jedi support since the Jedi has found allies with some mobile suits in their possession and can help us beat back the Vong."

Mwu considered the thought for a moment, but he turned his head and looked around the room behind him. The Bothan could understand why Mwu seemed to be skeptical, but a few voices speaking in the background behind the blonde pilot and Colonel suggested that a discussion was going on, but their voices were too soft for the Chief of State to make out.

"Why not you ask the pilot of the Justice?" Mwu suggested as he stepped aside to allow Arthur to speak with the Chief of State.

"So you are the pilot I have heard about at the Billbringi Shipyards?"

"Yes sir." Arthur replied.

"So I trust you overheard everything."

"Yes."

"So...are you willing to lend us your aid?"

"Yes."

The Bothan seemed surprised for a moment as he didn't expect to gain the boy's cooperation so easily. He had somehow imagined that the child would hesitant somehow in his mind based on what he had heard. "Then you have no objections?" The furry Bothan waited then for Arthur's reply.

"No sir. I may have been born outside this galaxy, but I grew up in this galaxy and I saw and learned about a lot of things that has been happening around me while I was growing up. I wanted to jump in there and help out, but my aunt and uncle had always stopped me. If I have the power to make a difference now then I don't want to just sit on the side lines. I don't enjoy fighting personally, but if I simply do nothing than more people will die. If I can help turn the tide of this war like you and the Republic think I can like the others who can use mobile suits like my parents then I am gamed to take the chance. "

The Bothan smiled as he complimented the boy "I am impressive with your resolve young man, and if your parents are worried for your well being then they may attend the battle themselves or stay with the command ship. I had asked that General Wedge Antilles to lead the campaign against the Vong fleet, so someone I believe Master Skywalker is familiar with will be in command."

"General Antilles?" Arthur said as he seemed to recognize the voice. "As in Wedge Antilles the leader of his experimental Wraith Squadron at one time and the legendary Rouge Squadron."

"The man who fought at the second Death Star battle over Endor. Yes that is the same man."

Arthur was left speechless for a moment as he stepped aside to let Luke stand in the sensor arc. "His mother and father are insisting that they come. They have battle experience, but their mobile suits may not be re-equipped in time for the battle. The Justice on the other hand will be ready from what I was last told in a few days along with its support ship the Eternal."

"The Eternal?"

"The Eternal was one of the three ships that accompanied the two ships the Archangel and the Minerva to our Galaxy. They are capable of Hyperdrive travel, but they lacked the proper weaponry and shields to make them incapable of taking part in combat against the Vong. However the Eternal does carry a weapon system that the Justice could make use of in the battle."

"What weapon system?"

"The METEOR system. From the specs I have reviewed and what I was told about it is Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer. Currently it can carry enough firepower to give the Justice more weapons than a small warship along with two large beam swords that can cut larger ships in half. From what I have reviewed he could slice chucks of a Star Destroyer off with such large energy blades."

"Really." A voice near Borsk said as the Chief of State stepped aside to let another man step into the sensor arc: it was General Garm Bel Iblis. "Sounds like quite a weapon system."

"So you have been with Chief this whole time listening in." Luke noted.

"Yes, and I am actually beginning to look forward to seeing the young man take part in campaign."

"But what is the state of their other mobile suits. I would feel better if we could get as many as possible to take part." A new voice came as another Bothan wearing the uniform of an Admiral appeared. "I imagine you are having these other mobile suits receiving overhauls as well."

"Yes. I was told that the Impulse would be overhauled faster than most of the other machines since it is in part a fighter that combines with two separate parts to form the mobile suit." Luke replied.

"How useful is this combination?" Admiral Kre'fey asked.

"Well when it losses an arm or a leg it can discard that part and receive a new part from the ship allowing it to operate a peek efficacy. It can also change its weaponry and equipment during combat for different missions and situations."

"What about the others?"

"Some may take time, but I would have to find out when others would be ready. The Archangel will take time as well the Minerva, but only the Eternal may be ready sooner than the rest since it is slightly smaller than the other two ships." Luke explained.

"I see." The Bothan considered a thought for a moment. "Find out when the Eternal and the Minerva can be operational? When they become operational have them head to Coruscant when they are. In the meantime Wedge, Garm and I would like to meet with the boy and those taking part in the operation. We are welcoming anyone with experience and a ship to fight in for this operation, but if you have anyone who knows mobile suit tactics then their insight will be useful in planning the assault on the Vong fleet."

"Mwu will inform the others, but you can count on him being there."

"Excellent. Wedge is out at the moment taking preparations, but we are trying to keep this operation as secret as possible. We don't want the Vong to catch wind of what we are planning, or at most keep them from find out as much as possible."

"The Vong are still planning to send their envoy in four days from today in light of what happened at Talfaglio. We plan on launching the attack on the same day on Borleias to catch the Vong flat footed we hope." Borsk explained as his voice was heard in the background.

"However we have noticed a growing number of Vong activity at Arkania. They may be just patrols scouting the system, but we suspect otherwise. So when the Justice and Eternal arrive at Coruscant I would like them to go with a small detachment of X-Wings and a few gun boats and if you wish Master Skywalker may send a few of your Jedi as well to provide added support to engage some of these patrols. Before our attack on Borleias; this would provide an opportunity for us to measure the effectiveness of the Justice and any other mobile suits that take part to see how we can use them to maximum effect at Borleias."

"Alright...we'll ask the Eternal to head to Coruscant with the Justice when it's ready Admiral."

"Good."

After a few more minutes of discussing the matter with Borsk and Admiral Kre'fey in regards to finalizing armaments to assist the Republic. The plan was that Lando had been pushing to arrange a secret demonstration of a new battle droid he has created that Borsk, Wedge, Garm and Kre'fey would be there to attend. The Eternal's cover would be the ship that will bring Lando and his new droids for the demonstration to Coruscant.

Han and Leia were going to be there at the demonstration as well. Lando had told them a few hours earlier that if this work crews continued work at their current rate they could have the Justice, Impulse, and the Eternal readied. The Archangel would require at least a week or more while the Minerva was unknown since both ships would need more time being overhauled than the Eternal. Lunamaria and Athrun were alone in another part of the safe house on another planet having a private discussion.

"I still don't like it?" Lunamaria noted as she hated the thought of her son going into a dangerous fight. "Athrun why can't you pilot the Justice?"

"I tried asking Arthur, but he says he wishes to pilot it. There are people looking to him as a source of hope. Not Athrun Zala, but Arthur Zala." Athrun said as he found the words difficult to leave his mouth. "He has chosen his own path and what to fight for. I'll respect his decision." The mobile suit vet said reluctantly.

"Then why didn't you try better to stop him?" Lunamaria shouted.

"Because I didn't want to doubt his reasons for fighting, because when I first killed and went into battle when I was a little younger than him I fought in the first Bloody Valentine war out of revenge for my mother's death. A foolish and stupid reason to fight and kill others. A mistake I almost recognized too late later on." Athrun stopped to take a breath.

"When the second war began I didn't want to just sit around and do nothing, but I never wanted to fight or take any more lives again because of my past mistakes." Athrun said as a look of sadness appeared on his face. "But when I look at Arthur, and I heard him tell me when I spoke to him a short time ago that he wasn't fighting to avenge those who died or to take vengeance for the victims. He fights in this war now to give hope to the people fighting the Vong. He wants to show them that they can win, and if his next actions can somehow kindle a small flame for the Republic and the Jedi then he'll commit himself to it. He isn't going let hope die and let the Yuuzhan Vong simply be allowed to do as they please. I have heard lot about what the Yuuzhan Vong has done since they started the war with the galaxy about two years ago and I agree they have to be stopped." Athrun paused.

"However the Republic is not only loosing this battle because of a lack of man power or weapons, but the people in this galaxy has begun to loose hope and others who want to appease the enemy instead of fighting them. Arthur wants to keep hope alive, and show that they can still keep fighting no matter how stacked the odds are against them. It even gave me hope that we may beat back the Sith someday regardless of how powerful their forces are." Tears began to form around Athrun's eyes as he spoke.

"He has an honorable reason to go into battle that is not for revenge, but to bring hope back. Kira and I never had a reason like that when we first took up weapons, and I don't want to take that away from our son. His motivation to fight is pure in its own way." Athrun said as tears dripped from his face. "You know it makes me jealous of Yzak and Cecile. I don't know the full details of how they took care of him, but...it makes me proud that they did. I may have met our son again after so long apart, but I am already proud of him." Athrun was in tears, but they were not tears of sadness they were tears of overwhelming love he felt for his son and how proud he was of him mixed together.

Lunamaria finally understood why Athrun didn't try any harder to stop Arthur, but with much reluctance decided to share her husband's decision to let their son use the Justice. In fact: having seen their son again brought hope back to her that she may still yet find her other child Maya one day. Standing on the other side of the doorway was Luke. He was about to walk in and ask the two a few things, but stopped short when he heard Athrun and Lunamaria talking about Arthur. It may have seemed rude to listen in on them, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps a feeling in him told him not to interrupt them. Maybe it was something he needed to hear he reasoned. He turned and left down the hall.

Back inside the main meeting chamber; Luke entered to find Mara speaking with Mwu while Arthur, Saba, Bastila and Revan were listening in on their discussion. Kyp left the group to return to his squadron to continue their assaults on Yuuzhan Vong patrols. "Lando says the Justice should be ready tomorrow and the Eternal will hopefully be ready a day later if his droids continue work around the clock." Mara noted.

"Well he already has a few of his people combing the specs of every mobile suit we have and already began creating reversed engineered specs for a few of them." Mwu commented.

"So when do we leave for Coruscant?" Bastila asked.

"As soon as we hear from Lando that the Eternal and the Justice are both ready. So we have some time to rest still."

"Did Cilghal complete her report on examining the dead voxyn Han brought her?"

"Yeah according to her report the Voxyn's genetic codes kept mapping the same when she examines them. She along with Anakin who was there observing her believe they could be clones. Anakin and the others are planning an expedition to go out and collect more voxyn bodies for Cilghal to examine." Mara explained to Luke.

"Thiz one is worried about them going out like thiz." Saba commented.

"I know, but if these voxyn are being cloned from one. Then all that we have to do is kill the original and the rest of the Voxyn will die out, but that is assuming they cannot create another one."

Revan had heard about the Voxyn from Luke and Mara, and from what he had heard he understood the threat they posed to the Jedi. If he could he would have volunteered to go with them to provide them with assistance. "Is there any chance I may be able to assist them. To collect more voxyn?"

"Not at the moment, but when we leave for Coruscant I will have Han and Leia take you to Eclipse where you can work with Anakin and the others."

"Thank you Master Skywalker. I have no intention of sitting around." Revan stepped out of the room as Bastila watched him leave.

"He has always been like that? Trying to carrying the weight of the entire galaxy on his shoulders." Bastila commented.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You see...people thought Revan became the Dark Lord of the Sith to conquer the Galaxy and to rule over the Republic, and he fell to the dark side because its pull was too strong." Bastila stopped for a moment. "A few others later found out, and Revan himself remembered that when the Mandalorians declared war on the Republic as they attacked several worlds on the outer rim. As the death toll continued to rise; a majority of Jedi refused to take part in the war waiting to examine the situation first, but after some time Revan and his friend Malak defied the order taking many other Jedi with them and joined with the Republic. They fought the Mandalorians and defeated them. Revan was a hero to the galaxy...its savor, but he and the forces he commanded disappeared from known space until they returned under a new banner declaring themselves as a new Sith empire."

"So he went from hero to villain." Mwu commented.

"That is one way to put it, but there was another reason behind. He never fell to the dark side, but he embraced it purposely to use its power to destroy the true Sith Empire that was lying in wait beyond the boarders of known space waiting to strike a weakened Republic. Revan discovered clues that pointed him to where they were and that they were the ones behind the Mandalorians invading the Republic. Revan resolved to destroy the Sith, but in order to do he had to strengthen the republic since it was in no condition to face them and not to mention how...well...constrictive the Jedi Order had become was no match to face the Sith. He led his forces to take over the Republic, but he was careful to leave places of production and economy untouched."

"Why did he do that?" Arthur asked.

"Because he didn't want to start from scratch. If he destroyed everything then fortifying the Republic and making it strong enough to fight back the Sith wouldn't have worked. If he wanted to make his forces strong enough to face them. Then he needed those resources. He even went about assassinating those in the Republic who sought to destabilize it. To Revan: if they lost he would rebuild the Republic quickly to be strong enough to repel the Sith or if the Republic won he would have left it strong enough to stand on its own with or without the Jedi."

"But I take it neither really happened?" Luke added.

"Yes. His friend Malak betrayed him and left him for dead. You know the rest based on what Revan has told you." Bastila answered as she finished explaining why Revan had even turned to the Dark Side.

"I see." Luke said as he had thought that those who fell to the dark side had done so in anger or had a lust for power, but he never heard about anyone who actually turned to the Dark Side as a means to better the galaxy. He thought it was foolish, but perhaps there were more reasons than Bastila knew or maybe he had to fall in order to get the Jedi to start moving with the Republic perhaps.

Meanwhile Anakin, Jaina, Jacen, Zekk, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Raynar, along with Ulaha Kore was aside from a talented musician was also acting as the group's tactical analyst as she and Tenel Ka was manning their sensor platform on a converted blastboat called the Big Eye. With them as well on the other hand were Yzak and Rey.

The two were inside modified MVF-M11C Murasame, freshly assembled and modified using spare parts from XJ3 crafts and Murasame parts meant to be experimental test beds for further modifications on the other mobile suits. The sliver haired coordinator listened to the brief chatter between Jacen and Raynar, but was ended each by time by Jaina who was in charge of tactical aspects by Luke while Anakin was in overall command of the mission.

Yzak was tagging along to provide extra support and firepower, but his main reason was to observe the movements and tactics of the Yuuzhan Vong ships. Rey was also with them for the same reason since with their experience as mobile suit pilots; any information the two could gather would be useful for planning any Yuuzhan Vong mobile suit tactics.

"We have a contact entering the system. Their transponder identifies them as the Speed Queen." Tenel Ka announced as coordinates to the ship's location was fed directly into the X-Wing's astromech droids before she added. "A second craft has just exited hyperspace and is closing in on the Speed Queen."

"Enemy interdictor?" Jaina asked as Rey and Yzak remained silent.

The two vet mobile suit pilots waited a moment for Tenel Ka to answer and confirm Jaina's deduction since it was a favor tactic of the Yuuzhan Vong interdiction force was to linger outside their system and then catch inbound space traffic with a quick hyperspace jump. "There is no ion flux and it doesn't register on the sensors. It masses out at corvette size."

"Little brother?" Jaina asked.

"Just a sec?" Anakin answered as he reached out in the force stretching his awareness around the surrounding area as he grounded out the lifeforms on the Speed Queen and focused on the approaching Vong craft. He didn't feel the presence of any voxyn on board nor did he sense any Yuuzhan Vong aboard the craft flying if for that matter that surprised him a bit. Ever since he had stolen that crystal from the Yuuzhan Vong on Yavin Four it has allowed him to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, but in a hazier way unlike the way Jedi felt the presence of other living beings.

However his perceptions at such distance from where he was at currently were too weak to sense anything short of a large concentration of them. Although he didn't detect any Yuuzhan Vong or Voxyn on the ship, he did however detect a more ordinary presence on the frozen moon at the edge of the system which came to Anakin as a surprise.

"Negative Voxyn, but there is something on that moon in orbit twelve I can't tell if it's Yuuzhan Vong through."

"Nor did we feel anything hungry." This came from the raspy voice of one of Saba Sebatyne's Barabel apprentices agreed. "But the presence in Orbit Twelve was human."

Uncertain if the Barabel was trying to show him up or help him out. Anakin decided to assume the latter. "Thanks for the help...uh...one."

"Tails two, Little Brother."

Anakin was slightly embarrassed as his cheeks turned a little red.

"Sorry"

Tails One was the male of the trio, Tesar Sebatyne. Tails Two and Three were Bela and Krasov Hara, not necessarily siblings, but the two had insisted that they were hatchlings. Anakin was uncertain what that meant, but he couldn't help but feel that their sense of humor kept sending chills down his spine. In fact it was the trio that had suggested the tail code names because they found them humorous, but yet no one else could understand why except for them.

"Why are we sitting here? Let's do something?" Raynar suggested changing the subject.

"We can't interfere, Merchantman" Anakin noted, although Anakin understood Raynar's eagerness to avenge Lusa's death, but Luke ordered them to focus on the mission at hand. Mostly in part due to Viqi Shesh and her allies already trying to force the Jedi to surrender for the greater good, the slightest incident could turn the rest of the senate against them and that was something the Jedi Order couldn't allow to happen. "And the Speed Queen is better off without us. If the Yuuzhan Vong see us coming, they'll blast and run. This way at least they might let if off with a search."

"I agree we shouldn't do anything to endanger the ship." Rey added to the communication chatter.

"Fact" Tenel Ka added as well agreeing with Anakin's assessment of the situation. "The Vong are using their dovin basals to bring the Speed Queen to a halt, and a small launch is separating from the enemy vessel's hull."

Anakin observed through his craft's tactical display with the New Republic ship marked as red while the Vong ship and the launch that had separated from the vessel was marked as blue. As Anakin's astromech droid Fiver call up the technical data he saw no reason to disagree with Rey and Tenel Ka. The ship wasn't carrying any Jedi, supplies or weapons so the Yuuzhan Vong will most likely not destroy the vessel. Even the Vong didn't destroy every ship they saw unless they were carrying Jedi or war materials. They often released them in hopes of catching them outbound full of refuges.

Suddenly a Barabel voice, Anakin was unsure if it was Krasov or her hatchmate, alerted Anakin to a possible problem.

"Little Brother, we feel that someone doesn't obey the orders of the uncle master."

Sure enough a swamp of blips appeared on Anakin's sensor display heading straight for the Yuuzhan Vong ship.

"Big Eye" Anakin called out as Tenel Ka began scanning the new approaching blips to identify them.

"A flight of X-wings, a total of twelve XJ3s"

"Likelihood ninety-nine point" Ulaha began, but paused before saying "Well that is Kyp's Dozen undoubtedly."

"His attack will endanger the Speed Queen" Rey warned as he readied his machine for possible combat.

"Big Eye; open a secure subspace channel" Anakin ordered "and download the coordinates for a mircojump."

"Little brother" Jaina warned "Remember what"

"Just in case" Anakin said assuring his older sister as a single in his cockpit altered him that the channel was open and his microphone was active. "X-wing flight, you know who this is?"

Anakin received no answer as he reached out with the force trying to reach out to them while identifying himself to them, but he felt a presence that was almost as strong as him in return.

"Request that you break off" Anakin said "You'll cause some real trouble for us."

"Trouble yes" Kyp Durron replied "but not for us."

Suddenly the Vong shuttle disappeared from existence without a sign of attack from the X-wings, the craft just vanished. There was no sign of any weapon or projectile launched at the craft to answer why it had been suddenly destroyed.

"Big Eye is something wrong with the" Anakin tried to ask, but saw the Vong corvette lash out with plasma cannons and magma missiles filling Anakin's display with streaks of red energy. It provided confirmation that nothing was wrong with Big Eye's sensor package. Kyp had destroyed the shuttle, but how was the question.

The only explanation that came to mind was that Kyp had somehow used the force to destroy the craft, but the only way for him to have done that was to draw on the power of the Dark Side of the Force and use it against the Vong. Anakin realized why his uncle and aunt Mara were disappointed with their last meeting with Kyp and this was a likely sign as to why. Using the Dark Side was in direct violation with the Jedi Code because it opened up a Jedi to corruption and hunger for power.

As the battle raged on Anakin's tactical display began lighting up with signs of multiple exchanges of laser and plasma fire. After moments of a heated exchange of enemy fire the corvette flickered on Anakin's display just as the shuttle did a few moments ago when it was destroyed, but this time the corvette remained…however it was now under heavy weapons fire that tore the enemy vessel apart in moments destroying it.

With the Vong ship destroyed the Speed Queen fired up its engines and fled the area as quickly as it could.

"See no trouble" Kyp said with assurance in his voice.

Although Anakin believed rouge attacks like these would provide harmful to relations between the Jedi Order and the New Republic, but with Lusa's death still fresh in his mind he couldn't help but feel glad that Kyp took them out.

"Nice shooting" Anakin complimented.

"Thanks"

However before Anakin could ask about Kyp's secret as to how he inflicted damage onto the corvette and destroy the shuttle Tenel Ka had grim news for the group.

"New contacts…two…no…three vessels and they appear lager than that corvette."

Anakin's astromech droid whistled in alarm as the young Jedi requested that it be brought up on a tactical display. The blips were arranged in a prefect triangle formation with ship on top of ship perfectly stacked. His display identified them as assault frigates, slow and clumsy, but they were heavily armed and protected.

"Ambush" Anakin shouted out.

"Fact" Tenel Ka replied as she noticed something else. "The vessels are launching coralskippers now."

Anakin picked them up on his tactical display as he saw clouds of faint blips appear around the frigates off-battle side. The fighters were quickly taking up position around the killing zone, but a half dozen went after the Speed Queen while the Dozen broke formation. However the larger ships had already launched a salvo of corkscrewing lava missiles that hit and destroyed a pair of Kyp's X-wings.

Anakin unable to stand by and watch began lifting off from the asteroid.

"Hold on little brother" Jaina said, but she was already rising along with the others while Rey and Yzak were about to head out as they began powering up weapons and engines. "We're not exactly following orders here."

"Are we exactly disobeying them?" Anakin demanded. The young man wasn't sure what his uncle would want, regardless if Kyp had turned to the dark side or not, but still Luke would not want him killed or worse captured. "We can't let them have another one of us…not after Lusa."

"This is different" Tenel Ka began as she jumped in on the conversation. "The argument could be made that Kyp has brought this on himself."

"Maybe" Anakin said as he agreed while he took a moment to collect himself. People had accused him of being reckless since events on Yavin Four, but the last thing he needed was to give them more ammunition…however on the other hand he had made up his mind.

"Is that an argument you want to make?" Anakin asked.

Tenel Ka was quiet for a moment but her blastboat began rising off the asteroid. "No"

"Fine we're going in…Jaina, Rey and Yzak."

"Rey and I can jump those assault ships and crave them up…we could use the asteroids to get in close."

"I'll draw their fire until Yzak attacks and destroys the first one."

"Our hop brings us out behind the low frigate. No fancy stuff and don't get carried away. Just blast an escape hole and head home. Tails you fly cover…no offense, but we haven't worked together. Yzak and Rey you guys follow us in and hack those ships."

"Roger that" Yzak and Rey replied together.

"No offense taken sticks…we are honored to cover your backs. If Tail One may offer a suggestion"

Tenel Ka began the countdown. "Seven seconds…one"

"Their missile crews will be facing away when you arrive…if you send the mobile suits on the first pass and then the blastboat on the first pass."

"That's risky, but it could work in a hurry." Jaina admitted as Rey and Yzak had no objections to the plan. "Odds minstrel"

"The probability of success is…ninety two present with a very low margin of error."

"Lowbacca rumbled his commitment to the plan while Tenel Ka said "Two…one…mark!" Anakin and others toggled the hyperdrives while pushing the throttle. The stars stretched into lines, but two seconds later the Astromech chirped to announce their arrive a half a system away. To prevent the return to real space from disorienting him, Anakin kept his eyes shut as did everyone else. Yzak and Rey followed thanks to the hyperdrives included in their machines.

Anakin's squadron was in formation behind him while Kyp and his dozen were short distance to the left swirling about in the killing zone trying to avoid plasma balls and magma missiles. Now that he was close enough he could feel the Yuuzhan Vong over at the battle while at the same time he felt an indistinct quaver just power enough to divert his attention at a critical moment. Although Anakin was attempted to remove his lambent focusing crystal, but a starfighter battle was no place to get distracted.

The X-Wings moved to the right as they were lining up their targets while Yzak and Rey were ready as they were about to move at full throttle towards the enemy assault ships.

Yzak was a little tense as he hadn't entered a mobile suit battle in years, but despite his reservations he felt glad to be back inside the cockpit of a mobile suit while Rey was flying next to him on his right and the blastboat were flying behind them. Jaina announced as the squadron drew closer to the battle "Everyone ready to play?" A moment later after Rey and Yzak tightened their hands around the throttles of their machines. "We're whole and hot…green to go, Jedi and good shooting."

At that moment Rey and Yzak gunned it as they flew straight at the three assault frigates unloading missiles and beam fire at the vessels as they used the asteroids to shield their approach. Tesar had guessed right about the missile crews as the plasma modules and rock spitters on their aside of the craft remained quiet.

As the two mobile suits were about to ram the first vessel; Rey and Yzak transformed their machines and drew their beam sabers. Without a moment of hesitation the two veteran pilots began craving open the Vong ship as blood and organics began spilling out into space. After cutting into the ship and successfully cutting it to pieces Tenel Ka and Lowbacca hit the second ship at the top of the triangle formation hard with everything they had while Rey and Yzak cut their way through the first ship and emerged out from the other side cutting into the second ship next to it.

Tenel Ka and Lowbacca inflicted some damage to the ship, but their dovin basils allowed them to weather some of their hits, but their tactic was successful as Rey and Yzak gutted the last ship after swiftly leaving the second vessel partially decapitated.

"I feel sorry for the crews who will be cleaning up your machines." Tenel Ka admitted as the two mobile suits brutally destroyed the third frigate.

"Fact" Rey replied with a grin.

Meanwhile Jaina nosed on the first coralskipper able to intercept her; she poured laser fire down on it forcing the pilot to use the power of its dovin basil to shield itself instead of trying to maneuver his craft. A fatal mistake Jaina was more than happy to exploit as she fired a proton torpedo at the alien craft destroying it.

"Now that's shooting" Zekk commented.

"Neg that commclutter Bounty Hunter" Jaina ordered.

Anakin saw the frigates go down as Tenel Ka was heading back to give the rest of her squadron a hand while Rey and Yzak were leading the charge with beam rifles and shields ready in hand. But suddenly Anakin was picking something up as he noticed the Speed Queen off in the distance.

"Fiver what happened to those coralskippers that went after the Speed Queen?" Fiver shifted his display showing the missing coralskippers were swarming the Speed Queen. "Not good…really not good, Uncle Luke will like that as much as rancor fighting." Anakin groaned as Fiver displayed a read out alerting him to how long it would take the skips to return. They were out of the fight, but they might try to enter the battle or cut off their retreat. "Keep an eye on them."

Yzak cleaved a passing coralskipper in two while Rey and Zekk double teamed another coralskipper overpowering its defenses with combined energy fire. Using his new trick Kyp took out another coralskipper before two of his wing mates teamed up with Yzak in taking out a pair of skips.

Anakin claimed another kill along with Zekk as Rey drew his beam saber and got three for one with one swipe.

As the last of the coralskippers were being mopped up the six that had attacked the Speed Queen were now racing to engage the Jedi and the two mobile suits.

"Incoming…six more skips" Tenel Ka noted after she and Lowbacca sunk a coralskipper.

"We have the advantage…let's take them out." Kyp announced as he and his wingmen were ready to engage the last remaining enemy forces. Anakin was a little worried with Kyp's eagerness, but since they were the only opposing force left the Jedi joined together and quickly overpowered and destroyed the remaining coralskippers with their numbers and firepower added to them from the mobile suits Rey and Yzak were using.

The tails trio had emerged victorious with a combine eight kills.

"Three frigates and a few squadrons of coralskippers" Zekk said adding up their kill count.

"The Speed Queen was destroyed, but we at least avenged them." Kyp commented.

Anakin said nothing as he knew with a hint of bitterness on his mind that this wasn't going to bore well for them and further more Luke wasn't going to like this one bit. Yzak was listening in and was a little worried that Kyp had somehow reminded him of an impulsive version of his younger self, but despite what happened the combat data they gathered from the battle will help the development and modifications of their mobile suits nicely.

Meanwhile a superstar destroyer was on course from the Corporate Sector to Coruscant; standing on the bridge of the massive vessel was Gilbert Dullindal…now known as Darth Requiem. The recently sanctified Sith Lord was looking forward to his arrival on Coruscant.

A/N: *cheers*…an update to this story at last. Working on a new Star Wars crossover undid my writer's block so another chapter should be along. I tried to do the speech the Barabels characters did, but after awhile I decided not to do it because it was a little too troublesome and it drove my spell checker crazy lol. I'll also try to improve on the mobile suit and ship battles too, but I'll admit at one point I did consider having Yzak and Rey use borrowed X-wings, but I decided on constructed Murasame mobile suits with parts from spare X-wings used in their assembly instead to give them a means to combat test them and gather some data for future developments.

On a side note Darth Revan will change his/her Sith name once he/she reveals her true identity to Revan and Bastlia later in the story. I did wish I had come up with better Sith names, but I'll admit I always had trouble coming up with character names…lol.

I had made this chapter up to ten pages before stopping, but now I finally completed it.

Also my new Star Wars crossover may go up in a week or two after I pre-make a few more chapters. Anyway sorry it took so long, but I hope to have another chapter up soon.


End file.
